


~Goggles Uke Lemoshots~(DISCONTINUED)

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Sanitized Characters (Splatoon), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slash Goggles, Triple Penetration, Yandere, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: Goggles is the uke(bottom)for the rest of this bookHe's 21 years old for the rest of the book+19





	1. Army X Aloha X Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Goggles is the uke(bottom)for the rest of this book
> 
> He's 20 years old for the rest of the book
> 
> +19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Rape

Before I start read this.

The following content will be for +18,that means there's a lemon on this one shot also I writted this on my fanfic notebook because I was bored and my friends kept saying to do this and so here we are.This is not the only book I'm doing of Splatoon I'll do more if you want,just let me know.

Also all characters are +18 so no underage is involved.

Welp I hope ye enjoy(?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's POV/Narrador's POV

The sun raises to a town,know as,Inkopolis.Many squids,know as,inklings go there to chill,shop and play the fameous game called Turf Wars.Turf Wars are very popular by inklings battleling each other,winning and lossing,especially on Ranked Battle(I get salty and everyone too).Anyway enough of the introduction let's just get this fucking started.

Glasses-"Ugh where(the fuck)is Goggles?he asked anoyed.

Headphones-"He's it's normal for being himself".

A voice can be heard in a distance.

"GUYS GUYS".

Glasses-"Finally!".

Headphone-"Where were you?!".

Bobbles-"Hi Goggles!^^"her smile never changes.

Goggles-"Hi!!also I overslept again"he said in his usual happy tone(quite cute,right?).

Glasses-"*Sigh*Well,shall we get going?".

The other 3-"Yeah!".

"Hold on a second..."a voice demand,you didn't have to sound bossy ya'know?

"Shut Up!!"okay okay jeez!...back to narrating.

It was Army one of the S4 squids from inkopolis,wow no shit.But what is he doing here?

Headphones-"Army?!what are you doing here?"exactly what I said.

Army-"I wanted to invite Goggles to my house so(I can fuck him,also don't worry it's still me on parentesis)he can try my curry(PAUSE),I'm willing to make the best curry recepy"he said with a heoric face.Yeah those fuckboys...

Glasses and Headphones-"Whaaa?...".

Bobbles-"Yummy^^".

Goggles-"Curry!?[eyes sparkle]I'm in!"his mouth started to water(PAUSE).

Headphones-"But the Turf Wars...".

Goggles-"We can play anytime,besides thats the only activity of every day"well thats true.

Glasses-"*Sigh*Well of you're doing that(PAUSE)I'm out"he said while walking away to Deca Tower.

Headphone-"I'll go with Glasses,you comming Bobbles?".

Bobbles-"Nope,I'm actually going to my house then"..

Headphones-"Ok then...later".

Goggles-"Bye guys!".

Army-"*Mind*Perfect,just as planed..."oh shit"So,shall we go?".

Goggles-"Yes".

While they were walking a guy was approaching them and looked like he wanted to stop them.

"Hi Goggles~🎵and hi Army..."the guy said.

Goggles-"Hi Aloha!".

Army only gave a death glare like Luigi's.But eey mah boi Aloha.

Aloha-"So...what'cha doing?".

Goggles-"Army invited me over his house so I can try his curry(PAUSE)"he said casualy.

Aloha looked at Army with a deadly stare then looked back at Goggles and smiled.What a bipolar bitch but ey I still love him.

Aloha-"Well how about this Goggles?you forget about Army's place and we go to my place and eat curry there".

Army-"Don't you steal him from me!!"he said angryly.

Both were now fighting over Goggles,who stood there thinking of the situation which made him feel weird about their argueing.After 5 minutes of argueing they calmed down and looked at Goggles then looked back at eachother.

Aloha-"[Looks at Army]You know we can share the same person".

Army-"It's less enjoyable...".

Aloha-"Maybe but its still good".

Goggles-"What are you two talking about?".

Aloha and Army looked at the cute confused squid then looked back at eachother again.Aloha got close to Army's ear.

Aloha-"*Whispering*We can both have him tho but right here right now its bad".

Army-"*Whispering*Let's just go to my house,but you'll have to leave me with his ass".

Aloha-"Ugh,fine...".

Goggles-"Mmm...".

Army-"C'mon we're going to my place".

Goggles-"Yay!"fuck he's too inocent!!

The 3 guys were walking to Army's place,to fuck Goggles,Army and Aloha were quiet the whole trip and poor Goggles clueless.

*Time skip*.

Army unlocked the dolor and all 3 entered.

Army-"Let's go to my room".

Goggles-"Okie Dokie".

Poor inocent child,but they're all the same age so it's not pedophilia!!

[Lemon starts now]

The boys enteted Army's room,Goggles was the first one to go then Army and Aloha gave a perverted grin to Goggles.

Goggles-"H-Hey why are you grinning like that?"he stuttered and sweated alot.

The next thing Aloha did was put a blindfold,out of nowhere,on Goggles by surprice.

Goggles-"W-What's goin on?"he said nerveous as fuck.

Next Army took him and trew him on his bed.

Goggles-"[Hits the bed]Agh!this isn't fun anymore!".

Army and Aloha had a quick silent chat so Goggles couldn't hear them.Goggles slowly made his left arm to lift up the blindfold but felt a cold hand hold his hand.

Army-"We're not done sweety~".

Goggles shivered and felt another hand going under his shirt/gear,this is sooo hot that I nearly feel it:v,that hand was rubbing his left nipple.

Goggles-"Mhm~"he moaned quietly.

Unfortunate Army could hear him and wanted to hear more as for Aloha,who was getting hard.

Aloha-"Man I want to fuck him so hard right now"he groaned.

Army-"Not yet,but be prepared for the next phase"damn Mission Imposible?I'll stop,anyway,he said while unbottoning his Parka and threw is across the room.

Aloha-"*Perverted chuckle*Alright"he said unbottoning his Aloha shirt.

Goggles-"N-No!!"he was all flustered.

Army licked Goggles bottom lip but Goggles shook his head as a"no",Army growled and twisted Goggles's nipple.

Goggles-"Agh!"he screamed in pain but somehow liked it.

Army took his chance when Goggles opened his mouth and kissed him with full tounge.Meanwhile Aloha was rubbing Goggles's bulge.

Goggles-"Mhn~ahm~"he moaned inside of Army's mouth.

Now Army couldn't wait any longer he took off his clothes including Goggles's clothes and was helped by Aloha.Aloha also kissed Goggles with full tounge like Army did before.

Aloha-"Delucious~".

Goggles blushed alot,now he looked like a blueberry.Army turned Goggles around,now Goggles was on his belly fully naked and exposing his female ass and shapes body.

Aloha-"Damn Goggles were you always gay?"he said looking at Goggles's body.

Goggles-"W-Well-".

Army-"Enoughg talking let's get started".

Yeah Army is right let's start the juicy stuff!

Army put Goggles the doggy position and went behind and licked his ass so he can prepare Goggles for when he fucks him,meanwhile Aloja was jacking off and kissing Goggles but he wasn't jacking off alot so he can realease his"ink"into Goggles.

Goggles-"Hmm~"he moaned inside Aloha's mouth.

Army-"[Stops licking Goggles's ass]You're ready~".

Goggles was now terrefied about this.

Goggles-"S-Stop n-Aah~!".

Goggles felt something hard on his ass,he wanted to scream of pain but when he was about to scream he felt something shove his mouth.

Aloha-"Ah fuck~this feels good~".

Army-"Man he's tight~".

Then Aloja and Army started thrusting on Goggles ass and mouth.Goggles was moaning and choking,because of Aloha's big dick,but at some point he felt pleasure.

Goggles-"*Mind*What is this feeling?why am I feeling like I want more?*normal*Mhm~amhn~".

At this point Aloja felt something different on his dick so he stoped thrusting and found out Goggles was sucking his hard member.

Aloha-"Ahh fuck~Goggles keep doing that"he groaned.

Army took his left hand and snaked Goggles's ass to his member and pumped his member(Goggles's member).Goggles took his mouth out of Aloha's dick and moaned loudly.

Goggles-"Aaah~ahn~".

Army-"*Mind*Music to my ears".

Aloha shoved his diugh again inside Goggle's mouth and kept thrusting.

Army-"*Groan*Fuck I'm cumming!".

Aloha-"Ngh~me too!".

Goggles-"*Mind*WHAAAT?!WHAT AM I SOPPUSED TO DO NOW?!".

Well then cum.

Army and Aloha-"*Groan*Aah~".

Goggles swallowed Aloha'a cum and recieved Army's cum on his ass.When Aloja was removing the blindfold he felt like he needed to cum again,he jacked off and cummed on Goggles's face without the blindfold making Goggles look sexy.

Aloha-"[Looks at Goggles's face]Very adorable as always~".

Army,in the other hand,made Goggles cum and licked his cum that was on his hand.

Army-"[Licks the cum]Tasty too~".

All 3 were tired,especially Aloha and Army since they did everything then decided to sleep leaving a pleasured Goggles in the middle.

THE END MOTHERFUCKERS!!

Dude 1452 words!

Well if you want another Splatoon fanfic let me know on the comment section on the middle,cya later my dudes.

Before I start read this.

The following content will be for +18,that means there's a lemon on this one shot also I writted this on my fanfic notebook because I was bored and my friends kept saying to do this and so here we are.This is not the only book I'm doing of Splatoon I'll do more if you want,just let me know.

Also all characters are +18 so no underage is involved.

Welp I hope ye enjoy(?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's POV/Narrador's POV

The sun raises to a town,know as,Inkopolis.Many squids,know as,inklings go there to chill,shop and play the fameous game called Turf Wars.Turf Wars are very popular by inklings battleling each other,winning and lossing,especially on Ranked Battle(I get salty and everyone too).Anyway enough of the introduction let's just get this fucking started.

Glasses-"Ugh where(the fuck)is Goggles?he asked anoyed.

Headphones-"He's it's normal for being himself".

A voice can be heard in a distance.

"GUYS GUYS".

Glasses-"Finally!".

Headphone-"Where were you?!".

Bobbles-"Hi Goggles!^^"her smile never changes.

Goggles-"Hi!!also I overslept again"he said in his usual happy tone(quite cute,right?).

Glasses-"*Sigh*Well,shall we get going?".

The other 3-"Yeah!".

"Hold on a second..."a voice demand,you didn't have to sound bossy ya'know?

"Shut Up!!"okay okay jeez!...back to narrating.

It was Army one of the S4 squids from inkopolis,wow no shit.But what is he doing here?

Headphones-"Army?!what are you doing here?"exactly what I said.

Army-"I wanted to invite Goggles to my house so(I can fuck him,also don't worry it's still me on parentesis)he can try my curry(PAUSE),I'm willing to make the best curry recepy"he said with a heoric face.Yeah those fuckboys...

Glasses and Headphones-"Whaaa?...".

Bobbles-"Yummy^^".

Goggles-"Curry!?[eyes sparkle]I'm in!"his mouth started to water(PAUSE).

Headphones-"But the Turf Wars...".

Goggles-"We can play anytime,besides thats the only activity of every day"well thats true.

Glasses-"*Sigh*Well of you're doing that(PAUSE)I'm out"he said while walking away to Deca Tower.

Headphone-"I'll go with Glasses,you comming Bobbles?".

Bobbles-"Nope,I'm actually going to my house then"..

Headphones-"Ok then...later".

Goggles-"Bye guys!".

Army-"*Mind*Perfect,just as planed..."oh shit"So,shall we go?".

Goggles-"Yes".

While they were walking a guy was approaching them and looked like he wanted to stop them.

"Hi Goggles~🎵and hi Army..."the guy said.

Goggles-"Hi Aloha!".

Army only gave a death glare like Luigi's.But eey mah boi Aloha.

Aloha-"So...what'cha doing?".

Goggles-"Army invited me over his house so I can try his curry(PAUSE)"he said casualy.

Aloha looked at Army with a deadly stare then looked back at Goggles and smiled.What a bipolar bitch but ey I still love him.

Aloha-"Well how about this Goggles?you forget about Army's place and we go to my place and eat curry there".

Army-"Don't you steal him from me!!"he said angryly.

Both were now fighting over Goggles,who stood there thinking of the situation which made him feel weird about their argueing.After 5 minutes of argueing they calmed down and looked at Goggles then looked back at eachother.

Aloha-"[Looks at Army]You know we can share the same person".

Army-"It's less enjoyable...".

Aloha-"Maybe but its still good".

Goggles-"What are you two talking about?".

Aloha and Army looked at the cute confused squid then looked back at eachother again.Aloha got close to Army's ear.

Aloha-"*Whispering*We can both have him tho but right here right now its bad".

Army-"*Whispering*Let's just go to my house,but you'll have to leave me with his ass".

Aloha-"Ugh,fine...".

Goggles-"Mmm...".

Army-"C'mon we're going to my place".

Goggles-"Yay!"fuck he's too inocent!!

The 3 guys were walking to Army's place,to fuck Goggles,Army and Aloha were quiet the whole trip and poor Goggles clueless.

*Time skip*.

Army unlocked the dolor and all 3 entered.

Army-"Let's go to my room".

Goggles-"Okie Dokie".

Poor inocent child,but they're all the same age so it's not pedophilia!!

[Lemon starts now]

The boys enteted Army's room,Goggles was the first one to go then Army and Aloha gave a perverted grin to Goggles.

Goggles-"H-Hey why are you grinning like that?"he stuttered and sweated alot.

The next thing Aloha did was put a blindfold,out of nowhere,on Goggles by surprice.

Goggles-"W-What's goin on?"he said nerveous as fuck.

Next Army took him and trew him on his bed.

Goggles-"[Hits the bed]Agh!this isn't fun anymore!".

Army and Aloha had a quick silent chat so Goggles couldn't hear them.Goggles slowly made his left arm to lift up the blindfold but felt a cold hand hold his hand.

Army-"We're not done sweety~".

Goggles shivered and felt another hand going under his shirt/gear,this is sooo hot that I nearly feel it:v,that hand was rubbing his left nipple.

Goggles-"Mhm~"he moaned quietly.

Unfortunate Army could hear him and wanted to hear more as for Aloha,who was getting hard.

Aloha-"Man I want to fuck him so hard right now"he groaned.

Army-"Not yet,but be prepared for the next phase"damn Mission Imposible?I'll stop,anyway,he said while unbottoning his Parka and threw is across the room.

Aloha-"*Perverted chuckle*Alright"he said unbottoning his Aloha shirt.

Goggles-"N-No!!"he was all flustered.

Army licked Goggles bottom lip but Goggles shook his head as a"no",Army growled and twisted Goggles's nipple.

Goggles-"Agh!"he screamed in pain but somehow liked it.

Army took his chance when Goggles opened his mouth and kissed him with full tounge.Meanwhile Aloha was rubbing Goggles's bulge.

Goggles-"Mhn~ahm~"he moaned inside of Army's mouth.

Now Army couldn't wait any longer he took off his clothes including Goggles's clothes and was helped by Aloha.Aloha also kissed Goggles with full tounge like Army did before.

Aloha-"Delucious~".

Goggles blushed alot,now he looked like a blueberry.Army turned Goggles around,now Goggles was on his belly fully naked and exposing his female ass and shapes body.

Aloha-"Damn Goggles were you always gay?"he said looking at Goggles's body.

Goggles-"W-Well-".

Army-"Enoughg talking let's get started".

Yeah Army is right let's start the juicy stuff!

Army put Goggles the doggy position and went behind and licked his ass so he can prepare Goggles for when he fucks him,meanwhile Aloja was jacking off and kissing Goggles but he wasn't jacking off alot so he can realease his"ink"into Goggles.

Goggles-"Hmm~"he moaned inside Aloha's mouth.

Army-"[Stops licking Goggles's ass]You're ready~".

Goggles was now terrefied about this.

Goggles-"S-Stop n-Aah~!".

Goggles felt something hard on his ass,he wanted to scream of pain but when he was about to scream he felt something shove his mouth.

Aloha-"Ah fuck~this feels good~".

Army-"Man he's tight~".

Then Aloja and Army started thrusting on Goggles ass and mouth.Goggles was moaning and choking,because of Aloha's big dick,but at some point he felt pleasure.

Goggles-"*Mind*What is this feeling?why am I feeling like I want more?*normal*Mhm~amhn~".

At this point Aloja felt something different on his dick so he stoped thrusting and found out Goggles was sucking his hard member.

Aloha-"Ahh fuck~Goggles keep doing that"he groaned.

Army took his left hand and snaked Goggles's ass to his member and pumped his member(Goggles's member).Goggles took his mouth out of Aloha's dick and moaned loudly.

Goggles-"Aaah~ahn~".

Army-"*Mind*Music to my ears".

Aloha shoved his diugh again inside Goggle's mouth and kept thrusting.

Army-"*Groan*Fuck I'm cumming!".

Aloha-"Ngh~me too!".

Goggles-"*Mind*WHAAAT?!WHAT AM I SOPPUSED TO DO NOW?!".

Well then cum.

Army and Aloha-"*Groan*Aah~".

Goggles swallowed Aloha'a cum and recieved Army's cum on his ass.When Aloja was removing the blindfold he felt like he needed to cum again,he jacked off and cummed on Goggles's face without the blindfold making Goggles look sexy.

Aloha-"[Looks at Goggles's face]Very adorable as always~".

Army,in the other hand,made Goggles cum and licked his cum that was on his hand.

Army-"[Licks the cum]Tasty too~".

All 3 were tired,especially Aloha and Army since they did everything then decided to sleep leaving a pleasured Goggles in the middle.

Dude 1452 words!

Well if you want another Splatoon fanfic let me know on the comment section on the middle,cya later my dudes.


	2. Goggles X Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh, Skull loves Goggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18

Skull's POV

"Fuck"was all I said(the end,JK).I'm in my bedroom,obviosly on the bed,thinking about Goggles(this is so clitché),since that battle that I lost I couldn't stop thinking about those words he said to me...

*Tiny(PAUSE)Flashback*

Goggles-"Thanks for the battle Skull!it was really fun to play with you"(PAUSE)he said smilling and left.

*End of Flashback*

Those words"it was really fun to play with you"gave me dirty thoughts that made me hard sometimes by just thinking about us...

If you think thats weird then fuck you,I know damn well it happens when people read XReaders,NO OFFENSE!!

"I need him..."(7w7)I said after rushing out the door.

Narrator's POV because yes

Skull was looking for Goggles,to fuck him like he said he's gona do,to take him to his place(Skulls house).Now we find Goggles doing Turf Wars with his friends.(Map is New Albacore Hotel btw).

Glasses-"GOGGLES GO LEFT!!"he shouted.

Goggles-"Ah?UUUAAA!!"he screamed as he got splated.

Headphones-"Oh Cod*facepalm*".

Bobble-"Yay!another mistake!"she said smiling as always.

???-"There you are".

Narrator-"The fuck?".

Oh!,whats this?Skull was on the hotel's backside balcony.

*Pic*

Watching the battle go...yeah this line sounded cringy I know.

"HEY YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE WITHOUT PAYING!!"a worker shout to Skull's direction.

Skull-"...My bad*Hop*[jumps off the balcony]".

Savage,also idk how he's not scared about doing all kinds of stuff like that(PAUSE),maybe Moray Towers consumed him since he was a lil squid.Anyway the worker shouted"OMC"which made Goggles catch his attention.

Goggles-"Huh?oh hi Sk-*Swoop*WAH!".

Skull took Goggles in a swoop,like in the text,and carried him bride style out of the stage to his house.

Headphone-"*Looks at the respawn point*Goggles hasn't respawn yet...".

*Time skip with a running Skull with a Goggles on his arms in secret streets*

Goggles"Is this some kind of S4 meeting you taking me into?also hi Skull"he said with a cheery tone.

Skull-"Hi..."he said,not answering Goggles question since it was obviosly a no.

*Another Time skip but to Skull's house*

Skull set down Goggles to unlock the door,he opened the door and signaled(idk if I writted right)Goggles to pass 1st like a man would do to his lady but in this case they're male,they were a few inches(PAUSE)away of the doorway.

Goggles-"Umm Skull[sees Skull taking off is skull bandana]why did you carried me to your-HMP!"he was interupted with a warm kiss in the mouth.

Skull-"[Breaks the kiss]I love you"he said with a small smile.

Goggles couldn't believe this,he was shookes,blushing,but also happy so he kissed back.

Goggles-"[Pecks Skull's lips and grabs his hands]I love you too"he said smiling.

Skull's went from a desert to a party on his mind.The next thing he did was carry Gogglea bride style mode(typical semen and uke)and went to his bedroom.He put Goggles down on his bed and crawled on the be to Goggles.

[Lemon starts now~]

Skull was on top of Goggles,he gave Goggles a tender kiss and as he kissed back then they separated and kissed again but with fulk tounge without questions.They began to remove their clothing by helping eachother out.Some minutes passed and they're already naked.

Skull-"So,like people say[carees Goggles cheek]this is where the fun sta-"he was interupted by Goggles,who roughly pushed Skull being now on top of him.

Goggles-"Can I...give you a l-little suckie..."he was a blushing mess when he said that.

Skull looked in awe.

Skull-"Why I wouldn't let you?~".

Goggles smiled a bit.He looked behind at Skull's large member.

Goggles-"Its huge...".

Skull-"Huge for only you~".

Goggles blushed by hearing those words.

Goggles was now in front of Skull's member,he looked at it a bit,he grabed and licked it from down to tip like a popscicle.He kept doing it for a fe secs and then he took his member to his mouth and sucked.He could hear Skull's groans and could tell tell he was about to cun,Skulk knew he was cumming soon so he moved Goggles head to stop him from sucking.They lost themselfs in their gaze.

Skull-"Can we get to the good part".

Goggles-"S-Sure".

Skull-"Get on top of me and sit on me"(ya'know on his member).

Goggles got on top if him but he stopped at the part of sitting on his member,he was nerveous,he haven't done this shit before so he took a deep breath and sat gently on Skull's member and jus as he thought,it hurts.He clenched(is that how you say it?)his teeth and made a little yelp noice.

Skull-"Don't worry,I'll let you get used to the feeling".

Goggles-"*Mini groan*Ok...".

13 seconds passed and Goggles started to do mini hops.Skull groaned as he felt his member being tightned by Goggles walls.Goggles kept doing this until he couldn't,he was breathing heavily and panting.He felt unconfortable in the position he was in.

Skull-"You look unconfortable maybe this position works".

Skullu positioned Goggles on the bed sideways(ya know absleeping position),he grabbed Goggles leg(left or right whatever you like)and put it on his shoulder and thrust slowly his member into Goggles ass.

Goggle-"Mm ahh~Skull more~".

Skull-"What was that?less?~"he teased Goggles body by thrusting slower.

Goggles-"Nuu~"he whined"fuck me harder~".

Skull-"I can fuck you all day then".

Skull thrusted(like a baby trying to tolve a shape puzzle and angrily hitting the square shape into the circle shape,I'm sorryXD)harder the grabbed Goggles's member and pump it quickly.

Goggles-"Aah!~yes more!~".

Skull kept thrusting as he was hearing Goggles's moaning mess.They been doing this for a bit.

Goggles-"S-Skull I'm gona cum!!~".

Skull-"I'm on that too!".

Goggles-"*Cums*AAAH!~".

Skull-"*Cums**Groans*".

Both were panting and tired.

Skull-"*Pant*I love you so much".

Goggles-"*Pant*I love you more".

Skull-"*Chukle*[Kisses forehead]You're my little Pickle Plum~".

Goggles-"*Giggles*You're my ice-cream Sunday~".

Skull-"Hehe goodnight".

Goggles-"Goodnight".

They both kissed and rested(because it was still day).

Aww,but also THE END!


	3. Maid Goggles XPervert Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18

No one's POV

Prince-"Brother are we there yet?".

Emperor-"Yes Prince[pats his head]".

Narrator's POV

The monarch and prince were in their limo with their private conductor.Well let me explain,Emperor's family were crazy rich,they have 2 mansions,1 for their family and the other one for Emperor and his little brother,Prince.Since their parents were rich they contracted some servants to take care of Emperor's mansion,well like 30 to be exact.With all those servants,Emperor was only interested with 1 of his maids,Goggles.Let's just describe Emperor's mind when he sees Goggles...

*Emperor's thoughts*

"Perfect body~,cute~,sexy~"  
"And most important innocent,which is something that he isn't gonna be anymore by me~".

*End of his dirty thoughts*

Anyway,they were on their way to their mansion(aka home).A few minutes passed and they were already there.The gates from the outside from the mansion opened up automatically and the conductor proceeded to get in.When they got into the entrance (PAUSE)of the mansion the conductor got off and opened the limo's door for the monarch and prince.One of the servants received them by opening the door to the lobby and there he was,the maid Goggles,cleaning an expensive vessel gently with a little rubber(PAUSE)towel while humming the song Into the Light not realizing his'master'came(PAUSE).

Goggles-"Hmhm hm hmhm🎵[looks in the direction of the door]ah master!I'm so sorry I didn't see you there![sets the vessel down gently,goes in front of Emperor and Prince and does a little bow]"(basically acting royal).

Prince-"Hi Goggles"he said not carring about his nonsense apology.

Goggles-"Good evening mister Prince and master Emperor".

Emperor,on the other hand,was looking Goggles from head to toe with his normal grin but deep inside he was giving a pervert's look.

Emperor-"Good evening"he finally said.

Goggles-"Your table will be ready around 7:20PM".

Emperor-"Alright,thank you for informing".

Goggles went right back at(ya!Kirby series reference:3)his job and Emperor and Prince went to their rooms.

*Time skip to dinner time*

Everyone was on their seats:the maids(Goggles ain't the only maid),the cooks and other servants while some of them went to serve the food.Everyone has their seats classified:Maid line,Cooks line,ect..

Emperor-"Maid Goggles"he said out of nowhere.

Goggles-"[Hears his master call him]Y-Yeah?"he said nerveously knowing this wasn't a usual thing.

Emperor-"Sit next to me"he said calmly.

Goggles opened his mouth(PAUSE)to hesitate but gave in since he was scared of his master giving him a punishment (a pleasured punishment~,STOP AND PAUSE!,well not right now ya'll reading now)so he adjusted his seat next to his master.The servants(other servants of course)served everyone their food.Everyone started to eat.While Emperor was eating he took a quick glance at Goggles thighs then looked back at his food and that when it hit him an idea...

Goggles made a little jump as he felt something rub(PAUSE)his thighs,he felt a wave of heat coming up(PAUSE)and his face was red(I'm gona cancel the ink color blush I like using normal red blushes)then he slowly looked down to see who was touching him(PAUSE).He realized it was his master's hand he then took a quick glance at Emperor to see him still eating normally with his mouth full then looked at everyone eating calmly eating and not caring about any action other than eating and he started to panic on the inside screaming"WHY ME?!".He tried to ignore this but couldn't despite the fact that it was HIS master HIS BOSS.

Emperor-"*Mind*His skin is very soft like an angel...".

Goggles-"[His face being a burning tomato]*Mind with internal screaming*".

*Time skip end of dinner*

Goggles-"*Sigh**Mind*Glad thats over...".

Ye sure bucko?

"Maid Goggles"

Goggles-"*Mind*shit...".

Goggles knew that voice from anywhere.

Goggles-"[Turns around to the direction of the stairs]Y-Yes master?"he stutteted.

Emperor-"Come with me,I have a special treatment for you~"he said with a grin.

Are y'all enjoying this?

Goggles didn't had a choice and he was scared of what he might do to him(YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT DUDE).He thought that perhaps he(<--Emperor)would tell him what he's doing wrong so he can do it right(PAUSE).Goggles followed Emperor innocently.Goggles realized that he was in front of his master's room(to get the party started~).

Emperor-"[Opens the door]Get inside(PAUSE)"he commanded.

Goggles just did what he said then Emperor entered(PAUSE)as well and locked the door.Both were in the king's room alone...

Emperor-"You know?you were actually supposed to be a butler,but did you know I purposely made you a maid and calling me master?".

Goggles-"Eh?!"he said confused and was about to protest but was interrupted.

Emperor-"I could of just buy you a butler set but[gets close to Goggle's face and grabs his chin with his right hand]you are to pretty to wear that junk".

Goggles couldn't believe that the king himself was confessing to him,he had a strange feeling inside and blushed at his master's words.

Goggles-"M-Master I...".

Goggles felt the soft kiss from Emperor and melted to it,quite a quick love huh?

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles felt Emperor's hands on his waist.Emperor lifted Goggles bride style and set him on the bed gently.Emperor was on top of Goggles.Both kissed again but with tounge to see who's the dominant one and of course Emperor was the dominant since Goggles is the uke.

Goggles-"Mhm~mmm~".

Emperor was getting hard by hearing Goggles's moans inside his mouth.Emperor snaked his right hand all the way to Goggles's thighs like he did on dinner.Goggles separated from the kiss forming a string of saliva connecting them.

Goggles-"Pervert..."he mumbled.

Emperor-"I've been a pervert when you came to this mansion"he grinned.

Goggles just stayed quiet and ignored what he heard.Emperor bit his lips then moved his face to Goggles's neck and sensualy removed the cotton collar(the thing in the pic),he threw it off the bed then gave little kisses around Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"Ah~right there~".

Emperor bit that spot leaving him with mark on his right side part of his neck.Emperor wanted to go further so he took his time removing Goggles's maid outfit since he was desperated on seeing Goggles's feminish body.Goggles was now naked and shy by his exposing body so he covered his body with the white covers of the bed.

Emperor-"Covering yourself eh?*chuckle*you're a total angel~".

Goggles blushed at what his master said to him.Emperor began to remove his Eminence Jacket and everything that he wore.Goggles was blushing madly,still covering his body,when he saw his big and thick member(0///0 no questions).

Emperor-"Don't cover yourself[removes the covers from Goggles],you're an angel~[kisses his lips]".

Goggles got lost at Emperor's yellow diamond gaze and smiled then he was pinned once more.Emperor put 3 fingers on front of Goggles's mouth.

Emperor-"Suck them"he commanded.

Goggles gave a simple nod and did what he told him to do.After his fingers were coated he placed Goggles's legs over his shoulders then inserted a finger inside Goggles's tight ass.

Goggles-"M-Mas-ter it-hurts"he cried in pain.

Emperor-"Don't tense or it'll hurt more"he replied.

Emperor pumped his finger in and out,he inserted another finger and did a scissoring movement.Goggles moaned in pleasure and pain.Emperor inserted his third finger stretching him more.At this point Goggles didn't felt pain anymore.

Goggles-"M-Master~more~"he begged.

Emperor-"Don't worry[move close tov Goggles's ear]*whispers*I'll make you scream my name~".

Goggles's eyes wided(is that how ya'll say it?)and blushed.Emperor backed up and positioned his member into meeting Goggles's tiny entrance.

Emperor-"Tell me if it hurts".

Goggles simply nodded.Emperor inserted the tip of his member.

Goggles-"[Covers his mouth with his right hand]Mha~!"he yelped in pain.

Emperor-"Ngh~you're very tight..."he groaned.

To both's luck the walls were sound prof so they can scream whatever they want,especially Goggles since he's the one getting fucked.Emperor kept pushing in which now was easy(for some reason)since he was enjoying it,but for Goggles was pain going through him but he tried to enjoy it.Emperor saw Goggles's pain in his tearing eyes.Emperor knew his member was to big and thick for Goggle's tiny ass so he stopped pushing in.

Emperor-"Get used to it[he removed Goggles's tears with his thumb]".

Goggles-"Y-Yes..."he mumbled.

A few minutes passed and Goggles motioned(idk if its correct)him to start moving.Emperor thrusted in and out slowly,ya'know being gently.

Goggles-"Aah~Mas-ter~".

Emperor-"Say my normal name~".

Goggles-"E-Empe-ror?aah~".

Emperor-"Yes?~".

Goggles-"Go faster aah~".

Emperor thrusted faster and deeper.Emperor was investigating(with his member obviously)where was Goggles's sweet spot so he went deeper and deeper now with full member then...

Goggles's-"AAAAAH~!!".

He found it.

Goggles-"AAAH!~""OOH~""EEEK!""EMPEROR~!"he screamed as Emperor hit that sweet spot.

That was all in the room,Goggles's screams and moans and meat slapping(I can't with this anymore🤣).

Goggles-"EMPE-ROR I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY-AAAH!!~".

Emperor-"Ngh!me either!".

Goggles-"AAOOH!~".

Emperor-"*Groans*uuf~"no not the Roblox's"ouf".

They cummed.Both were panting and a sweaty mess.Emperor took his member out,a surprisingly string of cum was connecting them,helped him to get themselves in the covers and moved Goggles close to his chest.

Emperor-"I love you[kisses forehead]goodnight".

Goggles-"I love you too[closes his eyes]goodnight".

Both slept peacefuly.

FUCK YEAH THE END!!

1689 words including this oof!


	4. Prince X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Prince's POV

I've been having some strange feelings towards Goggles recently...I I don't know what it is so I've been searching on(google)my phone and making sure my brother didn't look while I did that(PAUSE). Turns out that it was love. I was very confused but I'll let it slide(PAUSE). But now I've been feeling something else besides love...Heat(not PAUSE cause its dirty already). When a part of my body touches(PAUSE)any part of his body(PAUSE) I get a burning feeling all over my body(PAUSE). I searched again(cuz Google is always the solution) but for the heat thing.Turns out that it's the cause of...Wanting to have sex...

Now you might be saying"NO PRINCE MY BABY""NO HE'S SO PURE""THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AUTOR"let me assure you,THIS IS A LEMON BOOK LEMON ONLY...

I've never experienced that but I seen it many times on my brother watches adult movies when I'm sleeping, I caught him various times but I didn't say anything and just that my brother have fun with himself(PAUSE). I really don't know what to do...Well we do have 17...But I can't do that yet I'm and Goggles is a year older than me...Ugh screw it! I can't hold it any longer this feeling is just too strong!and my brother didn't explain to me non of these things for years!

"Prince get ready and come down!"

"Huh?" I heard my brother calling me from downstairs"*Sigh*I'm coming!(PAUSE)" I got my gear on I head downstairs and got on front of my brother.

"So what do you want to say to me?"

Emperor-" I have to go to a place that's a bit far away from here, so I'm going to leave you with Goggles till I get home."

I couldn't believe this...I may have a chance...

"Ok nii-san"I replied while smiling.

Idk who's pure anymore...Goggles or Prince anybody?

*Time Skip*

We we're walking to some kind of Park. I saw Goggles sitting on a bench and my brother held my hand and let me to him.

Emperor-"Good morning Goggles"he spoke.

Goggles"[Looks at Emperor]Good morning[looks at Prince behind Emperor]hello Prince[waves his hand and smiles]."

I blush behind my brother, also making sure my brother didn't notice me.

NOTICE ME SENPAI!!

Emperor-"Take care of him for today. I'll pick him up by 11'o clock tonight.I'm counting on you."

Goggles-"Sure thing,Emperor[offers a hand]."

3rd person POV

Emperor and Goggles shooked hands.

Prince thought this wasn't gonna be a problem,but the thought of making Goggles HIS could be a little difficult.

Goggles-"C'mon Prince let's have some fun[he smiled]."

Prince-"*Mind*Fun on bed~...Dammit not again..."he coursed on his mind.

Goggles-"[Takes Prince's right hand and leads him somewhere(idk)]*Chuckle*C'mon."

Prince blushed at Goggles's action.  
Emperor,on the other hand,smiled and left.

*Time skip*

Prince-"S-So,where are we going?"He said nervous.

Goggles-"Shh,*whispers*we're going to Aloha's party."

Prince-"Oh cool...Wait what?!"

Goggles-"Mhm,Aloha invited most of Inkopolis Square,well not the whole society,but posted a pic that he'll do a party on New Albacore Hotel,isn't it exciting?"He said happily.

Prince-"Y-Yeah[he blushed at the"stuff" that he was thinking about going to the hotel's rooms with Goggles,especially alone]..."

*Time skip to Goggles's house*

Prince and Goggles were changing on Goggles's room.Prince finished so he waited for Goggles.Goggles changed behind a wooden screen but was complaning about its looks.

Prince-"C'mon Goggles,I'm sure it doesn't look bad right?..."He muttered the last word and looked somewhere to the left(like rolling his eyes but alot more quick).

Goggles-"B-But it shows some skin!"

Prince-"But if you bought it its for you to use it."

Me:Savage?

Goggles-"Fine...[whines a bit and comes out slowly]h-how do I look?"

The costume was only covering his chest and it camed with furry shorts,his v-line from down can be seen and barely covered his lower part,he had little wolf ears,furry paws and the tail.

*Badump badump*

It was Prince's heartbeat.It was beating very fast and his face was all red.

Narrator's POV

Goggles crosed his arms and looked away from the embarrassment that he was feeling.Prince,by just seeing that pose he got an erection,don't worry Prince I would get that feeling if I had a member myself.

Prince-"I-huh...it looks emm w-well..."He didn't know what to say.

Goggles-"*Blushes*Its to much skin right?...*looks to another direction**mind*those fukers stole my money..."

Prince couldn't stop the fact that he was having the hots for him and needed to make him his right now.Prince standed up and went towards Goggles,their noses were almost touching and they felt their hot breathing.Goggles has been hidding a secret towards Prince and looks like he couldn't keep it anymore.He instantly kissed Prince.Prince was shook but responed to his afection by kissing back.They separated for the need of air.

Goggles-"[Touches his lips with his fingers of his left hand]You're not bad at kissing*blushes and giggles*."

Prince-"*Blushes*T-Thanks,but...[he pinned Goggles on the bed]I can't hold it anylonger...(PAUSE)"

Goggles-"[Feels a heat wave]Its ok*whispers*you can do anything to me~."

Prince-"Well you better be saying the truth cause this vampire is about to bite~*smirks*."

Never seen Prince like this?well here ya go.

[Lemon starts now~]

Prince kissed his lover once more but with more passion on it.Goggles kissed back.Prince licked Goggles's bottom lip,asking for an entrance,of course Goggles opened his mouth a bit and Prince inserted his tongue,he played with Goggles's tongue and was being the dominant one.

Goggles-"Mhm~hmm~."He moaned inside Prince's mouth.

Prince pulled out from the kiss.Goggles whined at his action but Prince had more plans to please him.Prince went down to Goggles's neck,he bit and sucked every part of it.

Goggles-"Ahh!~P-Prince~."He was to horny for Prince and just wanted him to fuck him already.

Prince-"*Bites his sensitive spot*."

Goggles-"Nya!~Prince just do it already!~"

Prince-"[Separates from his neck]Are you sure you wanna get to that part?~[his hands roamed around Goggles chest and stomach and lifted the furry chest part of the costume letting him see Goggles's pink nipples]such beauty~[leans on Goggles's chest and nibbles the left nipple]."

Goggles-"*Gasp*aah~ngh~P-Prince please~."He begged with lust in his eyes.

Prince-"*Stops*Alright then~."

Prince removed all of their clothes,both were naked and their members were erected.Prince spreaded Goggles legs and put them on his shoulders.

Goggles-"Prince,please be gentle."His eyes sparkled.

Prince-"[Looks at him in awe]Don't worry I'll be gentle*inserts his member slowly*."

Goggles-"Ngh!~*bits his bottom lip*."

Prince didn't moved so Goggles could get used to the feeling of being penetraded.He waited for a few minutes.He thought it was the time to move.He thrusted in and out slowly.

Goggles-"Nya~haaa~*Mind*O cod this feels amazing."

Prince-"You like it?~[thrusts faster and stroked Goggles's member]."

Goggles-"Aaoh!~y-yes!~more!~."

Prince thrusted rapidly and hit that sweet spot of Goggles's ass.

Goggles-"*Gasp*Nyaaaa!~right there!~fuck me harder!~."

Prince-"Ah~anything for you~[thrusts brutally in his sweet spot]ngh!~."

Goggles-"AAaooh!~[stucked his tongue out and his eye's pupils were in shape of a heart from all the pleasure thaf he was receiving]I-I love you Prince!"

Prince-"*Groans*Fuck~I love you too Goggles!~[bites all over his neck and leaves marks on him]."

Goggles-"Ngh!~I can't!~ahh!~hold it any-ahh!~."He cummed.

Prince-"Haa!~."He cummed.

Goggles moaned at the felling of being filled with hot cum.Prince got out of him and settled next to Goggles on the bed.Both were exhausted and panting.

Prince-"[Kisses Goggles's forehead]Should we forget about the party?"

Goggles-"Yes,definitely."He got closer to his chest.

Prince-"*Smiles*Sleep well my little Gogs~."

Goggles-"Sleep well my charming prince~[closes his eyes and sleeps]."

Prince-"*Chuckles quietly and sleeps*."

Both sleeped happily and stayed together forever.

THE END


	5. Goggles X Half-RimXGloves X Inkfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Rape

3rd person POV

Gloves-"FUCK YOU HE'S MINE!!"he shouted at his teamate,Half-Rim.

Half-Rim-"Just by saying that doesn't mean he's automatically yours"he coldly responded.

Gloves-"Dude,he has emotions,you ain't got shit in your soul!"he talked back.

Thats just deep right there...

Half-Rim smacked(the fuck out of)Golves's on the cheek(where else?PAUSE)and feeling offended about Gloves's words

Smack that bitch hehe

*Meanwhile with Inkfall*

Inkfall was in his room alone talking to himself.

Inkfall-"Goggles...(he alone there)you got me dirty various times(only like 3 or 4 times in the manga to be exact),but this time...I'll make an exception and get you dirty myself~"he grinned.

*Meanwhile with Gloves and Half-Rim*

Both were beating up on the floor and exhausted(PAUSE). They looked at each other then looked away making a"Hmp"sound.

Gloves-"[Gets up] get the fuck out of my room..."

Half-Rim-"Tch...[leaves]."

Narrator's POV and I'll try to call my dumbass now even though I can't=='...

Half-Rim went to his room, and yes I'll teammates live with their leaders so they live all together. He closed his door in a bag(PAUSE)but still looking serious.

Half-Rim's POV

Ugh I'm so pissed!*sigh*Gloves is dumb as Goggles!Well not as Goggles,Goggles is dumb in a cute way~, but Gloves passed him by a numerous rating( I can't write good normal scenes,but why can I write lemons?). I stare at the ceiling on my bed, maybe I'll confess to Goggles tomorrow, yeah that's what I'm gonna do.*Yawn* I think I'm going to sleep now.I'm exhausted...

Gloves's POV

Fuck Half-Rim!Goggles won't love him by his a motionless actions!(he can) I look to my window to see the moon glowing. I want to confess to Goggles before Half-Rim does it, so I'm going to sleep early to wake up early in the morning!

Inkfall's POV(finally)

Tomorrow I'll confess my feelings for Goggles. I have to go clean with my words(then get to that dirty language later~STOP and PAUSE BUT NOT NOW) or maybe I can ask him to hang out like a date, it'll be a blind date but I'm still going to confess to him at the end. It's getting late. I'm heading to bed and I'll plan my confession during sleep.

Narrator's POV

The three boys were sleeping,ye don't say...

Half-Rim woke up with his phone alarm,early than usual,and got changed( he showered so don't worry).As he got prepared he got out of his room and noticed Gloves's the room was open.

Half-Rim-"[Sees room and realizes Gloves wasn't there]DAMN IT GLOVES".

Half-Rim busted(A RANGER NUT)the house's door and closed it with a banging sound(PAUSE) and rushed to Inkopolis Square.

*With Gloves*

Gloves made it to Inkopolis Square before Half-Rim did. He looked around to see if Goggles was around there.

*With Inkfall*

Inkfall walked calmly to inkopolis Square knowing Goggles always comes late(PAUSE)when it's about team meetings. While walking he recognized an inkling running towards Inkopolis Square,"Half-Rim?"he asked himself,wow no shit.

Third person's POV-"Yes so I can shut you up."

Narrator-"Well fuck you, I'm just trying to make this stories funny and entertaining."

3rd person-"The only thing you do is curse and that's it."

Narrator-"...Bitch..."

[Adjustes his throat]3rd person POV

Gloves with standing in the middle of the plaza looking for Goggles. Of course he couldn't see him anywhere("because he blind as fuck""SHUT UP NARRATOR!). He heard running steps then a-

"GLOVES!!"

Wow what a way to interrupt 3rd person.

Gloves turn around to see a very pissed Half-Rim crawling towards him.Gloves didn't react on time when he felt a punch on his stomach by Half-Rim.

Gloves-"Ack!you asshole!"

Half-Rim-"I had too."

Inkfall,on the other hand, made it to the plaza calmly. He looked at the middle to see Gloves and Half-Rim fighting.

Inkfall-"*Shrugs*Meh."

Pff that was it? Now step aside it's my turn.

Narrator's POV

Inkfall sat near Crusty Seans's food truck and waited for Goggles to come(PAUSE). It wasn't that long till he heard...

"I'm late again!"

Inkfall-"Bingo."

I don't play Bingo anymore so...

Inkfall-"Hey Goggles!"he called.

Goggles-"Huh?[turns his look to the food truck to see Inkfall sitting(on toilet)on a chair(ye don't say,also,Squidward on a chair!🎵]hi Inkfall"he chirped.

Goggles's gave attention to Gloves and Half-Rim.Both turn to see where Goggles could be and they saw him with Inkfall.They saw how Goggles was laughing along with Inkfall.Jealousy ran into their bodies(PAUSE)and their bodies automatically lead them to Goggles and Inkfall.

Inkfall-"So...Would you like to hangout-"

Gloves and Half-Rim-"Goggles:D."

Inkfall-"*Mind*What do these fuckers want?..."

Goggles-"Hi Rim and Gloves" he smiled.

I skipped an unnecessary part of my notebook here.

Inkfall-"Anyways,Goggles, would you like to hang out with me for a "bit"?"(PAUSE)

Goggles-"Sure, let me call my friends and tell them I won't to join today"Goggles you're such a dummy but adorable.

Goggles walked away a bit,for privacy,to call Glasses.

*Time skip*

Yes the autor is going to skip the fight between Gloves,Rim and Inkfall when Goggles went away a bit away cuz this bitch just wants to write the lemon already.

3rd person POV

The four males were walking on streets sidewalks(cause why not?).Goggles got a little ahead from the trio(PAUSE), he was admiring his surroundings but not noticing a conversation from behind. Suddenly Gloves took Goggles's hand and led him to an alley,Half-Rim and Inkfall followed behind. Goggles was surprised by the sudden action.Goggles try to break free from Gloves grasp but Half-Rim hugged him from behind. Goggles didn't I know what to do now...

[Lemon starts now~]

Half-Rim's left hand slip down goggles Mountain Coat neck part and bit his neck, instantly finding his weak spot.

Goggles-"Ah" he moaned.

Gloves-"So cute"he said.

Half-Rim kept bitting that spot.

Goggles-"Mh~[pushes Half-Rim a bit away]stop..."

Gloves-"See Half-Rim you're terrible at this stuff[goes toward Goggles and grabs his shoulders] let me show you how it's done~"

Gloves took Goggles from Half-Rim and pinned him to a wall. He kissed Goggles roughly and his right knee rubbed Goggles's crotch.Goggles moaned inside Gloves's mouth.

Goggles-"Mn~mn ah~"He was confused of what was happening.

They're rapping you man-_-

Inkfall's right hand made its way to Goggles's member and started to masturbate him.

Goggles-"No...stop~"

Goggles gathered all his strength to break free from Gloves's grasp and run but Inkfall,being aggressive as always, rapidly tackled Goggles down.Goggles looked terrified at Inkfall while he saw him just looking directly into his eyes with a perverted and scary look.

Inkfall-"You're not going anywhere baby boy~"

Goggles panicked inside. He felt hands roam around his ass cheeks as he blushed.

Half-Rim-"Its soft."

Gloves-"Looks perfect for me~"

Goggles-"N-no help..."he murmured.

Goggles wanted to go home but Inkfall kept him down for doing anyting leaving him unable to move.Inkfall put some fingers in front of Goggles's face.Goggles didn't why he did that since this child is innocent, well not now but he's still in the manga 0.0.Inkfall's other hand gave a squeeze on one of Goggles's ass cheeks.He(LE)gasped and Inkfall took the chance to shove his fingers on Goggles's cavity and doing a in and out movement.

Goggles-"Mm-ah[starts to cry]."

Half-Rim-"Inkfall you're making him cry."

Its not gonna be like the Roller-Kun manga btw.

Inkfalk-" Whatever he's going to be crying later anyways..."

Gloves-"But don't go that aggressive like you do."

In the meantime,the boys we're taking off their clothes. They got rid of Goggles's clothes then Gloves passed his shirt to Half-Rim to tie Goggles's hands.Goggles's ass was in the air. The three boys had their erections pointing at Goggle's ass,you know what's happening.

Inkfall-"On the count of 3."

The other 2 semen nodded.

Inkfall-"1-2-3!"

They shoved their members up Goggles's ass.

My friends told me about this so don't ask me where I got this from.

Goggles-"EEAAA GET THEM OUT!!"he cried out in pain.

Gloves-"Ngh,Half-Rim you're taking most of the space!"

Half-Rim-"Its not my fault that he's tight..."

Inkfall-"Maybe this can help..."

Inkfall spread Goggles's ass more.

Goggles-"STOP,YOU'LL BREAK ME"he cried out.

Half-Rim-"Ngh fuck~...So,we'll pay for surgery."

Gloves-"Sure,why not?After all this is a great time we're having thanks to him~"

Goggles kept crying.

Goggles-"AAAH!"he screamed as he felt thrusts.

Inkfall-"Mhm~very tight indeed~"

The boys kept thrusting to the point that Google's ass was bleeding. Goggles kept crying and screaming but nobody could hear him...

*Goggles's mind*

"Help me...somebody please...Bobbles...Glasses...Headphones...Rider..."

*End of his thoughts*

Inkfall-"Fuck I'm cumming"he groaned.

Half-Rim-"Same here."

Gloves-"Oof we're all cumming."

Goggles couldn't take it anymore,he gave up struggling and just let them do what they wanted with him. He could also feel that he was cumming too.

The 3 semen-"Agh~"they cummed.

Goggles-"Aah~"he moaned at the feeling of being filled.

The boys got their members out as Goggles panted.

Gloves-"Phew,that was something."

The boys looked at s sleeping and teary Goggles.

He ain't ded.

Half-Rim-"*Chuckle*Goodnight little boy."

Inkfall-"Let's help him get home."

Gloves and Half-Rim"Right."

The boys covered Goggle's body with his jacket / coat and carried him to his house.


	6. Yandere Aloha X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Rape

3rd person's POV and yes the narrator brought me back

Aloha was on his room printing pics of Goggles and gluing them on his diary(creepy af but that's what yanderes do).

Aloha-"My sweet Goggles~"

Aloha's diary cover I only a pic of him and Goggles,but on the inside it was filled with pics of Goggles everywhere and it barely had any space to write. Aloha also was planning to confess his feelings for him.

Aloha's POV

If my Goggles accepts my feelings I'll be the happiest in world,but if he doesn't,welp thing aren't gonna end up good at all...But I'll make him mine forever~

I got some chills when I wrote the last part.

I glued the last pic of Goggles on the page and closed my diary.I may seem happy that I'll be with my Goggles,but I have to keep an eye on Rider.Sure Goggles considers him as his "best friend" but I don't think Ride puts it that way(PAUSE)...Welp I'll just get rid of him.

"Hehehe...HAhAhaHaHA!!ahhh~"(Not a moan)

Just thinking about him(Rider)dead brings me joy. Goggles will be,mine only mine~💗

*Time skip**At Inkopolis Square*

3rd person's POV

Rider-"Get off me!!"

Goggles-"NO!"

3rd person-"Narrator can you explain what's happening?"

Sure

Narrator's POV

Goggles was gripping Rider's leg.

Rider"Get get off(me car)my leg![Pushes Goggles to get him off(PAUSE)]"

Goggles-"Not until you come with me!"(PAUSE)

Aloah came(PAUSE)to the plaza and saw the scene from far away(PAUSE).

Aloha-"*Mind*Disgusting...(DISGUSTANG!)"

Goggles-"Please just this once!I'm just too scared to watch it on my own!"What is it Roblox sex or what?

Rider-"Then why did you rent it on the first place?!"

Goggles"Cuz I was planning to watch it with someone,but everyone's busy!"

Rider-"Get off!"

Aloha-"*Mind*How dare you treat my Goggles like that!"

Aloha was filled(PAUSE)with rage but hid it.

Goggles-"Please?!"

Rider-"Ok fine I'll do it(PAUSE)now get off my leg!"

Goggles-"[Releases(PAUSE)from Rider's leg]Yay!*Smiles*"

Aloha-"*Mind*No..."

3rd person's POV

Aloha walked towards Goggles and Rider and faked a smile.

Aloha-"Heya guys~🎵"

Goggles"Oh,hi Aloha."

Rider-"Sup."

Aloha-"*Mind*I have to get rid of Rider*Normal*So,what were you doin?"

Goggles explain the situation cuz authorakanarrator is lazy to write it.

I was supposed to say that but I'll let you pass.

Aloha-"Ah I see(a giant diugh),may I join?*Mind*I'm not letting him touch MY GOGGLES."

Goggles-"Sure!"

Rider-"*Mind*You gotta be joking with me..."

Aloha-"*Mind*Ooh Rider you're literally dead to me..."

*Time skip**To Goggles's house*

Narrator's POV

They got to Goggles's house and entered(PAUSE). Rider and Aloha stayed in the living room.

Goggles-"I'll be preparing the popcorn[Goes to the kitchen]."

Aloha-"I'll help."

Rider-"I'm going to the bathroom,I'll be back[Goes to the bathroom]."

Aloha-"[Grabs a knife and hides it behind him]Hey Gogs,I kinda have to go to the bathroom too,brb~🎵[Goes to the bathroom and waits for Rider to open the door]"

Goggles-"Okies[Puts the bag of popcorn on the microwave]."

Rider finished and opens the door and sees Aloha in front of him.

Rider-"Weren't you-"

Aloha took the knife out.He covered Rider's mouth and stabbed him right in his heart.Ride'r body fell to the ground.

*Thud*

Goggles heard that and went to investigate.He went to the bathroom.

Goggles-"Is everything o-"

Goggles looked in horror of what he had front of him;Rider's dead body and Aloha with a bloody knife.Goggles backed up in fear and proceeds to run to get out of his house.

Aloha-"DoN'T RuN aWaY FRoM mE!![Follows him]"

Goggles had tears I was terrified of Aloha.He made it to the door,but before he could escape he felt something hit him on the back of his head and fell into unconsciousness.

*Some time later**Night time*

Goggles-"Mm...[Starts to wake up]W-Where am I?*Scared*"

Goggles found himself fully naked and handcuffed to the bed.

Goggles-"*Mind*W-What is this?!Where am I?![Trembles in fear]"

Goggles struggled ticket his hands free but failed(test failed bitch).Meanwhile,Aloha entered(PAUSE)his room to see his little blueberry and sees him awake.Goggles saw Aloha.He trembled in fear as he saw him.

Aloha-"You're awake now~[Sits by the edge of his bed]"

Goggles closed his eyes and turned his head away from Aloha's look,still trembling in fear.

Aloha-"You look so cute like that~[Gets on top of him and caress his hips]Your skin is very soft~"

Goggles-"*Trembling*L-Let me go!..."

Aloha-"I'm afraid I can't do that~"

[Lemon starts now~]

Aloha took all of his clothes off.

Goggles-"*Tears up*N-No..."

His tears ran down his cheeks and trembled insanely.

Aloha-"Don't cry sweetheart~[Gets rid of Goggles's tears with his thumb]I'll just make you mine and that's all~[Kisses him on the lips]"

Goggles didn't corresponded and just kept trembling in fear.

Aloha-"[Separates and bites and sucks Goggles's neck leaving marks all over his neck]"

Goggles-"Ngh!~S-Stop!"

Aloha-"Nope~[Puts Goggles's legs over his shoulders]You'll be mine forever~[His sanity was all the way up and inserts the tip of his member on Goggle's entrance]

Goggles-"AAH!!"

Aloha pushed the rest of his member slowly.

Goggles-"Kyaaaah!P-Pull it out!!"

Aloha-"I can't do that~Also you're so warm inside~[Starts to thrust]Mm~"

Goggles-"Nya!~Stop!~[Kicks his legs]"

Aloha tightened his grasp on Goggle's legs to stop him.Goggle's legs got weak from Alpha's strong grasp and cried from the pain.

Aloha-"Calm down my blueberry it'll be quick~[Thrusts faster]"

Goggles-"IAAAA!!"

Aloha thrusted carelessly.Goggles screamed in pain as he felt a liquid run down his entrance.It was blood.Goggles felt like he was gonna pass out from all the pain and the tip of his tentacles were gray.Before he could pass out Aloha groaned as he cummed inside of him.Goggles moaned mixed with a scream and cried.

Aloha-"[Pulls out and pat Goggle's head]There there sweetheart~"

Goggles cried non stop and didn't said a single word or looked to him.

Aloha-"[Kisses Goggles's forehead]You'll be with me forever~*Eye twitch*"

Thats were Goggles knew he(fucked up)would never be set free.

The End


	7. Dirty Eging X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

No one's POV

Headphones-"Everything ready?"

Glasses-"Yes."

Bobbles-"Everyone has their suitcases done?"

Glasses and Headphones-"Of course."

Narrator's POV

"Heya!What'cha doin?"A voice said.

It was Eging who came(PAUSE)out of nowhere.

Glasses and Headphones jumped of surprise and Bobbles just kept smiling.

Bobbles-"Hi Eging!"She wasn't surprised at all.

Eging-"Sup and I haven't got an answer yet."

Glasses-"Oh,we're going to a resort for Goggles's birthday."

Eging-"Oh,I see~[Hides his smirk by smiling.]"

I feel like I'm getting worse at writing.

Bobbles-"Would you like to go with us?The whole S4 leaders,Rider and Gloves are coming too."

Eging-"Sure.I gotta tell Emperor tho.I'll be back."

Eging left(the server).

Eging's POV

Sure that little dork is nice and all but he's been getting into my mind lately (my feeling has taken over me~🎵). What should I give him? Hmm...Got it!I'll need a few things and I'll be ready to let him receive it(PAUSE). Besides,it'll be worth a try~

Narrator's POV

Eging ye bastard~ Anyways,Eging went to his home and prepared his suitcase. He texted Emperor to let him know where he was going. At first Emperor didn't agreed to this but when Eging lied about Half-Rim being with Gloves immediately agreed and told Eging that he was going there too. Because of Gloves of course~

Eging-"It always works."B)

Eging had his suitcase done with his Sanic speed. I know its Sonic ok? He left his house to buy what he needs for Goggles's"gift".

*Meanwhile with Goggles's friends*

No one's POV

Glasses-"Goggles you're late again..."He acted since Goggles's teammates already knew that he was gonna be late.

Goggles-"Sorry sorry."

Narrator's POV

Goggles made it to his teammatesakafriends,late as always.

Glasses-"But did you prepared your suitcase like I told you to do yesterday?"

Goggles-"Yep,maybe thats why I overslept again. I was too tired when I finished preparing it(PAUSE)."

Headphones-"Good excuse."

Goggles-"But why did you wanted me to prepare my suitcase anyways?"

Glasses-"Glad you asked.[Fixes his Retro Specs.] We have a surprise for you."

Goggles-"Ah?Tell me tell me!"He said like a lil boy.

Bobbles-"You'll see when we get rhere today!"She said happily.

Goggles-"Aww c'mon tell me!"

Glasses-"Like Bobbles said,you're gonna see it today.Now,let's get our suitcases.[Looks at Headphones.]Headphones you go with Goggles to get his suitcase while Bobbles gets your suitcase and I'll be getting the rest of the things done."

Heaphones-"[Nods and passes over her apartment keys ti Bobbles.]Don't lose them."

Bobbles simply nodded and left off. Glasses also left to get his case and finish the final touchings(PAUSE).

Headphones-"Let's go get your suitcase."

Goggles nodded and they left off.

*Time skip* *In the restort*

Glasses and Bobbles were already there waiting for the rest of the guys. A few minutes passed and the S4 leadres,Gloves,Rider,Emperor and Eging came(PAUSE). Everyone chatted while they waited for Goggles and Headphones. While they chatted Eging left to the lobby to make a few changes on the roommates part. He just wants to fuck Goggles ok?BV

Eging-"*Mind*Let's see how it turns out."

*Time skip cuz the narrator is lazy af*

3rd persons's POV-"I'm also back."

Headphones covered Goggles's eyes with her hands while Goggles carried his suitcase.

Goggles-"Headphones are we there yet? I can't see!"

Headphones-"Just a little bit more(PAUSE)and...Here we are."

Headphones removed her hands off Goggles's eyes. Goggles got surprised when he was recieved by a sudden"Surprise!!"out of everyone. Aloha went up to Goggles and put a hand around Goggles's neck.

Aloha-"Happy Birthday Gogs~🎵Hehe."

Goggles-"Aww thanks everyone![Looks at everyone with a big smile.]"

Although,Eging felt jealous by Aloha's action towards Goggles.

Bobbles-"We've been planning this for days!"

Army-"[Writing on his manual.]We looked for the best resort for a few days actually."

Aloha-"With my help of course~🎵"

Mask-"Yeaaaah..."

Aloha felt a death glare from somewhere,still beside Goggles. Aloha looked slowly to the group and saw Eging(hatin ass face)staring deadly at him. Aloha shivered and leaves Goggles alone. Skull walks up to Aloha.

Skull-"[Whispers in Aloha's ear.] What's wrong?"

Aloha-"[Whispers in Skull's ear.]Eging is staring at me and I don't like it..."

Skull-"*Mind*Thats weird..."

Meanwhile,Emperor talked with Eging but privatetly. Eging explained but didn't told the real reason why he wanted to come(PAUSE). Eging(rizes)lies once again.

Narrator's POV

Everyone went to the checkout counter to get their kyes and partners but it was weird for Glasses cuz he put the whole team blue in together in a different room. Eging was the one who changed partners without being noticed and added Emperor and Gloves together so that Eging could not get in trouble with his leader and distract him.

Glasses-"This is weird. I swear I put the whole team together..."

Rider-"[Walks up to Glasses.] Its just a little change it's nothing."

Eging-"[With them.] Ey don't worry I'll take care of that lil dork for you."

Glasses-"*Sigh*Fine."

*Time skip cuz holy shit this is long af*

Everyone got to their rooms. Although Goggles and Eging's room was far away from the others. I wonder why?(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Eging and Goggles made it to their room.

Goggles-"I can't wait to do all kinds of things here!" He smiled.

Eging-"*Nods*Mhm,c'mon let's get changed."

Goggles-"Alright!"

*Time skip after a long time in pools and lots of eating ang Goggles being way too close with Eging*Wait wha-

*Night time*

Ok nvm my question then. Goggles and Eging went back to their room. Eging was the 1st to take a shower. 3 minutes passed and Eging finished showerw then got out thanks to his speed.

Goggles-"My turn!"

Goggles went to shower.

[Lemon starts now~]

Eging put the'Do not disturb'sign on the front of the front side of the door so the maids can't get in. Eging smirked and began preparing himself. He took out a blue ribbon from his suitcase,one of the items he bought,and some erection pills. He ate a pill an his ding dong(sorry not so sorry)went erected in seconds. He removed the towel that was covering his"area",sat in the middle of the bed and wrapped the blue ribbon around his member with a perfect bow on the tip. Y'all a lil detail is always necessary.👌🏻

Eging-"*Mind*Hope this works."

Eging decided to rest to wait for Goggles but fell asleep.

*5 minutes later*

Goggles came out the shower.

Goggles-"Now that was refreshing."

Goggles stretched then on instinct he looked over the bed. His face went deep red as he saw Eging fully naked in front of his eyes. At firts he was shocked but then smirked a little and licked his lips looking like he was hungry for dessert~ He removed his towel and hopped on the bed. He admired Eging's length,large and extra thick member,and also liked the ribbon decoration.

PLOT TWIST AGAIN FAM!!>:D

Goggles removed the ribbon. He licked from bottom to tip of Eging's member. Eging let out little groans mixed with moans then Goggles proceeded to suck Eging's member but it was impossible to take the whole thing into his mouth.

Eging-"Mm~[Grabs his head and thrusts.]"

Goggles-"Ngh!~mh~mm~[Sucks faster.]"

Eging-"Shit~You're so good at this~"

Goggles looked at Eging with a smirk while sucking as a 'Aww thank you~'.

Eging-"But enough sucking.[Pulls Goggles out.]"

Goggles-"Aww why?" He whined.

Eging-"Don't you wanna get to tbe fun part?~"

Goggles-"*Thinks*Sure~"

They changed positions. Goggles is laying on his back and Eging was on top of him. They didn't even took 5 seconds before starting to make out. Their tongues danced inside their hot moisty the caverns,also with their salivas mixing. Their make out lasted for a solid 20 seconds and then they pulled apart for air. Both panted as Goggles spread his legs to give Eging and easier access to his entrance.

Eging-"Wow,you seem very excited to receive my gift~"

Goggles-"Stop making me wait I want your "gift" inside already!" He whined. "But please be gentle."

Eging-"Alright then."

Eging grabbed Goggles's legs then pushed the tip of gis member gently.

Goggles-"Ngh!~K-Keep going."

Eging-"Ok?[Pushes the rest of his member in.]"

Goggles-"Nya!~[Bites his bottom lip.]"

Eging stayed still. Although its was strange for him. I few minutes ago Goggles played submissive but now he's acting shy all of the sudden.

Goggles-"*Breaths deeply*Ok go."

Eging-"If you say so...[Starts to thrust slowly.]"

Goggles-"Mm~ahh~*Calm breathing*"

Eging licked Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"Ohh~Ngh~E-Eging~"

Eging smirked then bites and sucks Gogglesls's neck leaving his marks of territory on him.

Goggles-"Ah!~don't bite to hard~"

Eging-"[Keeps thrusting slowly.] I'm just marking my territory~[Bites and sucks hardly on Google sweet neck spot.]"

Goggles-"Aah!~Ah~Ahh~"

Eging smirked.

Goggles-"M-More~"

Eging-"Call me daddy if you want more~"

Goggles-"More daddy~Please~"

Eging-"[Starts to to thrust faster.] You're so tight~" He groaned.

Goggles-"Ahh!~Nya!~C-Cuz~Ah!~You're so~Ngh!~big~Ahn!~"

Eging-"Mm~thanks for the compliment~"

Goggles-"More daddy!~Fuck me harder!~[Sticks his tongue out.]"

Eging-"[Kisses him then pulls apart.] Sure~"

Eging starts to thrust roughly.

Goggles-"Aah!!~Aoh!~Daddy!~I'm so close!~"

Eging-"Ah~Me too!~"

Eging thrusts roughly few more times then bursted his juicy load inside Goggles's hot walls while moaning loudly.

Goggles-"Aooh~*Cums*" He mold loudly as he felt hot cum filling him.

Both panted. Eging pulled out then set down beside Goggles and kisses(Goggles's->)his forehead. Eding and Goggles covered themselves with the bed's blankets.

Goggles-"*Giggles*Goodnight."

Eging-"Goodnight birthday boy."

Both fell asleep.

The End.


	8. Army X Skull X Dirty Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Lets spice things up!

3rd person's P-

Goggles-"S-Shit~ahh~"

Ok what the fuck is this? Narrator,you're the one who loves to narrate this dirty shit.

Narrator-"Alright,sweet!"

Narrator's POV

Goggles was playing with himself,buttnaked,with a dildo. Allow me to explain first before y'all ask wtf is going on. Goggles may look innocent but that's it's mask to hide how he really is. Outside his mask he's like a 6 year old and behind that mask he's a total sex addict. Right now Goggles is very close to his climax. He thrusted the dildo a few more times before cumming and moan loudly.

Goggles-"*Pants* *Mind*Still doesn't please me as before..."

Goggles pulled the dildo out then went to the bathroom to clean it.

*A few minutes later.*

3rd person's POV

Goggles finished cleaning the dildo. Goggles had his clothes fixed too and hid the dildo in his closet. Goggles stretched feeling normal.

Narrator's POV

When Goggles fucks himself he does it like its nothing like its REALLY normal which is fucked up. He would also think about something next level shit and that is sex. He would never do it with a stranger cuz he would actually feel disgusted but he would do it with someone he knows and boi oh boi there's even that 'big' boi Emperor but there's his other friends too. Goggles only wants something or someone who can fulfill his pleasurable wish but doesn't know the guy who can make it come true. This is fucked up but fuck it its just a book. He left his house to look for any of his friends who may have a crush on him and get the opportunity to get fucked and fill his desires~

Now let's go with the Semes,Skull and Army.

*In the plaza*

The S4 where having a meeting for the next tournament. Although Skull wasn't paying a lot of attention cuz he's in his thoughts while Army seems the same as Skull but Aloha and Mask didn't notice it. Some minutes passed and Army was talking. In other words they were having their usual meeting/hangout. Aloha fucking around,Mask almost falls asleep,Army doing most of the talk and Skull listening a bit,normal.

*Skull and Army(what they do)*

Well,mostly,Skull jacks off when he feels like it and Army would do the same but on night times in his house,in the bathroom since he's clean with his "duties". In other words they want to fuck somebody but with someone well known like...Goggles. Looks like they have a jackpot after all~

*Back with Goggles*

Goggles walked to the plaza cheery as ever. Skull got out of the tower with his team. Army and his team are in a meeting near Crusty Seans. Goggles made it to the plaza and starts what he needs to do,look for any of his friends who would be interested in "playing" with him. Goggles walked around.

Goggles-"*Mind*[Looks to his surroundings.] Let's see,who should I go with... [Sees Snorkel.] Nah he looks too interested in Aloha and it ain't gonna be the same... [Sees Designer.] To weird for me... [Sees Prince with his brother,Emperor.] Meh Prince is too innocent and doesn't even know the word boner plus his bro seems a bit too close to him... Ugh its too hard!! [Sees Skull who's eating a lolipop near Judd and mini Judd.] Hmm... [Looks a bit down "there",simulated.] He looks like a big boy to me~ [Licks his lips but on instinct sees Army with his team.] There's an other buff boy too~ Maybe we can have a trio~"

Goggles was too desperate looking for pleasure but he got his catch but he has to wait for the right time and think to get what he wants. Skull said his goodbye to his team the went over Crusty Sean's truck to eat something. Army ended his meeting with his team then and stayed near Crusty Seans truck checking everything new he wrote in. Skull got his order then sees Army sitting down reading his manual. Skull decided to sit with Army and both talked about thier usual thing in their meetings. Goggles hid a bit behind Crusty Sean's truck and looked then spys Army and Skull.

Goggles-"*Mind* Ok the 2 of them are together now,alone,this should be easy. Ok here goes nothing."

Goggles went towards them.

Narrataor's POV

Goggles-"Heya Skull and Army!" He said cherry.

Army-"Well hello Goggles. What brings you here?"

Skull-"Hey. [Takes a huge bite out of his food.]"

Goggles-"*Smiles* Well can I hang with you a bit?"

Skull looked confused,ahh gee I wonder why?...

Army-"Uhh,sure?"

Goggles-"Great!"

Skull-"*Mind* What is he up to?"

Goggles,being a whore,sits on Skull's lap.

Skull-"*Mind* What the-"

Goggles-"[Looks back at Skull.] Don't mind me."

Army-"*Mind* What the fuck?..."

Skull felt wierd at first,eyy I didn't use a number this time,but actually didn't mind at all and just kept eating until he was done. There was an awkward silence between them.

Goggles-"*Mind* I better get rid of this boring atmosphere."

Skull felt something rubbing his crotch and he couldn't believe that it was Goggles's ass. Goggles made it seem like he was adjusting to be more comfortable but he was doing it on purpose. It wasn't long till' Skull got a boner an touched Goggles ass with it.

Goggles-" [Feels Skull's boner and bits his bottom lip.] *Mind* Damn he's definitely a big boy~"

Skull had his heavy breathing underneath his bandana going but he felt the need to release again like he does everyday. Army was distracted reading his manual and wasn't paying attention to EVERYTHING THAT'S GOING ON IN HIS FACE. Ahem sorry there. Goggles gave a seductive look to Skull so that Skull can understand what he wants.

Skull-"*Mind* Oh I'm fucking you today~ [Smirks then moves his hips a bit like a thrusting movement.]"

Goggles-"[Bites his bottom lip trying to not moan but he's saving those moans for later.] *Mind* One down~ [Looks at Army,who was distracted with his manual.] *Mind* One more to go then jackpot~"

Goggles stands up then goes and does the same thing he did to Skull. Army's reaction was a little different from Skull's reaction but his face when like a full red tomato.

Goggles-"*Smirks* Hehe~ [Stands up then turns around to look at the boys he needs.] Can we go somewhere... Private?~"

Skull-"*Looks at Army* We're going to my house."

Army-"W-What?"

Goggles-"Then that settles it. Let's go."

Skull-"[Whispers in Army's ear.] Dude c'mon. Maybe it won't be bad after all."

Army-"F-Fine then..."

Goggles smirked as Skull and Army standed up.

*Time skip in Skull's bedroom*

[Lemon starts now~]

The boys were fully naked. Goggles is in the middle on the bed while Skull and Army were beside him. Goggles got on fourth position.

Goggles-"C'mon don't be shy~"

Skull-"[Looks at Army.] We'll take turns. I'll go first on behind him."

Goggles-"C'mon just slam it in." He said impatiently.

Skull-"Yes we know. [Gets behind Goggles and grabs his(Goggles's)hips while his member pointed at Goggles's entrance.] You better get ready,Army."

Army led out a long sigh then got himself in position,his member in front of Goggles face. Goggles drooled as he sees Army's member then opens his mouth. Goggles sure wants to get fucked like in some other lemon-shots of mine.

Skull-"One,two,three. [Pushes in his whole member.]"

Goggles-"Ngh!~"

Army put his member in Goggles mouth gently.

Goggles-"Mm~"

Goggles moved his hips cuz he just wanted to get the shit started already. Skull knew this action and starts thrusting as Army did the same. Goggles sucked and licked Army's member.

Army-"Ngh~Mm~" He bit his bottom lip.

Skull-"*Licks his lips* Damn your so tight~"

Goggles-"Mmh~Amn~Mm~ *Mind* Ohhh~ This what I needed~ [Keeps sucking and bobbs his head going for full member in his mouth.]"

Army-"*Pants* F-Fuck~ Your so good at this~ [Carres Goggles's head.]"

Goggles-"*Mind* Aww thank you~ I've been practicing with pickles and bananas~"

Skull-"Mh~"

Skull thrusted faster cuz it felt so GOOD being tighten and needed to release. Army led Goggles do the job of sucking him off.

Goggles-"Mmh!~Nh~Ahn!~ [Sucks faster.]"

Army-"Ngh!~Mh~Ah~"

Moans and sounds of sucking and fucking filled the room and the atmosphere was hot but not as hell,more like a... Pleasure world~

Goggles-"Nygh!~ Mmh~ Ahm!~ *Mind* This is paradise!~"

Skull-"Shit,I'm close~ Ngh~"

Army-"S-Same~ Ahh!~"

Goggles-"*Mind* I'm finally going to try "that" stuff! C'mon cum already! *Normal* Mmh!~Nhh!~"

Skull thrusted a few more time before busting his load inside of Goggles. Army thrusted a bit then cums inside of Goggles's mouth. Goggles moaned loudly,Army's member still inside, and swallowed ALL Army's juice leaving Army's member clean as like nothing happened to it and felt Skull's hot "ink" fill him.

Army-"*Pants* My turn. [Pulls out.]"

Skull-"[Hears his phone ring then pulls out to get his phone on top of his night table.] I'll be back."

Goggles-"[Licks his lips.] Tasty~"He smirked.

Army had a wide red blush from that comment. Skull picked up his phone then gets out of his room to answer the call.

*After Skull's call*

Skull came back.

Skull-"Uhh I gotta go,I have a date with Paisley."

Army-"WAIT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Goggles-"Not surprise at all." He didn't give a shit.

Skull-"I thought you already knew but you can keep doing your thing with Goggles. I'll be taking a shower."

Skull left the server... Jk he left his room and goes to the bathroom. Army and Goggles were left alone.

Army-"Well I'm-"

Army got pinned down by Goggles.

Goggles-"You're not going anywhere until you fill me~"

Army's blush increased.

Goggles-"Don't worry,I'll do it quick~"

Goggles positioned himself right above Army's member then slammed his ass on it.

Goggles-"Nyaaa!!!~"

Army-"Ah!~"

Goggles didn't wanted adjust and starts bouncing on Army's member.

Goggles-"Aoh~ Ah!~ Ngh!~ Ahh!~"

Army-"Ah~ Ngh!~ Mmh~"

Goggles-"Seems that you-Nya!~ Love it ahh~"

Army-"[Grabs Goggles's hips.] S-Shut up! Ngh!~"

Goggles kept doing this but faster until it was time for both of them to cum.

Army-"Shit I'm cumming!~ Ngh!~"

Goggles-"Waaaa!~ Me too!~ Nya!~"

Goggles bounced a few more times the blasted his load everywere,well not literally.

Army-"Ngh!~

Army also blasted his load inside of Goggles.

Goggles-"Aaah!!~"

Both panted tiredly as Skull comes in,finished showering.

Skull-"Ya'll still here?"

Goggles-"Relax big boy we just finished."

Goggles got off of Army then picks his clothes then put them on easily.

Skull-"Your hips don't hurt?!"

Goggles-"Not if I already got used to this pain but the pain comes a bit later so I gotta go before I fall in the middle of the street. See ya~"

Goggles left the house like nothing happened.

Skull-"Huh... [Looks at Army.] You ok there bud?"

Army-"I don't know..."

Army just put his clothes on then leaves the house without any words while Skull prepared himself for his date.

The End~


	9. Glasses X Innocent Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

3rd person's POV

Headphones had invited his friends to a sleepover at her house. She had everything prepared for tonight. She waited patiently,laying on her bed,in her bedroom while using her phone. A few minutes passed and she heard knocks from the front door. She got off her bed then went to her front door. She opened the door revealing her friends,Bobbles,Glasses and Goggles.

Headphones-"Heya guys!"

Bobbles-"Hi girl! [Hugs her.]"

Headphones smiled and huged back.

Goggles-"I want to hug too! [Hugs both of them.]"

Glasses chuckled at Goggles's action.

Narrator's POV

Glasses had a crush on Goggles ever since they grew up together,and maybe had a few dirty thoughts too during that bond~

Headphones-"[Pulls apart from the embrace and makes way for her friends.] Come in(PAUSE)."

Everyone walked in(PAUSE). Headphones closed the door,locked it of course,and led her friends to her bedroom.

*Timelapse,a short one tho*

Everyone is here! No? Ok... Everyone chated algong. Glasses ordered pizza. They played Twister,sang,played hide and seek inside and more things as they waited for the pizza to come. The final game starts now in Headphones's room.

*End of timelapse*

Headphones-"Anyone up to truth or dare?"

Bobbles,Glasses and Goggles-"Sure."

Everyone gathered around making a circle and sat down.

Headphones-"Alright,who wants to go first?"

Goggles-"I wan to!" He smiled.

Glasses-"*Mind* What cute dork." He smiled to himself.

Goggles-"*Looks at Bobbles* Bobbles,truth or dare?"

Bobbles-"Mmm dare."

Goggles-"Alright,I dare you toooo hmm make a bowl of cereal but blindfolded."

Bobbles-"Okies."

After that dare alot of mess was caused on Headphones's kitchen. They cleaned up then went back in the bedroom.

Glasses-"[Looks at Goggles.] Ok never do that dare again."

Goggles-"I just wanted to see how it turns out." He said innocently.

Everyone looked in awe to the innocent blueberry.

Headphones-"Okay okay,Bobbles your turn."

Bobbles-"Ok. [Looks at Glasses.] Truth or dare?"

Glesses-"Truth."

Bobbles-"Mmm... Do you have a crush on someone?"

Glasses's face went red on an instant by that question.

Headphones-"Ahhh that face means yes then~"

Glasses-"N-No..." He looked away flushed.

Headphones-"That face doesn't say no ya know?~"

Goggles just stood there confused and Bobbles laughted. They heard the front door knock.

Headphones-"Pizza's here."

Goggles-"Yippee!"

*Time skip to bedtime*

Everyone was settled down in their sleeping bags,except Headphones cuz she has her own bed obviously. They said goodnight to each others and slept.

*Time skip*

It was midnight and Glasses seems to be doing some weird noises while sleeping. He has been having some wet dreams about Goggles lately,Goggles being the bottom one of course. Well I'm crossing the line a bit on this one. Goggles heard his buddy then opened his eyes then yawned. He looked over to his friend and heard the "weird noises" coming out of his mouth.

Goggles-"*Whispers*Glasses? [Shooks him gently.] Glaaaasseeees?"

Glasses-"Mm~ Mn... [Wakes up then looks at Goggles with a red tomatoed face.] Since when you were up?!"

Goggles-"*Whispers*Shh,you're gonna wake the girls up."

Glasses-"*Whispers*S-Sorry... But what are you doing up at this time?"

Ok this whole conversation is whispered I'm too lazy to put '*Whispers*' on every part of these things.

Goggles-"You were making weird noises and that woke me up. Is something wrong?" He asked innocently.

Glasses-"N-No!!"

Goggles-"Okayyy then?..."

There was an awkward silence between them but Goggles decided to break it.

Goggles-"Sooooo, who do have a crush on?"

Glasses-"Seriously Goggles?!"

Goggles-"Yeah,I would like to know." He smiled.

Glasses-"W-W-Well... Fine I'll tell you..."

Goggles kept looking at Glasses directly into his eyes. Glasses lowered his head.

Glasses-"Y-You..."

Goggles-"Me? Huh............ ME?!" He exclaimed almost screaming.

Glasses-"Shhh!!"

Back to whispering.

Goggles-"S-Sorry,but r-really?" His face was pure red.

Glasses nodded,still flushed. Ah~ So sexy~ JK!! Goggles didn't know what to say.

Glasses-"I love you and more than a friend."

Goggles-"U-Umm I-I uh I-"

Goggles was shushed by Glasses's lips,connecting them like a puzzle pieces that it meant to be together. I'm writing some dramatic and poetic shit for the 1st time holy molly. Goggles's heart beat like 100 miles as he corresponds to the kiss. Their kiss lasted for 10 seconds then pulled apart.

Glasses-"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Goggles-"Y-Yes!"

Glasses felt joy running through his body. Although they heard something.

Headphones-"I knew it was Goggles all along~"

Goggles and Glasses-"YOU WERE UP THE WHOLE TIME?!"

*Many months later~*

Glasses and Goggles had dated over many months but one day Glasses thought about going to the next level. One day Glasses had invited his boyfriend,Goggles,to his house cuz he got something planed to do with him tonight. 

*Night time*

Glasses waited,sitting on the sofá,for his boyfriend to come. Tonight Goggles's innocense would be taken away.

*Knock knock*

Glasses-"*Mind* Thats him."

Glasses got up and went to the front door then opened it.

Goggles-"Hi Glasses." He smiled.

Glasses-"Hello Gogs,come in."

Glasses made way for Goggles. Goggles walks in and Glasses closed the door behind him and locked it.

Glasses-"Lets go to my room."

Goggles-"Okie."

Both went to Glasses's room and sat on the bed. Glasses's plan begins now.

Glasses-"Are you feeling thirsty?"

Goggles-"A little."

Glasses-"I'll get you some water then. *Stands up*"

Goggles-"Ok,thanks."

Glasses went to the kitchen. He prepared a glass of water but opened a cabinet then took out a mini plastic bag of aphrodisiac pill but in powder. If y'all don't know whats an aphrodisiac its a heat pill. He opened the bag then poured the powder on the water and mixed it untili it was the water's color,even tho the water doesn't have any damn color.

Glasses-"Perfect." He muttered himself.

Glasses took the glass of water and goes back to his bedroom. He offered the water to Goggles.

Goggles-"Thanks. [Takes the glass of water then drinks the whole thing(PAUSE).]"

Glasses waited for the effect to start running. Goggles finished the drink but started to feel weird inside. Goggles put the glass on Glasses's night table then felt a hot wave rush down on his lower parts of his body.

Goggles-"M-Mm~ [Starts to pant and grips his jacket.]"

Glasses-"*Mind* Its time. *Normal* Is something wrong Goggles?" He acted.

Goggles-"M-My body w-why ngh~ Do I feel h-hot?..." Blushes madly.

Glasses-"I think I know what is."

Goggles-"W-What is it? Mh!~" He tighten his legs between down "there".

Glasses-"You're in the heat and don't worry I'll help you."

Goggles-"D-Do something!"

[Lemon starts now~]

Glasses pinned Goggles down. Goggles kept panting.

Goggles-"G-Glasses,w-what are you d-doing?"

Glasses-"I'm helping you~"

Glasses snaked his hands under Goggles's jacket and black t-shirt,feeling the blue boy's soft and smooth pale skin.

Goggles-"Mmm!~ G-Glasses I-I don't think thats work- [Feels a pinch.] Ahhh!~"

Glasses pinched and rubbed Goggles's nipples making Goggles moan louder. Glasses took off Goggles's jacket and black t-shirt.

Goggles-"H-Hey!"

Glasses-"Its part of the treatment. [Lowers his head near Goggles's neck and starts licking and sucking Goggles's neck.]"

Goggles-"A-Ah!~ Ngh~ Aah~"

Glasses kept doing this while stripping down Goggles's pants and underwear,throwing them somewhere,revealing his erected member. Goggles's face went red and tried to cover his lower parts with his hands.

Glasses-"Aren't you cute~"

Glasses striped his pants and underwear off then threw them across the room,leaving with his shirt and tie on. Goggles kept holding that area and panted.

Glasses-"Hey it's ok,this is gonna work,trust me."

Goggles-"O-Ok."

Glasses removed Goggles's hands. Glasses grabbed both of Goggles's legs and placed them on his shoulders then grabbed Goggles's hips,making sure his member was pointing at the pink entrance. 

Glasses-"I'll be gentle."

Goggles-"H-Huh?"

Glasses pushed in slowly his whole member in.

Goggles-"Waaah!!!~ [Grips the bedsheets.]"

Glasses stood still to let his boyfriend adjust to this new feeling. 3 minutes passed and Glasses starts to thrust slowly.

Goggles-"A-Aah~ Nya~ Nh~"

Glasses-"Damn Goggles,you're hot inside~"

Glasses kept thrusting slowly then bends down and bites and sucks Goggles's neck,leaving hickey all over Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"Nya~ Glasses~ Aaah~ [Looks at Glasses but with lustful eyes.]"

Glasses saw the lust from his blueberry then starts pounding him.

Goggles-"Ah!~ Ahh~ Aah!~ Nya!~ Glasses~"

Glasses loved hearing Goggles say his name like this and his cute moans.

Glasses-" [Keeps pounding him.] You like it don't you?~*

Goggles-"Nya~ Y-Yes!~ Aah!~ Glasses~"

Glasses-"You want more?~"

Goggles-"Y-Yes!~ Nya!~ Aah~"

Glasses pounded harder and Goggles screamed out of pleasure.

Goggles-"Aaah!!~ Waah!!~ Aoh!!~ [Unconsciously sticks his tongue out.] Aaanh!!~"

Glasses-"[Pounds more harder.] Ngh~ Mm~"

Goggles screamed out of pleasure the whole accion. Both were reaching their climaxes.

Goggles-"G-Glasses!~ Ahh!~ S-Something's coming out!! Nya!!"

Glases-"I'm gonna cum."

A few more pounds finished the work. Goggles cummed all over Glasses's shirt and beed sheets and Glasses cumed inside of Goggles.

Goggles-"[Feels the hot "stuff" fill him.] Nya!!!!~"

Both panted of tiredness. Glasses pulled out carefully and sets down next to his satisfied boyfriend.

Glasses-"Feeling better?"

Goggles-"Y-Yeah,what was that?"

Glasses-"[Pulls the coverd up to cover both of them.] I'll explain you tomorrow."

Goggles-"Okie."

Both hugged eachother then fell asleep in that position.

The End


	10. Emperor X Neko Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV

It was a dark and cold night. Everyone in the rich neighborhood are sleeping,meanwhile the monarch and prince were still up watching tv together in the family room since they have nothing to do tomorrow all day. Prince cuddled with his older brother on the sofa.

Prince-"Nii-san? [Looks at Emperor.]"

Emperor-"Yes Prince?"

Prince-"Is it true that there's an unknown creature out there roaming around neighborhoods?"

Emperor-"Where did you get that information of this "unknown creature" ?"

Prince-"Well I heard some rumors on the internet that there was a fluffy creature out the-"

Emperor-"Prince do you really believe everything what the internet says?"

Prince-"W-Well most of the articles are tru-"

Prince was cut off by a sound in the direction of their backyard. Emperor and Prince,immediately,turned their heads towards the transparent slide door with a,well with a curtain covering it,to the backyard,wich was closed with lock. They saw the bushes rumble.

Emperor-"Prince stay here."

Prince did what he commanded,by hidding to the left side of the sofa to not be seen. Emperor quickly grabbed a knife from the kitchen and a flashlight from one of the cabinets. He slid the curtain and unlocked and opened the slide door then stepped outside while turning the flashlight on.

Emperor-"[Points the flashlight at the bush.] Come out!" He said with a threatening tone.

"Meow..."

Emperor-"*Mind* A cat?... *Normal* [Turns his head to look inside the house.] Prince everything's fine its just a cat."

Prince-"Really? [Gets out from his hiding spot and goes to Emperor.] Where is it?"

Emperor-"Its hiding in the bushes."

Prince-"[Walks towards the bushes.] Here kitty kitty,please come out. [Moves the bushes a bit.]"

A creature jumped out of the bushes as Prince jumped of surprise and almost fell to the ground but his older brother kept him standing,while the flashlight and knife that Emperor was holding fell to the ground.

"Hissss!!!"

Emperor-"[Looks at the creature.] What the hell?!"

The creature is a blue ink colored inkling with furry and fluffy ears and tail of a cat,sharp teeth hissing at its opponent,pissed and naked and only had Pilot Goggles on.

"Hissss!!!"

Prince-"That's it! Nii-san thats the creature!" He smiled cuz of his innocence.

Emperor wasn't letting his little brother get eaten or killed by the creature so he backed up.

"Hisss!! [His stomach grumbles.] Meow..."

Prince-"Nii-San,he's hungry."

Emperor-"Yes I can see that."

Prince-"Can we give him some fish?"

The creature's ears perked up as it heard the word 'fish'.

"Meow!"

Emperor-"Uhhhhh,sure I guess. [Lets go his little brother.]"

Prince-"I'll get it!"

Prince ran off to get some salmon from the fridge. Emperor kept an eye on the creature while the creature looked at him with curiosity.

Emperor-"What do you want?"

"Food."

Emperor-"You can talk?!"

"Noooooo I speak feline only" He said sarcasticly.

Prince came back with good sized raw salmon meat(PAUSE) on a plate.

Prince-"Here ya go. [Puts the plate down.]"

The creature immediately starts eating the salmon cuz of his hunger and also ate like a cat.

Emperor-"So... Whats your name?"

"[Stops eating for a second.] Goggles. [Goes back to eating.]"

Prince-"Woah he talks! My name is Prince and this is my big brother Emperor."

Emperor-"Uhuh..."

Goggles finished eating.

Goggles-"*Mini burp* Ahhh thank you so much for the food. I was starving."

Prince-"You're welcome."

Emperor-"*Mind* Unbelievable..."

Goggles got into position to clean himself with his tongue and was flexible enough to clean those "parts" of his body. Emperor covered Prince's eyes and looked away to l,at least,give Goggles some privacy while he "showered". After a few minutes Goggles finished then sits down.

Goggles-"Hmm?"

Emperor-"[Still with his eyes closed.] Are you done."

Goggles-"Yes."

Emperor-"[Opens his eyes and uncovers Prince's eyes then looks at the sky.] Its pretty late,lets get inside. [Picks the flashlight and knife up.]"

Prince-"C'mon Goggles!" He cheered and goes inside.

Goggles turned his head a bit to the left meaning that he was confused.

Emperor-"C'mon get inside."

Goggles goes inside walking on 4 legs which is impossible for an inkling. Even tho Goggles is part cat he has inkling arms and legs and knows how to walk and run like a cat.

Emperor-"*Mind* What am I gonna do with this guy now? [Gets inside,closes the slide door with lock and adjusts the curtains so the inside canot be visible.]"

Prince-"Nii-San can we keep him?" He hugged Goggles,who was confused.

Emperor-"*Sigh* Fine..."

Prince-"Yay!"

Goggles-"Uhh what?"

Emperor-"But Prince,he's not a complete animal."

Goggles-"[Looks at Emperor.] Relax,I know what a toilet his plus I can clean myself easily."

Emperor just stayed quiet. Prince yawned and Emperor took him to his room,Prince's room,to get some sleep as Goggles waited in the family. After Emperor did that(PAUSE)he came back to deal with the "kitty".

Emperor-"You need a real shower right now."

Goggles-"Ugh fine."

*After the shower and cleaning teeth and to Emperor's room*

Emperor dressed Goggles with some of his casual clothes,although Goggles stayed in a paralyzed position of the new feeling of wearing clothes for the first time.

Emperor-"You've never wore clothes before?"

Goggles-"*Paralyzed* No,and it feels weird..."

Emperor-"You'll get used to it."

Emperor got on his bed,moves the covers then lays down,and leaves some space for Goggles to sleep with him. Goggles did what a cat would do. He hopped to the bed then crawled and layed down on Emperor's legs and sets his heas down near Emperor's crotch,wanting to feel the warm. Emperor blushed by Goggles's actions.

Emperor-"*Facepalm* Goggles,please be like a normal inkling."

Goggles-"Then you'll have to hug me."

Emperor-"Fine I'll do it. Just sleep beside me its the same thing." He rolled his eyes.

Goggles layed down beside Emperor. Emperor pulled up the covers then hugs Goggles.

Emperor-"Happy now?"

Goggles-"Yep."

Goggles hugged back feeling the warmth between them. Emperor felt realy weird but warm at the same time but let those feelings aside.

Emperor-"Good night."

Goggles-"Good night. *Purrs*"

Both slept peacefully that night.

*The next day*

Emperor had woken up and went immediately red by just seeing Goggles,still asleep,in like 3 inches away from his face. Emperor immediately backed up but slowly to not wake the feline. Finally,Emperor had some personal space but ended up getting off the bed to do some breakfast. When he got out of his room he heard some noises,probably his little brother woke up too. He went to the kitchen and saw his little brother preparing some salmon.

Emperor-"Prince?"

Prince-"[Looks behind and sees his brother.] Oh,good morning Nii-San."

Emperor-"You know,Goggles can eat other things more than just fish."

Prince"..."

Emperor-"*Sigh* I'll do everything ok?"

Prince-"Ok."

*Time skip*

Emperor finished doing breakfast and prepared everything to set the plates on the table. Emperor told Prince to wake up Goggles in the meantime. Prince went to wake up Goggles but Goggles rather seem acting "strange". For both's luck,Emperor and Prince,it was the mating season for every animal in the world and yes there's gay mating if y'all didn't know. Prince saw Goggles panting and meowing and cuddling all over the bed,although cuz of Prince's innocence he doesn't know what's going on.

Prince-"Nii-San,something's wrong with Goggles." He called out.

Emperor-"*Sigh* Coming."

Emperor went to see what was going on.

Emperor-"Ok I'm- [Sees Goggles in heat.] Oh no..."

Goggles-"Meooow~"

Prince-"Nii-San,what's wrong with him?" He looked worried.

Emperor-"Uhh *Mind* Shit,what can I tell him? *Normal* Oh,I just remembered something. [Looks at Prince.] I told Eging and N-Pacer to train with you today."

Prince-"But you said that we don't have anything to do today nor training."

Emperor-"I-I meant hangout with you for a while. *Mind* I better tell them to do that."

Prince-"Hmm alright. But what about Goggles?"

Goggles panted non-stop.

Emperor-"I'll deal with him don't worry."

Prince-"Okies."

*Time skip,like 5 hours,after breakfast and Prince leaving the house and goes with Eging and N-Pacer away for a while.*

Emperor-"[Closes the door then looks it.] *Mutters* Now I have to deal with him."

Emperor looked at Goggles,who was meowing around and looking for a male to mate with.

Emperor-"*Sigh* Goggles?"

Goggles walked then rubbed himself around Emperor's legs as an affection of love. Emperor blushed a bit by the feline's affection.

Emperor-"[Picks Goggles up with ease.] Fine if you want to mate so be it."

Goggles blushed. Emperor took Goggles to his room and puts him on the bed.

[Lemon starts now~]

Emperor pinned Goggles down then removes Goggles's clothing and also himself,leaving them both naked. Goggles's blush increased as he saw Emperor's huge member. Goggles got on 4th and lifted his tail for an easy access for Emperor. Emperor's blush increases even more by just looking at Goggles's needy entrance. Emperor got into position to start penetrating Goggles.

Emperor-"Ready?"

Goggles-"Y-Yes. *Mind* My first time."

Emperor pushed in the tip of his member."

Goggles-"Ngh!~ [Grips onto the bedsheets and bites his bottom lip while his tail was paralyzed.]"

Emperor-"Does it hurt?"

Goggles-"A bit b-but keep going. [His ears went down.]"

Emperor nodded and pushes the rest of his member inside of him.

Goggles-"Meow!~"

Emperor thrusted slowly as Goggles moaned.

Goggles-"Nya~ Aah~ Meow~"

Goggles wrapped his tail around Emperor's torso to keep him close,meaning that he doesn't want Emperor to stop nor pull away.

Emperor-"[Keeps trusting.] You're so damn tight~"

Goggles-"Ahh~ Nya~ Haanh~ Miau~"

Emperor smirked then speeds up his thrusts.

Goggles-"Waah!~ Ah~ Ahh~ Emperor!~"

Emperor kept doing him and licks the back of Gogglea's head leaving some hickeys.

Goggles-"Nya!~ Ahh!~ Meow!~ [His tail twitched wildly everytime Emperor thrusts.] M-More please!~"

Emperor-"Of course~ [Starts thrusting roughly.]"

Goggles-"Aah!!!~ Ah!!~ Ahh!!~ Nya!!!~ Emperor!!~"

Emperor-"Ngh!~"

Emperor changed positions in a flick. Emperor had pinned Goggles down and kept thrusting roughly,going even more deeper.

Goggles-"Nya!!!~ Ahh!!!~ Emperor!!!~ Nya!!!~ Ahhh!!~ [Grips the bedsheets hardly and arches his back.]"

Emperor-"[Keeps doing his thing.] Fuck, I'm so close!~"

Goggles-"Ahh!!~ Do it-nya!!~ Inside me!!~ Nya!!~"

Emperor thrusted a few more time then busts his sticky hot load inside Goggles.

Goggles-"Nyaaaa!!!~💙"

Goggles also cummed near his own face and Emperor's chest. Both panted of tiredness. Emperor pulled away gently then kissed Goggles on the lips. Goggles corresponds to the kiss then melted to it. Both pulled apart,still panting,and Emperor layed down beside Goggles and pulls up the covers to cover them. Wow you don't say. Goggles rubbed his head and purred on Emperor's muscled chest. Emperor looked in awe by the blue boy's action. He gently caressed Goggles's kitty ears and Goggles purred some more.

Emperor-"*Chuckles* We need to rest a bit little kitty."

Goggles-"*Nods* Thanks for helping me also. *Blushes*"

Enperor-"No problem."

Both slept peacefully. But when Prince came back Eging and N-Pacer had to hide what Emperor did to protect Prince's 5 year old innocence.

The End~


	11. Rider X Shy and Short Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV cuz Imma narrate my fav ship

Rider was on the park alone. He wanted to be alone to relax after all the battles he had today. He was sitting on the bench with a tree behind him which gives him a shadow. But behind that tree there was a trembling and nervous little Goggles,wow what a description.

Goggles's POV he has a pink blush by the way.

'I can do this I can do this!'I repeated to myself to gain courage. I've been keeping all of my feelings for Rider for very long(ass)time and I think it's time to tell him already.I set a foot out of my hiding spot and also stepped on a tree branch on the process...

*Crack*

'Shit he probably heard that!' I get my foot back on my hiding spot and trembled again while feeling nervous.  
-  
Narrator's POV just for a few seconds

Rider heard a cracking noise from behind (PAUSE). He turned around to see what caused the noise but there was nothing but he was aware on his surroundings.

Back to Goggles's POV.See?It wasn't that much.

'Oh my Cod I'm so stupid!'(No.Your blueberry,thats what you are)now he thinks there's a stalker and that stalker is me...No I'm not a stalker I don't follow Rider everywhere he goes that's disturbing!Come on I woke up early just to tell him my feelings for him today! I gain courage and stepped out completely out of my hiding spot.

Narrator's POV

Goggles-"Rider!"

He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Goggles-"H-Huh?..."He looked at his surroundings to see if Rider was walking around the park.

He walked a bit away from the tree. While looking for Rider he felt some tabs on his right shoulder. He caught a big startled and look behind quickly.

"Boo."

Goggles-"EEP!"

It was Rider who scared him. I just realized that this is having lots of cheesy ass lines...

Rider-"I can't believe that scared you, but let's get to the point.[He put a serious face] Why are you following me?"

Goggles-"[His face was heading up and had a pink blush across his face]W-Well I-I[He got really nervous and stuttered]wanted t-to say that I-I..."

Rider-"*Mind*I think I already know where this is going..."

Rider grabbed Goggles's chin with his right hand.Goggles and Rider got lost in their gaze.Rider made the first move.He leaned in a bit down and kiss Goggles's lips.Goggles was shocked by the sudden action by corresponding by kissing back.Their kiss lasted for a solid 10 seconds.Rider Brook the kids and smiled warmly.

Rider-"I wouldve said it do you already now that were alone but seeing you like this kind of feel like I wanted to see more of it *Shuckles*."

Goggles-"[Process the action and then realizes what just happened]H-Hiow did you know?![He blushed madly]."

Rider-"Well you really don't know how to act calm or serious on cofessions."

Goggles opened his mouth,but shut it.Then why the fuck did you opened for in the first place?Nvm let's continue.Goggles have no words to say to his lover and just let his heart flutter.Ahh~such dramatic scene-w-. There was a silence between them.This time Goggles wanted to break that silence.

Goggles-"Rider?"He finally said without stuttering.

Rider-"(Yeh?)Yes?"

Goggles-"Can we go to a café? I'm kinda hungry."

Rider-"Sure,I'll pay later."

Goggles-"Eh?No no y-you don't have too."

Rider-"No its ok,besides [Gets close to Goggles's face]I can learn how to be a better gentleman and how to treat you~(PAUSE)[He backed up]."

Goggles's face was like a boiling tomatoe but agreeded in the end.Rider and Goggles holded they went to the cáfe.

*Some months later*

Goggles wanted to go further with his relationship with Rider but he was afraid that Rider could say no or something else(PAUSE).

*Right now and night time*

Goggles came pause over to Rider's house cuz Rider thought that it was a great idea to watch some movies,or more like Netflix and chill(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).Goggles knocked Rider's door.

Rider-"[Open sesame!Jk.Opens the door]I'm surprised you're not late."He joked.

Goggles-"Hey!Meanie..."

Rider-"*Chuckles*I'm just joking[Kisses Goggles's cheek]Come in[Gives way for him]."

Goggles blushed and entered(PAUSE)the house as Ryder closed the door behind them.

*Time skip to the movies and then coming right up*

Goggles and Rider we're in the cuddling position while watching a movie.Since Goggles wanted to go deeper(PAUSE)with Rider he made the first move.Goggles reached for Riders right ear and nibbled it. Rider was startled at the end expected action and moved his ear away.

Rider-"Whoa,what was that?[Lifts an eyebrow]."

Goggles-"I-I'm sorry![Blushes madly]it-it's just-"

Rider knew what Goggles want to say so he kissed him to calm him down.

Rider-"You want to go further.Right?"

Goggles-"[Nods slowly,looks down,and he's ears went down]"

Rider-"[Chuckles,shuts the movie off and swooped Goggles onto his arm carrying on bridal style]."

Goggles-"Eep!"

Goggles you're just adorable,anyways,Rider carried Goggles to his room and placed him on his bed.

[Lemon starts now~](Also imagine Goggles with a feminish body,its gonna be spicy~)

Rider got on top of Goggles and kissed him passionately.Goggles kissed back and felt a heat wave rushing down his body.Rider licked Goggles bottom lip asking for an entrance.Goggles nerveosly opened his mouth to let Rider in.Rider entered his tounge and plays with Goggles's tounge,he lifted Goggles's shirt a bit and carssed his feminish curves.

Goggles-"Mhm~mmh~."He moaned inside Rider's mouth.

Some hot and wet make out.Rider broke the kiss and kissed and licked Goggles's neck.

The had different clothes btw

Goggles-"A-Ah~nya~."

Every moan that Goggles lets out made Rider more excited but had to be careful of his short body(Goggles's smol and delicate body).Rider got rid of their shirts.Goggles blushed as he saw Rider's muscular body.Rider blushed at Goggles's feminish body and curves.My lord this is hot.Goggles couldn't take it anymore,Rider's teasing made Goggles exited and just wanted to get to the real part.In other words he was horny but not that much.

Goggles-"R-Rider p-please..."He pleaded.

Rider couldn't believe what he was hearing I didn't want him to keep him waiting.Rider got rid off the rest of their clothes leaving them naked.For Goggles's surprise,Rider's member was big and a little bit thick.

Goggles-"*Mind*He's gonna break me..."

But its worth the pleasure.

Rider-"Get on fourth please."

Goggles nodded shyly and got on fourth while blushing madly.

Rider-"*Blushes**Mind*So small..."

Rider licked two of his fingers,meanwhile, Goggles hugged one of Rider's pillows as support.Rider inserted the first finger gently inside Goggles entrance.

Goggles-"Ngh!~"

Rider-"Does it hurt?"

Goggles-"It f-feels wierd..."

Rider-"*Mind*You'll like it soon~[Inserts the last finger]."

Goggles-"Ah!~"He tensed up.

Rider-"Don't tense or it'll hurt more."

Goggles-"Mhm~[Calms down]."

Rider-"*Mind*I better go slow on the start..."

Rider thrusted is fingers in and out slowly.Goggles moaned at this feeling of being stretched on the inside.Rider pulled his fingers out and licked them tasting Goggles"juice".

Rider-"*Mind*Tasty~[Points his member to Goggles's entrance]."

Goggles-"*Gulps and trembles*"

Rider-"Don't worry I'll be gentle,I promise."

Goggles-"O-Ok."

Rider grabbed Goggles's hips.Rider's two fingers opened up a bit Goggles's entrance and inserted the tip of his member.

Goggles-"Ah!~"

Rider-"[Doesn't move]I'm being gentle don't worry."

Goggles moved his hips to let Rider's whole"Gold Dynamo"in.Rider took a deep breath and thrusted slowly his whole member in.

Goggles-"Mm!~[Grips Rider's pillow harder]i-it hurts..."

Rider-"[Doesn't move]Tell me when to start moving."

Goggles-"[Looks back at Rider]O-Ok[Adjustes a bit to get used to his member]...go."

Rider-"[Nods and starts to thrust slowly]Ngh!~*Mind*He's very tight."

Goggles-"Mhm~!ah~"

Rider-"[Whispers on Goggles's ear while thrusting]You like it don't you?~"

Goggles-"Nya~y-yes~*Pants*."

Rider-"*Whispers*Want me to go faster?~"

Goggles-"Y-Yes p-please~"He beged.

Rider-"*Smirks*Alright~[Thrusts faster]"

Goggles-"Aaah!~hah!~[He had heart shaped pupils and his tongue out]nya!~"

Rider-"*Groan*[Bites every part of the back of Goggles's neck living him with hickeys on the back of his neck]"

Goggles-"Aooh!~Rider!~aah!~"

Rider-"Ngh!~Goggles I'm cumming!~[Thrusts roughtly]."

Goggles-"Nya!~m-me-[Cums before Rider does]aaah!~"He spilled"white ink"on Rider's bedsheets.

Rider-"Ngh!~[Cums inside of him]"

Goggles moaned as he felt a hot liquid feeling inside of him.Both were panting.Rider got his member out of him as Goggles collapsed and panted.Rider adjusted himself to the left side of his bed.Goggles leaned his head on the Rider's chest and got comfortable feeling Rider's warm body.

Rider-"*Chuckles*Goodnight[Hugs him]."

Goggles-"[Blushes and corresponds the hug]Goodnight."

Both slept while hugging all night.

THE END


	12. Pervert Mask X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV and I think its time to say goodbye to 3rd person since I aint using it anymore.

Mask was in his room,on his bed without his mask on and with his laptop. His friend,Designer Headphones,told him about the best hentai uncensored game ever,Squidypoop(its a hentai game reference). Of course Designer Headphones knew that Mask is a bisexual pervert like him so they share each other's hentai pics and manga all that kinky shit. Anyway back to the real thing. Mask was currently jacking off while he played the game like a total master. Apparently,he was in a sex section with some inkling girl character from the game. Loud moans from the girl,who's just a pic standing there without her bra,can be heard as Mask made them more louder by making more progress quickly to get the final pic when he completes the puzzle. Soon,he completed the puzzle. The inkling girl became a moaning mess,the screen went slowly black until a pic slowly showed up. The girl all naked with a seductive pose and face. Aready fucked in other words. Mask came on his hands. His load getting his hands and computer all dirty,again.

Mask-"*Pants**Mind* Could thiiiis game get any betteeeer?~"

Mask proceed to clean his mess then continued with the game. A few minutes passed then the squid girl fairy character appeared,telling Mask that he should go talk to a guy from the place. Mask,obviously,did what the fairy told him cuz he just wants to see all the male and female characters get fucked in their final pics.

*In the game*

A blue male inkling appeared when Mask went to him.

???-"Oh hello there."

Mask had two options. Either 'Go away' or 'Talk to him.'. Mask,of course,picked the second option,talk to him.

*"Mask" in game*

Mask-"Hello. How are you?"

???-"I'm very good thanks for asking."

Mask-"What's your name?"

???-"My name is Goggles-Kun *Smiles*."

Mask-"Cute name. My name is Mask."

Goggles-"Hehe,thanks Masky-Kun!"

*Reality*

Ok,Mask is definitely going to do everything to get that sex pic. Or is he going to do the actual game?~ Anyways,Mask saved the game and went to sleep to continue the next day.

*Mini next day+timelapse*

Mask did his normal day routine. Hang with his teammates,play some turf wars,be at the S4 meeting and not caring,all normal.

*Night time*

Mask was already in his pijamas,ready with his computer and ready to jack off. Mask did everything to get Goggles to 5 hearts,he was so in it that it was almost morning and right now he was about to do the sex section. Already with Goggles seduced,all turned on and filled with lust. Mask was hoping for a GOOD pic. But since Mask was playing all night he was tired af. Mask denied to himself that he wasn't going to sleep until he does this section but his eyes slowly closed...

Suddenly,Mask shook his head quickly and something wad REALLY going on. His laptop was gone,in another room,  
and boi oh boi... Goggles was in bed with him,all naked~

Mask-"*Mind*Whaaat the?!-"

Goggles-"Masky-Kun,stop keeping me waiting!" He whined.

Mask-"*Mind* Is thissss a dreaaam?!*Normal* Uhhh."

Goggles was in need of someone.

[Lemon starts now~]

Mask could see the lust from Goggles's eyes and body. Goggles,being horny,got into the missionary position,being the bottom one,and spread his legs letting Mask see the glorious view of Goggles's his asshole.

Mask-"*Mind* Weeeell I can't deny thiiiisss~"

Mask is going definitely going up in that pussy tonight. Mask removed his pants and boxers revealing his large erection. Goggles's eyes wided when he saw the size of Mask's member.

Goggles-"Impressive size~"

Don't worry Mask's diugh ain't like Rider Emperor or Eging but just an average size. Mask got on top of Goggles but he thought of something then move his crotch near Goggles's mouth.

Mask-"Suck me offfff~" He commanded.

Goggles nodded then licked Mask's member like an ice cream. Mask led out short moans but mostly groans. He needed more than just licks. He shoved his whole member inside Goggles's mouth. Goggles chocked but then started to suck and bobbed his head.

Mask-"Ngh~ You're so gooood at thiiiiis~ *Mind* And it feeeels so reaaaaalll~"

Mask starts to thrusts inside Goggles's mouth. Goggles kept sucking and moaned. Soon,Mask was reaching his climax and busted his load inside Goggles's mouth. Goggles chocked a little but then swallowed all of Mask's warm cum. Mask pulled out then got on top of Goggles. Goggles was panting trying to catch his breath after all that sucking. Mask lifted Goggles's legs and put them on his shoulders.

Mask-"Since you were a gooood boy~ I'll let you adjussst."

Goggles-"Hmm please go gentle~"

Mask smirked then pushed in.

Goggles-"Aaah!~"

Mask continued to push in until his whole diugh was inside then stops to let Goggles adjust to his size. Goggles gripped tightly the bedsheets. A full 2 minutes passed.

Goggles-"You can start now."

Mask nodded and starts to thrust slowly.

Goggles-"Ngh!~ Ah~ Ahh~" He moaned softly.

Maks-"Damnnn you're tight~"

Mask kept thrusting slowly and waited for Goggles to plead for more. Goggles kept moaning softly.

Goggles-"Ahhh~ Masky-Kun~ Give me more~ Ahh~"

Mask-"[Keeps thrusting.] If you reaaaally want moooore say Daddy~"

Goggles-"Hah~ More Daddy~ Aah~"

Mask-"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight~" He managed to say that without his hay fever voice.

Mask increased the speed of his thrusts.

Goggles-"Ah!~ Ahh!~ Nya!~ Ah!~"

Mask-"Youuuu like thaaaat bitch?~" He kept doing his thing.

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Y-Yes!~ Ah~ More~ Daddy!~ Please!~"

Goggles arched his back moaned loudly while scratching Mask's back but Mask still had his pijama shirt on so he wouldn't get any scratches. Mask swore he could nosebleed from this but he didn't. Instead,he grabbed Goggles's hips and thrusted roughly into him giving him his all.

Goggles-"Ahhh!!~ Masky!!~ Nya!!~ I feel full!!~ Ahah!!~"

Goggles screamed of pleasure everytime Mask gave his rough thrusts. Mask's moans were mixed either with groans or long moans.

Mask-"I think I'm cloooossse!~" He groaned.

Goggles-"Kya!!!~ Me too!~ Ahn!!!~"

Mask gave a few more thrusts then bursted his load inside of Goggles while groaning. Goggles screamed of full pleasure one more time and cums. Both panted and suddenly Mask passed out from the tiredness of his body. Eventually Mask woke up!

Mask-"Huh?"

Mask realized that Goggles wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was back in his room with his laptop on. He looked around but then looked at the image from the laptop. Goggles was there,his legs all spread out with some of Mask's cum dripping from his entrance and his face all seductive and satisfied. Mask smirked but he realized that a few minutes ago he was playing and didn't finished the puzzle and fell asleep during that. He asked himself how was the puzzle finished in the first place if he fell asleep during that? Then Mask jumped to a conclusion that it was all a dream and it was but how was the puzzle finished. Did it finished it's self? Mask was a little crept out from this but decided to slide it away. He closed the game and maybe he would uninstall it or keep going.

The End~


	13. Dirty clone Goggles X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Rape

Narrator's POV

It was late. The moon was rising, the sky was filled with stars and the sound of crickets could be heard. There was an inkling with blue tentacles walking down the sides of the street alone, heading to his home.

Goggles-"*Yawns* I should've went home earlier than seeing Glasses getting drunk for the first time at that bar."

"Pss" A voice said.

Goggles-"Huh?"

The voice came from a dark alleyway and Goggles went to check it out.

Goggles-"Hello?"

There was no response until.

*CLANK!!*

Goggles got knocked out.

*Some time later*

Goggles-"Mm... [Starts to wake up and opens his eyes.]"

The first thing Goggles saw was bright white lights.

Goggles-"*Mind* Ugh these things are gonna blind me! [Looks around.] What is this place?"

Goggles was in a full experiment room. As he tried to walk around he realized his full body was inside in some kind glass capsule and beside him was a closed capsule and it had some sort of tube with DNA from someone.

Goggles-"What the? Hello? Anybody there?"

No answer.

Goggles-"Hmm. [Looks around.]"

The door was swung open. 3 inkllings entered.

Inkling 1-"Seems out test subject has woken."

Goggles-"Wait woah woah woah I ain't a test subject!"

Inkling 3-"Enough chit chat let's get to work."

Inkling 2-"Of course. [Goes to the computer and starts the machine.]"

Goggles-"W-Wait why don't you use a rat or frog like the movies?!" His eyes widened and tried to free himself.

Inkling 1-"Its better to use inklings to protect the animals."

Goggles-"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The inkling(2)used the computer to scan their subject, Goggles, like they like to call it. The scaning was complete and the data was passed to the closed capsule. At first the capsule trembled wildly and the scientists watched closely the closed capsule. Also, the blood from the container was drained. Goggles was completely calm now since nothing touched him but looked to the closed capsule cause of curiosity. Suddenly the capsule stoped shaking. 

Inkling(3)-"Don't tell me that its broken."

The scientists walked towards the closed capsule and opened slowly the door from it but the door slammed open, hitting the scientists and knocked them out. One of them fell and his its head on the computer and accidentally pressed a button. Soon, the glass capsule which trapped Goggles inside went upwards. Goggles got out but wanted to check out the other capsule so he went towards slowly. An inkling came out and it looked exactly like Goggles!

Goggles's Clone-"[Steps out and streches.] Ooooof baby I'm finally free."

Goggles-"*Mind* Whaaaaaaat?!"

The clone noticed Goggles and both stayed staring at each other with an awkward atmosphere.

Goggles's Clone-"Who the fuck are you?" He said with disgust.

Goggles-"Umm, I'm Goggles."

Goggles's Clone-"Hell nah bitch. I AM Goggles."

What Goggles didn't know is that the DNA was from another inkling or octoling but the DNA extracted the other's personality. And that's why the clone is acting like the inkling or octoling and not like Goggles at all.

Goggles-"Umm NO. I'm the real Goggles."

Goggles's Clone-"Nah I don't have enough time for this science shit. [Sees a window.] I'm outa here, peace out motherfucker."

The clone grabbed a chair and slammed it to the window, breaking it in the process.

Goggles-"Hey!! That's property damage!"

Goggles's Clone-"Who cares if they need to pay their taxes man!"

The clone jumped out the window and thankfully they were in a low floor so he landed like it was nothing. Goggles gulped but indeed he had to get out of this lab so he did the same. Goggles sees the clone running away so he follows him.

Goggles-"Wait! Do you even know where you going?!"

The clone stoped and looked at Goggles.

Goggles's Clone-"Uhh..."

Goggles-"[Rolls his eyes.] Ugh, cmon I'm taking you to my home. [Grabs his clone's hand and goes to his house.]"

*Time skip+Inside of Goggles's house*

Goggles-"[Hungs his Mountain Coat inside the closet.] Phew, good thing we didn't get to turn into fully experiments for an eternity."

Suddenly the clone hugged Goggles from behind.

Goggles-"Huh? [Looks at him from behind.]"

The clone had a perverted smirk.He snaked his hands under Goggles's pants and boxers and masturbates him.

Goggles-"Wah?! Ah!~ S-Stop!"

Goggles tried to push him away but the clone pushed HIM on the bed. Goggles paralyzed at the sudden action. The clone got on top of him as Goggles trembled with wided eyes.

Goggles-"W-What are you doing?!"

Goggles's Clone-"Well what you think that I'm doing? I'm all about getting pussy from anybody~"

Sorry if that was a disturbing line.

[Lemons starts now~]

The clone swooped Goggles's pants and boxers off. Goggles panicked and covered his uncovered area with his hands but the clone grabbed them and tied them with Goggles's pants and makes sure Goggles can't untide them.

Goggles-"Dude, stop!! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Goggles's Clone-"I said I like fucking pussy so I'm fucking yours. [Pulls his own pants down.]"

Goggles kicked the shit out of his clone but the clone doged the kick and opened Goggles's legs.

Goggles-"N-No! No! Stop!"

The clone didn't listen and pushed his member in Goggles entrance. Goggles squealed from the pain. The clone started thrusting but not roughly, yet.

Goggles-"Nygh! Nh! Ah!"

Goggles's Clone-"[Keeps thrusting.] Oh please it always has to feel good for the bottom ones~"

Goggles-"N-No! It isn't!."

Goggles's Clone-"You'll love very soon for sure~ [Massages Goggles's balls.]"

Goggles-"Hah!~"

The clone kept thrusting and massaging. The pain began to fade away and the pleasure came in.

Goggles-"Ngh~ Mm~ Ah~ *Pants*"

Goggles's Clone-"Seems that you're starting to like it~ I told you it'll feel good~"

Goggles-"S-Shut up!~ Nya~"

The clone stopped messaging and masturbates him instead.

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Ah~ Ngh~ *Mind* Why does it feel good?! [Arches his back a bit.]"

Goggles's Clone-"Mm~ Your warm walls pleases me even more~ [Puts Goggles's left leg over his shoulder, leaving the other one down, and thrusts faster.]"

Goggles-"Ahh!~ My Cod!~ Nya!~ [Sticks his tongue out.]"

Goggles's Clone-"You like it don't you?~ You have to admit it or I'll have to stop~"

Goggles-"Nyges!~ Ok I admit!~ It feels good!~ But its so wrong!"

Goggles's Clone-"[Thrusts roughly.] Nh~ Fuck yeah this feels good~"

Goggles-"Aah!~ Nya!!~ Gya!!~ Ah!~"

The clone pumped Goggles's member more faster. Goggles moaned loudly as he was close to hit the climax. The clone was close too and grabbed Goggles's hips and pounded that "pussy", as he likes to call it.

Goggles-"Nya!~ Aoh!!~ Uah!!~ Ngh!!~ Aaah!!!!~" He cummed and got his shirt and the clone's clothes dirty.

Goggles's Clone-"Ngh!" He busted his load inside of him.

Goggles-"Ahh~"

Both panted tiredly. The clone pulled out but paralyzed. Goggles looked at him and had no clue what was going on, or happen. In seconds the clones started to tremble the in seconds it literally exploded!! Goggles got scared and screamed. The only thing the clone left was a copy of Goggles's clothes and piles of gooey liquid. Perhaps the clone thing was a temporary duration.

The end~


	14. Half Rim X Fox Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV

Goggles-"Rim pet me!" He whined.

Half Rim-"*Sigh* Ok, but you don't have to whine like a a baby just to be petted. [Pets the neko in the head.]" He said coldly.

Goggles-"Purrrrr~"

Ok, I'm gonna explain this but with a lil flash back. 

*Memory of the trip*

Half Rim was invited to camp with his friends in the forest for the firts time, Gloves, Straps and Clip. It was night time and everyone was asleep inside of their green tent, well except Half Rim since woke up as he heard the sound of, "AAAAH!~" JK, bushes rumble then stopped. Half Rim got up, grabbed his glasses, put them on and went outside to check out.

Half Rim-"*Mind* I hope its not a fucking bear now."

Half Rim looked around, seeing nothing. Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the camping fridge, whatever you call it, behind the tent. He walked stealthy to the back of the tent. As he walked he saw a blue fox tail. He walked closely until a creature was revealed. Half inkling half fox, and well didn't had any clothes on. The guy is currently stuck looking through the cold, by the ice, fringe for food. Half Rim just stood there amused. The inkling got out with some leftover beef inside of a plastic wrap inside of his mouth. The inkling was about to go until it looked to his right. There it saw Half Rim just standing there.

"Uhhhhh meow?"

Half-Rim-"..."

Bitch you thought Rim was gonna scream? Never. The creature started running and looked back to see if Half Rim was chasing him but eded up hitting himself with a tree since he wasn't looking where he was going and got knocked out. 

Half Rim-"Yikes. [Walks towards the poor guy to check if he didn't had wounds.]"

Half Rim crouched and checked the guy's body for any wounds. Thankfully, guy had only a small cut on his right face cheek and everything left was fine. Half Rim carried the fox guy near the tent and set him down. Half Rim got inside the tent, where heir handbags are, looked for the first aid kit inside of Clip's bag and got out to treat the guy's cut. Goggles started to wake up and that's where Half Rim finished healing the wound.

Half Rim-"Feeling better? [Pets the guy's head.]"

The guy simply nodded and his stomach grumbled. Half Rim knew that he was hungry so he got up to get the beef for the fox guy. The guy just stood there waiting but confused. He thought that Half Rim was gonna attack him but he didn't. Half Rim came back with the plastic bag that had the beef inside. He opened it and took some beef out then offered to the fox guy.

Half Rim-"Here, you can have it."

"Mmm"

The guy ate the beef from Half Rim's hand. Half Rim got a good look on the guy and thought that maybe it was all a dream so he shook his head and yep it wasn't a dream at all. Soon, the fox guy finished eating then rubbed himself against Half Rim's legs, showing affection.

Half Rim -"*Smiles a bit* Well you have to take off. [Looks at the pink-orange sky.] Its about to be morning."

The guy's fox ears, he does't have inkling ears btw, went down then left. Half Rim sighed then pick the kit and went back to the tent.

*Time skip with team green already up*

Team green was packing everything and when they finished they carried the bags and went to Gloves dad's camping van that they borrowed. They adjusted the bags on the van then went inside, Gloves driving.

*Clung*

Clip-"What was that?"

Gloves-"Probably just a nut from a squirrel falling on top of the van."

Straps-"Alright then. Also this was fun. Half Rim can you pass me a bottle of water please?"

Clip and Gloves-"Indeed."

Half Rim-"Sure. [Grabs a water bottle from the small fridge and gives it to Straps.]"

Straps-"[Grabs it.] Thank you."

Half Rim-"You're welcome and Gloves, can you drop me off home?"

Gloves-"[Starts the engine.] Sure."

*Time skip to Rim's house*

Half Rim-"[Grabs his bags.] Thanks Gloves."

Gloves-"No problem bud."

Half Rim turned around to his house a as Gloves drove off. Half Rim walked to his house but heard panting behind him so he turned. The fox guy was standing there in a dog position.

Half Rim-"............"

Both were looking at each other then-

Fox guy-"Hi!"

Half Rim didn't know what to say, not a single word he just stood there shocked in place.

Fox guy-"Are you gonna speak like back on home or?"

Half Rim-"W-What are you doing here?!"

Fox guy-"I followed you." He smiled.

Half Rim looked around then saw some inklings walking to their houses. Half Rim grabbed the guy by the hips then went inside so he can't be discovered. Half Rim shut the door closed.

Fox guy-"What was that for? And can you please put me down?"

Half Rim-"[Puts him down.] Why are you doing here and how did you find me?!"

Fox guy-"Uhh like I said before I followed you duh."

Half Rim-"*Whispers* Cod's christ *Normal* But how?!"

Fox guy-"I got on top of the moving thing then hide under a soft thing. Also my name is Goggles and I heard you are Half Rim."

Half Rim-"*Mind* Gloves dad's van and Strap's covers... *Sighs tiredly*"

Half Rim couldn't believe he tamed a inkling animal so easily like this.

*Back to reality*

Half Rim petted Goggles on the head. Goggles rubbed himself against Rim. Both were on the couch relaxing, in a cat and owner position but a fox inkling instead, typical. Half Rim read his book calmly while Goggles wanted more attention. Goggles went on the belly rubbing position, letting his back rest on Half Rim's legs. Half Rim knew what the furry wanted.

Half Rim-"You sure love bellyrubs. [Sets the book down on the couch.]"

Half Rim lift a bit Goggles's shirt, and yes Half Rim bought clothes for Goggles, then starts rubbing his stomach and belly like rubbing a dog's belly. Goggles smiled and his tail waged happily enjoying the rubbing (PAUSE). Half Rim smiled a bit since this relaxes him alot. Goggles really was enjoying it to the point thar he turned around to be rubbed on his back. Half Rim didn't hesitate then starts petting Goggles's back. Goggles felt very relaxed but he felt how Half Rim was petting, unconsciously, a sentive spot over the start of the tail.

Goggles-"M-mm~"

Half Rim stopped immediately.

Half Rim-"S-Sorry. I'll stop now."

Goggles panted like he was getting on heat.

Goggles-"N-No, continue."

Half Rim didn't listen to him. He didn't wanted to literally fuck a fox or well and inkling fox. Half Rim moved Goggles away to not get any trouble but Goggles takled him down on.

Half Rim-"Gogs get off."

Goggles-"No."

Half Rim-"Goggles please." He said in impatient tone.

Goggles rubbed himself on top Half Rim. Half Rim sighed and just petted Goggles's head. Goggles inflated his cheeks and pouted.

*Night time*

Half Rim was in bed, about to sleep, then Goggles hop on the bed and layed down like a dog beside Half Rim's legs. Yes they sleep together. Half Rim took his glasses off and set them on the night table then layed down. Half Rim closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*Midnight*

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles was up. He was panting and his whole body was warm. He was on heat out of nowhere. Besides, Goggles does in fact love Half Rim since the day they met, even tho Half Rim is cold, but he doesn't know what Half Rim would think. Either Rim's gonna take him back to where he supposed to be or deny. Honestly, Goggles loves where he is now since he was having a hard time surviving in the forest but where's he is now its easy to get food. Goggles looked at Half Rim's sleeping body then crawled towards him. He looked at Rim's face then licked his right cheek, don't worry Rim brushes Goggles's teeth. Half Rim groaned a bit but kept sleeping. Goggles needed him right now. He licked Rim's right cheek various times before Rim started to wake up.

Half Rim-"Mm... [Opens his.] Goggles stop..." He said tiredly.

Goggles whined, making fox sounds, for the need of mating. Half Rim know what's up. The ceiling, jk.

Half Rim-"Goggles I'm not doing that."

Goggles-"W-Why?"

Half Rim-"This is not right. You're a part animal and it'll be animal abuse."

I got comments of that and I don't care cuz he wants it. Goggles rubbed himself against Half Rim's body, as an attempt to get him turned on. Half Rim was completely embarrassed by his actions. He was about to stop him until Goggles bit his ear, his sensitive spot.

Half Rim-"Nh!~"

Goggles smiled that he might be able to success what he's doing and kept licking the tip of Rim's ear. Half Rim groaned and pulled Goggles away while blushing. Goggles wasn't gonna stop until he gets what he needs. He removed the covers and was surprised that Rim got hard from that. Half Rim was about to cover his bulge with his hands but Goggles sat on it. Goggles moved his hips, his entrance being poked by Half Rim's bulge.

Goggles-"Mm~ Nh~"

Half Rim groaned. Shit, now he needs to release. Goggles stopped moving cuz that made him weak by the heat. Half Rim bit his bottom lip then gave up.

Half Rim-"F-Fine I'll do it. [Grabs his glasses and puts them on.]"

Goggles was really excited now. Goggles got off Half Rim. Half Rim gulped nervously and removed his pants and boxers. His erection spring upwards and it wasn't thick but long, like 7 inches. Goggles panted and got to 4th position although he still has the pijamas on. Half Rim pulled Goggles's pants and boxers down and saw some precum falling from the tip of Goggles's member.

Goggles-"P-Please start..."

Goggles made his tail go up so Half Rim could have an easier access to his "hole". Half Rim's face went completely red and heated up, even if he's looking serious. Half Rim decided to tease his heated partner, soon to be lovers or boyfriends. I know that's fucked uo but fuck this is a fan book. Half Rim bent on his knees and put a finger over Goggles's "hole".

Goggles-"Ngh!~ *Pants heavily*"

Half Rim moved the finger in circles over Goggles's hole.

Goggles-"Ahh~ R-Rim!~"

Goggles's tail twiched as well as his hard member. Half Rim chuckled a bit at the fox boy's reaction then moved his finger up and down, teasing him even more.

Goggles-"Ngh~ R-Rim~ S-Stop teasing~ Ah~"

Half Rim-"Fine Fine."

Half Rim grabbed Goggles's hips and positioned to enter him.

Half Rim-"You ready?"

Goggles-"*Panting* Y-Yes."

Half Rim buckled his own hips and pushed the tip of his member in.

Goggles-"Ahh~"

Goggles really needed this so he didn't complained or felt pain. Half Rim kept pushing in.

Half Rim-"Ngh~"

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Aah~"

Goggles arms went weak so he bent down a bit trying to regain strength. Half Rim stayed still.

Goggles-"Move~"

Half Rim-"But you aren't adjus-"

Goggles-"Please move~" He whimpered.

Half Rim-"*Blushes* O-Ok."

Half Rim started to thrust slowly.

Goggles-"Nya~ Ah~ Aah~"

Half Rim-"[Keeps thrusting.] Mm~ Goggles you're so tight~"

Goggles-"Ahh~ [Fox ears go down and pants.]"

Half Rim-"*Mind* Its very warm too."

Half Rim kepts thrusting as Goggles moaned each thrust. It felt so good~ *Cough* Sorry, got horny there for a sec. 

Goggles-"Ahh~ Rim~ More~ Aah~ [Wraps his tail around Half Rim's right arm.]"

Half Rim-"Mmh~ Alright then~ [Thrusts faster.]"

Goggles-"Nya~ Ah!~ Hah!~ Mm!~ [Makes fox moaning sounds.]"

Half Rim-"Ngh~ Ah~"

The sounds of pounding and both's moan filled the room with a hot atmosphere. Their heated moment was so good for them. Goggles closed his eyes while moaning loudly enjoying each thrust Half Rim gave to him.

Goggles-"Aoh!~ Rim~ More!~ Nya!~ Please ~"

Half Rim panted and increased the speed of his throusts, thrusting roughly.

Goggles-"Aoahh!!!!~ Aaah!!!~ Rimmmm!!~ Uah!!!~ [Sticks tounge out and eyes go up from the pleasure.]"

Half Rim-"Ngh!~ Shit~ You're so damn- Mm!~ Tight~"

Half Rim kept thrusting roughly and hit Goggles's sweet spot.

Goggles-"Kyahhh!!!!~"

Half Rim-"*Mind* Its here."

Half Rim thrusted roughly hitting Goggles's sweet spot.

Goggles-"Aaah!!!!~ Nya!!!~ Aaoh!!!~ Rim!!!~ Aah!!!~"

Goggles felt like he was about to pass out because the pleasure was so much. Half Rim groaned then bite and sucked Goggles's neck making hickeys.

Goggles-"Aaauuh!!!~ Rim!!!~ I'm gonna!- [Cums without warning.] Ahhhh!!!!~"

Half Rim-"Nygh!~ [Busts his load inside of Goggles.]"

Goggles-"Aohhhh~"

Both panted heavily as they grew tired. Half Rim pulled out while Goggles collapsed. Goggles's heat was over. Half Rim sets beside Goggles and covered both with the bedsheets.

Goggles-"*Panting* I-I love you."

Half Rim-"*Panting* Me too."

Both kissed then fell asleep.

The end~


	15. Masochist Emperor X Psychopath Vintage X Dr.Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Rape

Rape again yay

Narrator's POV

Goggles-"*Smiles* Okies see ya later! And remember, never ever blame it all your anger management issues on your parents and use things like a strees ball or hear relaxing music."

An inkling left Goggles's office with a disgusted face.

Allow me to explain.

Goggles is a psychologist. He always treats inklings and octolings with a bright smile since he like to let them feel happy about their selves and knowing that they can't be all gloomy forever. Although it does weird out for some mollusks since they aren't used to see such happiness from a bright, happy and positive guy.

Ok back to normal.

Goggles waited until his jaw opened when he saw who came in. It was Emperor!

Goggles-"Emperor? What are you doing here?!"

Emperor stayed quiet since he doesn't wanna talk about it and just handed a note paper then layed down on the bedchair thing. I'm horrible with these kinds of topics.Goggles grabbed it.

Goggles-" [Looks at the text.] "I like pain." " He read out loud. "Huh. [Looks at him.] Well tell me all what to do to like pain. [Grabs a notepad.]"

Emperor-"Cutting." That's all he said.

Please don't do this.

Goggles-"Ok, anything else?"

Emperor shock his head as a no.

Goggles-"Oh dear. Well why do you that(PAUSE) in the first place? Like what's the reason you do it?"

Emperor-"I just like it."

Goggles-" [Sits down on a chair that's next to Emperor.] You're being very cold today don't ya think? Well let's sta-"

Goggles was interrupted by Emperor's index finger. Goggles grabbed Emperor's hand and moved it away.

Goggles-"Uhh-"

Emperor-"Also can you help me with a little problem?"

Goggles-"Sure?"

Emperor got up and unbuttoned his Eminence Jacket. Goggles didn't know what was happening but then Emperor grabbed Goggles by the shoulders and slammed him on the bedseat what idk what its called uts just a long seat shaped as some kind of twin beed.

Goggles-"Kya!!! Hey!" He said annoyed.

Emperor pinned him. Goggles's eyes wided in amused and confused. Eyy that rhymed.

Emperor-"I think you can calm me down for a bit."

Goggles felt something hard between his legs and oh boi he didn't like it.

Goggles-"Get off! Now!"

Emperor-"I'm afraid I can't do that."

[Lemon starts now~]

Emperor ripped Goggles's leggings, through his boxers too, where Goggles's entrance is. Please do not ask me why Goggles is wearing leggings instead of his normal pants. Goggles's eyes were wided in fear. He was so shoked he didn't know what to do. Emperor pulled down his own pants and boxers, revealing his 9 inch erect member, and opened Goggles's legs.

Goggles-"G-Get off me!! [Struggles to push him away.]"

Emperor-"No can't do. Also this might help me do it with Eging soon. [Covers Goggles's mouth with one hand and slams his member in.]"

Goggles-"MMMMMMM!!!!!" He screamed in pure pain.

Goggles began to cry, that hurted like hell! But Emperor stayed still, as giving Goggles a chence to get use to it.

Emperor-"Damn you're tight."

Goggles felt tears run down his own cheeks. Soon Emperor began to thrust normally but Goggles wasn't enjoying it one bit. His fragile hole being abused by the "King's" uhh diugh. Goggles struggled to freed himself and to be honest he wasn't liking all of this. He wanted Emperor to stop. Emperor kept thrusting and kept his hand covering Goggles's mouth so Goggles wouldn't scream or call for help and with his other hand kept .

Goggles-"Mm! Nh!! [Shooks his heard to at least remove Emperor's hand.]"

Emperor-"To be honest you look cute like this~ But I already have someone else and this is just for practice."

Emperor trusted faster while Goggles screamed of pain. 

Goggles-"AAHH!! AH!! STOP!!" He managed to muffle under Emperor's hand.

Emperor-" [Keeps going.] No can't do~"

Goggles-"NHH!!! AHHH!!!"

Goggles felt like he was near to pass out until he felt hot and sticky "liquid" fill him.

Emperor-"Mmm~ Damn~ [Pulls out.] That was nice. [Fix his clothes.]"

Goggles panted tiredly and trembled.

Emperor-" [Looks at Goggles.] Maybe doing it with my boyfriend prevents me for cutting myself. Thank you."

With that, Emperor left. Goggles woke up from the unconsciousness and slowly get his hanged jacked to wrap it around his waist to cover his ass.

[Lemon stops here... For now~]

The next day Goggles was feeling ok. He had to take some painkiller pills so his entrance wouldn't hurt anymore. Goggles sighed as he entered his office. However he wasn't in his normal cherry mood because of yesterday's incident but he decided to start forgetting about that.

*5 hours later after treating inklings and octolings*

Goggles was calm at the moment until the X rank "master" came in. Idk if team Bluper is gonna beat the X blood. Omega was grasping Vintage's hand as they entered. Vintage was very silent and looked mischievous today, I have never used that word before. 

Goggles-"*Mind* No way... *Normal* Umm hello Omega and Vintage."

Omega-" [Grabs Vintage and slams him on the bedchair.] Please fix him. He's insane."

And with that Omega left the room as Goggles watched her leave and close the door behind. Goggles turned his head to see Vintage.

Goggles-"Well tell me what's the problem."

Vintage didn't answer.

Goggles-"Vintage? Whats the pro-"

Goggles stopped right there as he saw Vintage with a very creepy grin planted on his face. Goggles was very uncomfortable but had to treat him as a psychologist. He was about to speak until Vintage spoke first.

Vintage-"Don't you hate when people force you to go to places that you hate?" He said very chill like in Aloha's tone, really weird.

Goggles-"Umm no?"

Vintage-" [Sits.] Don't you hate when people messes with you and you feel like teaching them a lesson?"

Goggles-"Look I need to treat you. Now may you politely say what's the matter?"

Vintage-" [Grows angry.] LET ME TALK WHEN I'M THE ONE TALKING!!"

Goggles flinched.

Goggles-"V-Vintage pleas-"

Vintage grabbed Goggles's tentacles in an instant.

Vintage-"Didn't I just said don't talk when I'm talking?"

Goggles-"V-Vintage s-stop!"

Vintage-"You really need a lesson."

[Lemon starts now~]

Vintage stood up and threw Goggles to the bedseat. That idk still what's it called.

Goggles-"Wah!!!"

Goggles landed horizontally, on his stomach, on the vertical placed bed so his ass was revealed. Vintage smirked but in a scary way, grabbed Goggles's jacket that was this time beside him on a little table and used one of the arm part of the jacket to wrap it around Goggles's mouth and back of his head like simulating a ballgag, but instead Vintage has to hold the jacket with one hand. With the other hand he pulled Goggles pants down and his own pants too.

Goggles-"MMMM!!! NNN!!!" He screamed while trying to take the jacket off.

Goggles didn't wanted to get rapped again like in some of my other requests.

Vintage-"What? Isn't the good looking bodys bitches?~ [Rams himself in.]"

Goggles-" [His eyes wided.] AHHHHH!!! [Treambles and cries.]"

Vintage started to thrust in a fast pease.He didn't let Goggles adjust or anything.

Goggles-"AHHH!!! MMMH!!! YAAA!!!" He cried in pain.

This is even worse than Emperor. Vintage thrusted carelessly without realizing he was breaking the poor man's entrance. Goggles screamed and felt little stripes of blood dripping down his broken entrance. 

Goggles-"AHHHH!!!! AHHH!!! Ahhhh!..."

Goggles ended up passing out and Vintage kept rapping his body and ended up cumming inside of him.

Vintage-"Learned your lesson now? [Pulls out.]"

Suddenl, Vintage got knocked out by Omega who heard the few screams of Goggles. She called the police and an ambulance to treat Goggles's literally broken ass.

The damn end.


	16. Rider X Dirty Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV

Rider-"I can't believe I've fallen in love with an idiot that easily."

Rider was on his bed lost in his thoughts. He has been having strange feelings for Goggles lately. He didn't know what to do but man he was feeling stressed at the same time. He needed to get that out of his chest before it gets worse. Also he didn't know what's going on with Goggles. He was acting to fine before the incident.

*A backplay to what happened in the incident.*

*In Sturgeon Shipyard. Noon.*

"1 minute left!"

Glasses-"C'mon we can't lose!"

Headphones, Bobbles(the lesbian duo) and Goggles-"Right!"

The blue team painted around.

Rider swung his Gold Dynamo and splated Glasses and Headphones.

Glasses-"GYA!!"

Rider-"Use your specials now!" He spoke to his team.

Bamboo and Blazer used their Stingray specials,through the walls like the fight with Emperor, while Stealth used his Toxic Mist, this time, to slow down Bobbles and Goggles and used his special weapon, Tenta Missles.

Headphones-"Goggles!!! Bobbles look out!!!"

Bobbles tried to doge the Stingrays but ended up getting splated by the Tenta Missles and kept her grin of course. Goggles doged the Stingrays but got hit by one of the missles but it wasn't enough for a full splat so he painted and hid quickly on a wall.

Rider-"I'll go find Goggles. All of you keep an eye on the blue team. *Mind* He must've hide on a wall. Like that first match we had."

Stealth, Bamboo and Blazer nodded and went to fight the team. Rider went to find Goggles. Meanwhile, Goggles got out of the wall and head out to the other side of the stage.

Goggles-" *Mind* Damn, Rider can be a tough guy. He's got an eagle's eye."

Goggles in fact has a little crush on Rider but he doesn't want to show it cuz he's worried of what could happen if he tells his feelings to him. Goggles painted on the other side of the map. Rider swam up in squidmode, got on top of the moving platform and saw Goggles painting as much as he could.

Rider-" [Jumps off and was about to swing his roles to crush him like he likes to say.] Found you!!"

Goggles-"AH!! [Throws a burstbomb at him ad a reflex.]"

Rider got hit by it and accidentally let go of his Golden Dynamo. Goggles stood there in shock. Rider fell and-

*THUD!!!*

"10!"

Both blacked out for 3 seconds.

"7!"

Both opened their eyes and looked at each other, directly on their eyes.

"6!"

Both had their eyes opened wide and blushed on how close they were, sticked together.

"5!"

Both got lost in each other's gaze.

"4!"

Both's hearts were racing quickly.

"3!"

Goggles felt how Rider had his face very close. Their lips were almost touching.

"2!"

Goggles's face heated and had a strange feeling. Like he needed that kiss and a lot more from Rider.

"1! GAME SET!"

Rider-"H-Huh?!"

Rider got off quickly from Goggles, got up and looked at the screen for the results. Goggles just layed down, still blushing with his eyes wided. He was lost in his thoughts. Unfortunately for the Blue team, Rider's team won.

Rider-"Nice. [Looks at Goggles.] Ehhh Gogs?"

Goggles-" [Snaps and looks at Rider.] Y-Yeah? *Still blushing.*"

Rider-"Umm, here let me help you."

Rider offered a hand for Goggles so he could stand up.

Goggles-"Th-Thanks."

Goggles took Rider's hand but suddenly felt warm but very warm than usual. He felt insanely hot just with that touch. He stood up as Rider left his hand. Also Rider still blushed a bit but hid it in the end. Rider's team and Goggles's team got where Rider and Goggles are.

Blazer-"There you two are."

Headphones-"Hey Rider, how about a second match?"

Rider needed some space at this point but not only because of the scene that just happened but it's because Rider's team had been turfing a lot since morning.

Rider-"No thanks. My team and I had been battling a lot. So we're done for the day."

Bamboo, Stealth and Blazer nodded.

Glasses-"We'll see y'all next time I guess."

Rider-"Alright."

And with that Rider and his team left.

Glasses-"Well its getting late. We shall end training today."

Headphones, Bobbles and Goggles nodded. The blue team went to their homes.

*Later that day with Goggles.*

Goggles was on his bed. He was still thinking about that scene with Rider. That manly face, those serious but sexy eyes, those lips of him. Those thoughts made Goggles feel a heat wave running through his body. Goggles though of those things again and again.

Goggles-"Rider..."

Goggles breathe heavily. He kept thinking even more. He thought about Rider's muscular body when once Aloha invited all teams to chill out in New Albacore Hotel, his sexy tone of voice, completely perfect tentacles and that time when he saw Rider's 8 inch cock for the first time he met him.

Goggles-"Rider~" He moaned.

Goggles's heavy breathing changed to pants. He felt insanely hot.

[A little lemon~]

Goggles panted and started licking and sucking his own 2 fingers from his right hand. He felt himself getting hard and was really needed by Rider himself. He hugged himself and imagined Rider hugging, touching him or talking to him. He needed Rider to fuck him hard. He was so horny at this point. He sucked his own fingers a bit more and covered them with his saliva. Goggles couldn't wait any longer. He pulled down his pants and boxers, his 5 inch cock spring out but he wasn't focusing on it. He got in the missionary, bottom, position and moved his 2 wet fingers near his entrance. He needed to feel something inside of him so he inserted a finger up his entrance.

Goggles-"Ngh!~"

Goggles tensed a bit but with the hot thoughts of Rider made the pain go away quickly. He inserted the other wet finger up his entrance and starts pumping them.

Goggles-"Ahh~ R-Rider~ Nya~ Ah~"

Goggles's pupils turned into heart shaped ones. He was really turned on. He imagined Rider fucking him.

Goggles-"Ahhhhh~ Nhh~ Aah~ Rider!~"

Goggles pumped his fingers even faster. The faster he did the louder the moans. Although he was already close to his climax since its the first time he ever done this type of dirty desire.

Goggles-"Ngh!~ *Pants* Ahh~ Aoh~ *Pants once more.* Rider!~"

Goggles blew his load and well got his black t-shirt and bedsheets dirty with his own cum. He felt tired now so he fell asleep to finish off.

[Little lemon stops here~]

*Back to normal, present.*

Rider-"Fuck it."

Rider got off his bed and grabbed his phone. He looked through his contacts till he found the name, Goggles. He decided to call him.

*With Goggles.*

Goggles was taking a shower while his phone was resting on top of the toilet lid and played some music. I do this sometimes. He heard his phone ring. He turned off the shower's faucet(?) and picked his phone up. He looked at the contact and oh boi he got horny on an instant. Goggles has been doing dirty things to himself since that incident, and he still does.

Goggles-"*Mind* Rider~"

He answerd.

Goggles-"Hi Ridey!"

Goggles will be acting innocent when he's talking to his crush, Rider, inside he feels horny af!

Rider-"Hey, Gogs, I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house. I have something to tell you. *Nervous*"

Goggles-"Ohhh. Don't worry I'll be right there, cya! [Hangs up and starts doing his dirty things to feel relieved~]"

Rider-" [Sighs and puts his phone down.] Alright this should be easy to tell."

Very easy Rider.

*A few hours later cuz Goggles was "busy" in the shower.*

Goggles knocked Rider home's front door. Rider got off his bed and went to answer. He opened the door and saw Goggles with a smiley face like always.

Goggles-"Hi Ridey!"

Rider-"Hey. [Makes way so Goggles could pass.] Come in."

Goggles walked in still in his childish disguise. Rider closed the door behind him.

Goggles-"So watcha wanna tell me?"

Rider got a little nervous but gained courage.

Rider-"Goggles, I love you more than a friend and-"

Rider was immediately shushed by Goggles who kissed him deeply. Rider is very shocked at this moment but he corresponds to the kiss like it was an easy task. Soon Goggles backed his head away and oh lord his pupils went to a visible heart shape.

Goggles-"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from only you~"

Rider had a 'wtf is happening' face on his expression. Goggles pressed his own chest with Rider's to feel Rider's warm. Rider went to a wtf face to a blushing mess by Goggles's actions. Goggles looked directly at Rider's eyes with horrrrrrrrny eyes~

Goggles-"Rider~ I want you to fuck me~" He almost panted.

Rider's mind was exploding. He's never seen Goggles so... Horny.

Goggles-"Please~ Fuck me me with your big cock and make me yours only~"

Rider felt Goggles's medium cock touch his own 8 inch cock. Both cocks were erected and well touching. Rider fell on Goggles's horny spell.

Rider-" *Smirks pervertedly.* I'll fuck you so hard your ass will be so sore for weeks~"

Goggles-"Ohh~ I wanna se you try it~"

Rider-"That's it. Bedroom now."

Goggles smirked as he took Rider's hand and went to Rider's bedroom. 

[Lemon starts now~]

They entered there and removed their clothes from there. Goggles was the first to get on the bed and got on 4th position.

Goggles-"C'mon Ridey~ I know you want this ass~ [Moves his own butt a bit as an invite.] "

Rider got on bed behind Goggles, grabbed that ass and put his cock between those thick cheeks.

Goggles-"Rider~ Put it in already!~" He whined.

Rider-"I'm having my own fun a bit~"

Rider moved his hips like masturbating but with Goggles's asscheeks to tease him. Ya know grabbing an asscheeks and use like a hand to jack off. I'm really fucked up I know =~=.

Goggles-"Nm~ Rideeeer~ Mm~ Don't torture me like this~ Pleasee~" He whined.

Everytime Rider's cock tip touched Goggles's entrance it made Goggles beg for more.

Goggles-"Rider please!~"

The was the last straw. Rider stopped, grabbed Goggles's hips and pound his cock inside of him in one go.

Goggles-"AAAAAH!!!~" That was a moan of pleasure mixed with a scream of quick pain.

Rider-"What's the matter Goggles? Didn't you wanted my cock inside of you?~"

Goggles-"*Trembles a bit.* I'm not a masochist ya know?"

Rider-"Fine fine. Damn you're so hot inside~"

Goggles-"You like it? It gets hotter when your big juicy cock is inside of me~"

Rider stayed still till Goggles gave a sign to continue. Goggles moved his hips.

Goggles-"Move now~"

Rider stars thrusting and gave kisses on Goggles's back and shoulders.

Goggles-"Ahh~ Rider~ Aah~ It feels so good~ Nya~"

Rider-" [Keeps thrusting.] I can tell~"

Goggles-"Ooh~ Rider your cock is so warm~ I love it ahh~"

Rider-"You want me to go faster?~ I know you want it~ [Bites the tip of one of Gogggles's ears.]"

Goggles-"Nya!~ Do it~ Ahn~ *Pants*"

Rider starts pounding him. Goggles stuck his tongue out and his eyes went up from the pleasure.

Goggles-"Aah!!~ Rider!~ Nya!~ Haaah!~ [Arches his back and hugs Rider's pillow for support of his body's weight.] "

Rider-"Ngh~ You're so tight and hot~"

Rider pounded him roughly and hit Goggles's prostate easily with his 8 inch cock. Goggles's eyes wided.

Goggles-"Aah!!!~ Rider!!~ You're so deep!!!~ I- Ahh!!!~ Ah!!!~" He screamed in pure pleasure and gripped tightly the beedsheets.

Goggles could barely stand in the fourth position. He was about to fall but he was aslo trying to keep his balance.

Goggles-"Ahhhh!!!~ Rider!!!~ I'm closeaah!!!~ Nya!!!~"

Rider-"Nhh~ Fuck!~ Same!~"

Rider pounded a few more times then hit Goggles's prostate roughly once more and bust his load inside him.

Goggles-"Nyaaaa!!!~ *Cums * So hot!!!~"

Both panted heavily as they collapsed sideways so Rider's cock is still inside of Goggles.

Goggles-" *Pants* Rider~ Please another round~"

Rider got near Goggles's ear.

Rider-"How about I fuck you all day till night time~"

Goggles-"Mm~ Yes please~"

They started fucking again, used tons of different positions and had a fun day~

The end~


	17. Hachi X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV

Hachi and Goggles were talking in the plaza. Its been a while since they saw and talked to each other. Both had their childish mood when it comes about hanging out. Oh boi the shit that would change that.

Goggles-"Hachi how about we go play some turf wars?"

Hachi-"Mmm, I don't know. How about we go walking so we can spend more time together."

Goggles blushed a bit by those words.

Goggles-"Well how about we do something we've never done before?"

Hachi-"What would it be tho?"

Goggles got an idea.

Goggles-"How about we go to a bar? I've never drank from there before but I heard its fun."

Y'all know where the fuck this is going.

Hachi-"Uhhh, sure? *Mind* What's a bar?..."

Goggles-"Let's go-"

Goggles's phone rang.

Goggles-"One moment. [Grabs his phone and answers.] Hey Glasses. Oh, I'm with Hachi."

Hachi just calmly listened to the conversation.

Goggles-"Oh. Ohhhh ok! Can I bring Hachi and his team, if they want to go, tho? Great! Se y'all tonight. [Hangs up and puts his phone in his jacket's pocket while looking at Hachi.] Apparently, my friends wanna go to a bar too, to try it out. We can all go."

Hachi-"Hmm, well I'll ask my team if they want to go."

Goggles-"Okies, see ya tonight. *Smiles*"

Hachi-"Later."

Both left in their ways.

*Time skip+Night Time*

The stars and moon were shining upon the sky. Some cars passed by the streets of the city. 3 blue inklings, because the other one was having a date with a masked inkling, walked towards the bar and when they got there they stayed outside to wait the other group. A few minutes passed an a group of octolings came.

Warning:Cringy diolouge

Afro-"Sup dudes!"

Glasses-"Hello, long time no see."

Nana-"The hello."

Poni-"Nana, you're not supposed to say 'the' for hello."

Nana-"Ohhhh..."

Hachi-"Hello again, Goggles."

Goggles-"Heya."

The group showed their licenses to the guard and entered. As expected, the place was crowded. I guess fully adults love drinking alcohol these days huh? Don't ever do alcohol, I tried a lil bit of a drink with alcohol on it and it tasted fucking horrible, ugh. Some music from the squid sisters music played as the people chatted along while some of them were drinking and getting wasted. The place still looked nicely clean.

Poni-"Woah look at those two!"

Poni pointed at 2, wasted, female inklings and then suddenly they kissed. Nana blushed by the sight.

Glasses-"Ok moving on!"

Goggles and Hachi looked at the drinks from the bar tender. Both were curious about the tons of drinks and shots.

Headphones-"Hmm, I don't really know what to."

Afro-"Imma get one of them drinks."

Afro went to the bar tender and ordered one of the shots they had.

Poni-"He gonna get wasted. I'll try some tho."

Poni went with Afro. Nana didn't really knew what to do so she followed Afro and Poni.

Headphones-"Well, I'll be looking around a bit."

Glasses-"I'll go with you."

Glasses and Headphones left to look around, there was even a second floor. Goggles and Hachi finally decided what drink are they gonna start with but Hachi saw an octoling drinking a whole bottle of whiskey in one go while everyone around him was cheering on the guy. Hachi was impressed. Does whiskey has alcohol?

Hachi-"I wanna try that."

Goggles-"What you say Hachi?"

Hachi turned to the bar tender and slammed $40 dollars on the table. Idk how inkling money works.

Hachi-"I would like a bottle of whiskey please."

The bar tender was amused by the sudden order and gladly opened a full bottle of whiskey and handed over to Hachi and grabbed the money. Afro noticed Hachi.

Afro-"Woah Hachi! You seriously gonna drink all that?!"

Goggles seemed to be be curious. 

Poni-" [Looks at Hachi and she was already drunk.] Holyyyy shat dudee~ *Hic* You seriouaghsly gonn drik that shit?~ *Burb*"

Afro-"Poni, you're definitely not gonna do this again."

Hachi-" [Smells the strong scent of whiskey.] *Mind.* it smells horrible! But it very interesting looking..."

Hachi buckled his hips, put that tip of thr bottle in his mouth and started drinking. DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE.

Afro-"Oh shit!"

Poni just laughed. Hachi was with a determined and disgusted face. He was really on it! Goggles was impressed by this. In a few gulps Hachi finished drinking every single drop of whiskey.

Afro-"Damn Hachi is that how you drink orange juice in the morning?!"

Hachi didn't answer but shit he was so wasted in seconds since its his first time drinking alcohol.

Hachi-"Wah?~"

Goggles-"Umm, Hachi, I think you drank too much."

Poni burped and bust out laughing. Hachi looked at Goggles all dizy from the alcohol's effect.

Hachi-"Dayuuuuum you're smexy~"

Goggles-"H-Huh?!"

Afro-" *Mind* He's lost it."

Goggles blushed madly at the compliment.

Poni-"Pfff get aa rowom yee two~*Hic*"

This is so bad and cringy.

Goggles-"Hachi I think you need some rest."

Afro-"You don't say. C'mon Poni we're going home."

Poni-" [Falls off the chair.] HeHeeheHehah~"

Afro-" *Facepalm* Cod's crist. [Carries Poni on his shoulder and texts Nana that they're going already.] "

Goggles helped Hachi stand up since Hachi was about to fall. Hachi burbed a little bit but tried to have consciousness about his actions. Glasses, Headphones and Nana came back and the whole group left the place. The 3 blue squids went with the octolings to at least hang out for a bit, not a good idea for Goggles to be with a wasted Hachi. They made it to Camp Tigger Fish. Afro went to leave Poni in the camping tent, Nana and Headphones prepared a camp fire and Glasses was looking for Hachi and Goggles, who were gone out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Hachi completely dragged Goggles, by the hand, somewhere else far away from the others.

Goggles-"Hachi, where are we going?"

Hachi pinned him, to a tree, and looked directly Goggle's ocean blue eyes. Goggles got nervous as he blushes.

Hachi-"Damn Goggles~ *Hic* You're cute~"

Goggles-"Th-Thanks."

Goggles could smell the alcohol in Hachi's breath. Fuck it really stinks. Hachi crushed roughly their lips together. Goggles corresponds to it. Perhaps they can be lovers soon.

[Lemon starts now~]

Hachi licked Goggles's bottom lip. Goggles opened his mouth a bit to let Hachi's tongue in. Both had a make out session, ya know their tongues dancing inside their mouth, saliva mixing, moaning and Goggles kinda tasted the alcohol from the whiskey. They continued making out. Hachi moved his hands and grabbed Goggles's ass and gave it a squeeze. Goggles gasped and pulled apaet, breaking the french kiss.

Hachi-"Ye got a nice ass~"

The alcohol effect was slowly wearing off so Hachi would talk better. Hachi licked Goggles's neck. Goggles whimpered but as Hachi started to suck his sensitive spot he got turned on by Hachi's sexual touch.

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Nhh~"

Hachi sucked hardly into that spot and left a first mark that'll take "some" time to go away. Hachi gave tiny kisses all over Goggles's neck.

Goggles-" *Whimpers* Ha-Hachi~ Go farther ~"

Hachi smirked pervertedly pulled Goggles's pants and boxers in one go, like the manga. Goggles's 6 inch cock sprung out. Hachi still smirked and grabbed Goggle's dick and strokes it.

Goggles-"Nh!~ Hahh~ [Supports his own body with the tree behind him.] Hhhachiii!~" He whined.

Hachi got hard from hearing Goggles's moan, his erection hurted. Hachi stopped and pulled his pants and boxers off. He had the same cock size of Goggles. Goggles panted with excitement and turned around to expose his perfect round ass and pressed his body onto the trunk. Hachi licked is lips. Before Hachi could hump the shit outa Goggles he crouched down and spread Goggles's ass cheeks.

Goggles-" [With a red face.] HACHI!!!"

Hachi didn't listen to him and licked Goggles's entrance. Goggles's eyes widened but let out a little moan. Hachi licked from Goggles's balls to his entrance over and over.

Goggles-"Aaah~ Hachi~ Ahh~ Mmh~ Stop torturing me~"

Hachi-" *Stops* Fine fine."

Hachi got up, grabbed Goggles by the hips and pushed himself inside Goggles.

Goggles-"Nya!~"

Hachi-"Damn your're tight."

Goggles-" *Trembles a bit.* Sh-Sh-Shut up..."

Hachi started thrusting slowly.

Goggles-"Ngh!~ It feels weird~ [Bites his own bottom lip.] "

Hachi-" *Hic* You're so warm inside~ I love it~"

Hachi kept thrusting as Goggles moaned and whispered. Hachi snaked his right hand under Goggles's jacket and shirt and massage his tits like they were boobs and with his left and he stroked Goggles's cock pleasing him more.

Goggles-"Wahhh!~ Hachi!~ Ohhh~ [Moves his hips.] "

Hachi didn't really know how to please someone but oh boi he's a fucking master on that!

Goggles-"Hachi~ Give me more!~ Nya~"

Hachi-"As you wishhhh~" He was still drunk but stantable. I know standable isn't a word but fuck it.

Hachi thrusted faster and deeper while still sexually touching him. Goggles eyes went upwards and stuck his tongue out.

Goggles-"Aohhh!~ Hachi!~ Aaah!~ Nya!~ More!~"

Hachi panted and put himself together still standing up. He removed the hand that was massaging Goggles's tits, lifted Goggles's right leg and thrusted roughly.

Goggles-"Wahh!!!~ Hachi!!!~ Aaaoa!!!~ Kya!!!~"

Hachi-"Ngh~ Ah gee~ Mmh~"

Hachi was really close to his climax and Goggles as well.

Goggles-"Aaaahh!!!!~ Hachi!!!~"

Goggles busted his cum to the tree and Hachi groaned followed him by cumming inside him.

Goggles-"Ahh!!~ Hooooot!~"

Both collapsed to the ground and panted tiredly. Hachi fell asleep on an instant because of the alcohol and tiredness. Goggles didn't care if Hachi was on top of him. He just fell asleep while Hachi's cock is still inside him.

Some time passes and Afro and Glasses found the 2 boys and they only covered them with a blanket and left.

The end~


	18. Dirty Vintage X Innocent Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18 and maybe rape???

Narrator's POV

It was a beautiful day on Inkopolis Square. The sun shined upon the city and houses. The lights from the sunrise were shining through some windos from the houses. Meanwhile I'm hissing at the lights shining on my eyes. The lights shined upon a blue peaceful inkling.

Goggles-"Zzz."

Well as you can see, the blue inkling is oversleeping, like he always does. He slept so peacefully he couldn't wake up until his phone rang. The inkling whined and woke up.

Goggles-" [Grabs his phone and sees Glasses calling him. He answered, in a sleepy tone.] Hello?..."

Glasses-"GOGGLES YOU BETTER NOT BE LATE AGAIN THIS TIME!!!"

Goggles had to move away his phone by Glasses's screaming which fully woke him up. Then he pulled it closer to his ear.

Goggles-" [Says in like a timid tone.] I-I'll be there! [Hangs up.]"

He got cleaned, dressed, ate breakfast and packed his pikled plums before heading out.

Goggles walked happily with a beaming and cute innocent smile to the plaza. The bright sun shined on his pale skin, blue sapphire tentacles and eyes. He's always been so cheerful to everything that sorounds him. He hummed the song Bomb Blush Rush by Callie, one of the squid sisters. Cod he looked insanely adorable. Meanwhile another inkling but with cyan ink in it's tentacles, mixed with a little bit of red on the tips of the tentacles, who is also walking to inkopolis plaza. The inkling looked at the blue tentacled boy and smirked pervertedly as he walked.

*Time skip to the plaza.*

Goggles reunited with his friends. Glasses nearly screamed at him as always and Goggles just acts stupid as Bobbles, like the manga says, like alwas. Soon, the team started heading to the tower until with one of them spoke up.

Headphones-"Have you heard about Aloha's partie tonight?"

All of them stop walking.

Glasses-" [Looks at Headphones.] What do you mean?"

Headphones pulled her phone out and set it to squidstagram while looking for the post.

Goggles-"Oooooh is he throwing another party?"

Headphones-"Yeah. [Shows the post to his friends.] Maybe we should go."

Glasses-"I don't think its a good idea tho. I don't wanna get drunk like he always does."

Goggles-"I wanna go!" He smiled.

Bobbles-"Me too!"

Headphones-"Sorry Glasses, we're all going. [Puts the phone on her pocket.]"

Glasses-" [Sighs in defeat.] I'm not going, just to let y'all know."

Headphones-"Alright then."

Goggles-"Yay! Bobbles we're going!

Bobbles-"I wonder what kinds of stuff they'll be."

Team blue entered the tower. Meanwhile, the cyan and red tentacled inkling from before heard everything and had already a plan.

Vintage-" *Mind* I wonder how many shots it'll take to put him drunk for a while~"

The inkling went to his teammates to start their ranked battles.

*A few hours later.*

The inkling, Vintage, stopped their battles, with his teammates, early. He said an excuse that "he wasn't feeling well and that he starting to have a headache". His teammates understood, his lie, and went in separate ways to their homes. Vintage went to his home and prepared something for the inkling he that he wanted to bang tonight in Aloha's party at New Albacore Hotel.

*Time skip again cuz yes + Night time.*

Goggles, Bobbles and Headphones headed to the hotel. There was already loud music and bright neon lights showing far from a distance.

Headphones-"I guess almost everyone of the city is here."

Goggles-"C'mon let's go!" He ran off tho the hotel.

Headphones-"Goggles wait!"

Headphones and Bobbles ran after him. When they got in the party, in the pool area, the first thing they did was process everything. The place was crowded like there was barely space to have, some of the inklings and octolings where in the pools, almost everyone was drinking, singing or getting wasted.

Headphones-"Holy shit..."

Goggles-"Headphones watch your language!"

Bobbles-" [Sees some guys and girls wasted.] That looks like fun!"

Headphones-"Ohh nonononono we're not drinking ok?"

Bobbles-"Fine. But where's Goggles."

Headphones-"What?"

Headphones looked around and Goggles was gone.

Goggles's POV

I wanted walked around and its amazing how so many people came (PAUSE). Hmm what should I do now tho? I looked around and realized that I got lost in the crowd. Darn it! ;-;

Vintage's POV

I was in the place already but I had a different gear/clothes to hide my identity. When I got here, at first, I went to the reception area to claim a key for one of the rooms so when I get Goggles we'll start the "magic". I'm searching for that blue boy, Goggles. Damn I wanna bang that body of his. His curves, hips, innocent and cute smile was something I can't deny. Not only I want to bang him, I want to make him mine. I'm looking for him right now so I can start my little plan~ I didn't took me long tho. He was near the bar area. Perfect.

Goggles's POV just a bit.

I was distracted by looking at some octolings moving weirdly until I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw an inkling.

"Hello?" I said in a curious tone and loud enough so he can hear me cuz of the loud music.

Vintage's POV

Fuck, he sounds like a 5 year old.

DISCLAMER: REMEMBER THEY'RE 18 AND IT SAYS IT IN THE START OF THIS BOOK!!!! Well Vintage is 20 here and Goggles is 18 aight? Also they'll be talking loud enough through the loud music.

"Hey, what are you doing alone? Did you come by your friends?" I acted.

Goggles-"Ohh, I came with my friends but got lost exploring the place. Its kinda crowded."

"Yeah. Have you thought about doing something here?"

Goggles-"Mm not really. I don't know what to do."

"I have an idea. Let's go to the bar."

Goggles-"Okie!" He smiled innocently.

Cod that smile is adorable.

Narrator's POV

Y'all having fun reading this? Cuz I love writing this. Vintage took Goggles to the bar.

Vintage-"There's a little something I should tell you first. But don't tell anyone ok?"

Goggles-"Ohhh. [Whispers in Vintage's ear.] Is it a secret."

Vintage nodded and whispered in his ear.

Vintage-"Its me, Vintage."

Goggles gasped and was about to say something but he remembered that it supposed to be a secret and he kept it shut.

Goggles-"What are you doing here tho?"

Vintage-"I wanted to try out coming to parties." He lied.

Goggles-"Oh ok."

Vintage-"Now if I may ask. How many drinks you can drink?"

Goggles-"Hmm depends on the drink."

Vintage-"How about a little bet? Whoever drinks the most wins 100 dollars."

Goggles-"Deal!"

Vintage-" *Mind* Just as planned~"

Vintage ordered some shots, thankfully they were free, but he mainly told Goggles to start first. Goggles hated the taste of alcohol but he was determined for that 100 dollars and wanted to show he's not weak. After already 10 shots Goggles was drunk. He had some difficulty standing up but was helped by Vintage.

Goggles-" *Hic* Mmmm I feel dizzy... *Huc* "

Vintage-" *Mind* Even his hiccups sound cute. *Normal* Maybe you should rest. You can sleep on my room."

Goggles-" *Hic* Thankssss~"

Vintage helped Goggles walk to the reserved room. Poor Headphones and Bobbles who were looking desperately for Goggles almost everywhere.

*Time skip*

They entered the room. Vintage locked the door from behind and helped Goggles get on bed then got on top of him. Goggles look at him confusedly.

Goggles-"Vinnntageee? *Hic* [Tilts his own head a bit from confusion.] "

Vintage-" [Removes the cap that he was using to hide his tentacles.] There's something I wanted to try with you a long time ago~"

[Lemon starts now~]

Vintage smash his lips together. Goggles's eyes wided and didn't know what to do. Vintage pulled apart.

Vintage-"I'm guessing is your first kiss right?~" He smirked.

Goggles nodded nervously while blushing. Vintage chuckled on how adorable this blueberry is. He then proceed to remove Goggles's jacket/gear, reaveling his pink sensitive nipples. Vintage licked his lips while looking at them nipples and licked his left nipple while twisting the other one with his left hand.

Goggles-"A-Ah!~ V-Vintage!~ Ahh!~ *Mind* What are these sounds I'm making?!"

Vintage didn't listened and sucked the nipple and licked it a bit roughly and did the same for the other one.

Goggles-"Nya!~ Aaah~ V-V-Vintage!~ M-Mm!~"

Goggles got hard by this feeling and because of the alcohol's effect made him weaker. He didn't know why it felt so good. Vintage stopped and removed Goggles's shoes, pants and put his Pilot Goggles on the night table.

Vintage-"You look so delicate~ [Caress one of Goggles's thighs.] "

Goggles-" *Shivers* N-Nh~ Vintaah~ stooop~"

Vintage deny and took something out of his cyan jacket's pocket, a wired vibrador. Goggles was curious about the object. He never seen it before. Without hesitation, Vintage spread Goggles's legs. His cute entrance was revealed. Goggles tried to cover himself with his hands but Vintage prevent it by pinning them up to Goggles's head.

Goggles-"V-Vintage!"

Vintage-"Don't cover yourself, please."

Goggles gulped nervously and nodded. Vintage let go Goggles's hands and head down to his entrance. Goggles felt Vintage's breathing down there on his exposed "area". Vintage licked his entrance while earning a whimper mixed with a moan by Goggles. He licked a few more times then did small circles, with his tongue, around the inside of the "whole" sending pleasure to his Goggles.

Goggles-"Ahh~ Aah~ Vintaaage~ Aaaah~ "

Vintage-" *Mind* He sounds so cute~ Damn he's tasty too."

Vintage pulled his tongue out. Goggles let out a whimper because the pleasure was gone. Vintage took the wired vibrator and slowly pushed the vibrator inside Goggles's wet entrance.

Goggles-"Ah!!!"

Vintage-"Don't tense or it'll hurt."

Vintage grabbed the remote from the vibrator and turned it on to level 1, to start of slow. Goggles panted like an animal on heat and let out tiny moans. The pain was slowly fading away. Vintage set it to level 3 and bit and sucked Goggles's thighs and planted hickeys all over them.

Goggles-"Haaaaa!~ Ohh~ [Grips a bit the bedsheets.] Vin-tage~ Ahhh~ Hah~" He moaned out loud.

Vintage finished planting hickeys on Goggles's thighs and he couldn't wait any longer. He removed his own clothes quickly. He was already hard a while ago, when Goggles moaned for the first time. He got on top of him. Goggles only moaned from the vibrator's touch. Vintage kissed him and for once Goggles correspons to it. They enjoyed their kiss and Vintage pushed his 7 inch cock all the way in.

Goggles-" [Pulls apart.] Ah!!~"

Vintage-"Fuck, you're so tight~ [Starts thrusting already.] "

Goggles-"A-Aaah!!~ Ah!~ Ahh~ Nya~ Ahn~"

Goggles moaned in pure lust. Vintage focused on making Goggles his than the feeling of the vibrator touching his cock in. He kept thrusting slowly an looked at Goggles's face. Goggles had eyes looking upwards from the pleasure and was moaning and panting like he's thirsty for more. Vintage loved the view and decided to give him more. He set the vibrator to the final level instantly, level 6, and pounded his ass.

Goggles-"Aah!!~ Ngh!!~ [Unconsciously, opens his legs a bit more.] Ngyes!!~ Aoh!!~ Vintage!!~ Ahh!!~ Nyaaah!!~ [His pupils turned to a heart shape.] "

Vintage panted and groaned from Goggles's tightness. He grinned his cock as he pound onto him searching for his sweet spot. It didn't took so long till Goggles-

Goggles-"Aaaaah!!!!~"

Screamed from absolute pleasure. Vintage bit his lip and pounded roughly to that spot hitting is every time.

Goggles-"Aaah!!!~ Vintage!!!~ Nya!!!~ Ahhah!!!~ Ahh!!!~"

Goggles's legs ended on Vintage's shoulders. Vintage kept pounding him as he got close to Goggles's face and stuck his tongue in and made out with him. Goggles tried to make out with him but he felt a knod in his stomach as his 5 inch cock twitched.

Goggles-"Ahhn!!!~ Mmahm!!!~ Ahhh!!!~"

Goggles couldn't hold it any longer.

Goggles-" [Pulls apart.] VINTAGE!!!~💙 [Throws his head backwards and busts his cum all over their chests and abdomen.] "

Vintage-"Ngh!!!~ [Explodes his cum inside Goggles.]"

Goggles-"Waaah!~"

That was it. Goggles's innocence and virginity were taken away by an X ranker, Vintage himself. Both panted heavily tired. Vintage turned off the vibrator. He pulled his cock out and took the vibrator out too. Goggles was a cum mess. He had his own cum on his chest and abdomen and entrance, some of it was leaking out tho. Damn Vintage came too much. Vintage put the vibrator on the night table, aside from the Pilot Goggles and collapsed next to Goggles. Goggles was very tired. Vintage kissed him once more then pulled apart.

Vintage-"Love you~"

Goggles-"I love youuu too~"

Goggles fell asleep in no time. Vintage covered both with the covers and before going to sleep he checked Goggles's phone, that Goggles's jacket stayed on the front part of the bed. There's was 20 messages from Headphones. Luckily, Goggles's phone didn't had a PIN to lock his phone and texted Headphones back saying that he already went home. Then he placed the phone on the night table and fell asleep.


	19. Agent 8 Hatchi X Agent 3 Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Hachi's POV

"GAH!!"

I fell harly against the floor and almost hit my head against the wall.

Goggles-"Hachi!!!"

Narrator please explain what's going on before I continue.

Narrator's POV

Okie doki, Hachi and Goggles were on a mission. Rider had a cold today so he couldn't come(PAUSE). There was a big gooey monster with tentacles, that was hidden in the undergrounds of the Metro (Subway). Pearl and Marie had informed them about the monster because it destroyed the rails from the subway and now is out, in the metro where you wait for the train to come. Now back to you Hachi.

Hachi's POV

Ok, thanks. Dammit my head hurts because of that hit!

Goggles-"Don't worry Hachi I'll avange you!!"

I saw how Goggles threw a splatbomb at the enemy but it ended up being swallowed and did no effect besides have more ink inside of it, the monster y transparent cuz its slime. Man, I wish Rider was here. I struggled to get up but did it.

Narrator's POV

Hachi- "Goggles I think ink doesn't do anything to it!!"

Goggles-" [Backs up.] Uhhh you're right on that!"

The monster swung its tentacles and attacked both agents. Luckily, they doged although Goggles was thirsty so he went to the vending machine to get a soda.

Goggles-"I'm gonna get a soda! You want one?"

Hachi-" [Doges the other attack from the monster.] Yeah! And please make sure to do it fast."

Goggles-"Okay!"

Goggles bought two cans of soda from the vending machine and opened them but he stumbled from a misplaced part of the floor. It feels like the end when that type of thing happens.

Goggles-"Wah!"

Goggles dropped the soda on the monster and fell on the floor.

Goggles-"Agh! Our drinks!"

The sugary and acid sodas were swollen inside of the monster but the monster didn't look so good and it looked like it could explode.

Hachi-" [Goes to help Goggles.] Goggles you ok?! [Helps him get up.]"

Goggles-"Yeah. But our drinks are gone!"

Hachi and Goggles looked at the monster and it looked like a ballon. Maybe the sugar of the sodas were too much to handle. The slimy monster finally exploded and let its goey slime go everywhere. Goggles and Hachi got dirty by it but they were shocked in place.

*Hours later.*

Goggles-"Maaaan that was a rough fight." He said freecared.

Hachi-"Glad the slimy thing wasn't a type of substance."

Goggles and Hachi headed to Octo Valley to talk with Marie if there was something else they have to do as agents. When they got there they saw how Marie was on her computer and beside her was Marina, meanwhile Callie and Pearl talked to each other.

Marie-" [Notices them.] Oh, agent 3 and 8. We've been waiting for you."

Goggles-"Heya!"

Hachi-"Hello. Is there something else for us?"

Marie-"Actually, yes, and well right now or inkopolis will be filled with [Looks at Marina.] yahoi? Is that how you spell it?"

Marina-"Yep! Its a fanstasy come true for all fangirls."

Goggles-"What you talking about? [Tilts his head a bit confused.] "

Marie-"Its about the next mission. There seems to be someone making this things."

Marina opened a box with small pill shaped crystals that contaned some type of prototype in them, the prototype color is redishpink btw.

Hachi-"What are does?"

Marie-"Its the things we've found lately scattered around the Square but it only has effect on males for some reason."

Marina-"Things get very wild when it's smelled."

Goggles-"Wait, like becoming monsters?!"

Marie-"Uhhh, no but we've tested it with two male hamsters and well let's say it gets spicy between them when its breaks. Plus it has a device inside to control it with something that makes these little things explode to let the sweet scent out like perfume. In other words its like a love potion that can last 20 minutes."

Goggles and Hachi-" *Blushes a little.* Ohhhh..."

Marie-"Well we have to find inkling or octoling fast as possible."

Goggles-"Yeah, sure!"

Hachi-" *Mind* Doesn't sound safe but oh well. *Normal* Yeah, let's go."

Marina-"I have a plan to lure her to us."

Hachi-"Really? What is it?"

*Some time later. Night Time on Walley Ware House.*

Goggles and Hachi were tighten together with a rope. The full moon shining above them through the transparent crystals of the roof. Idk if that stage has crystal roof but forget it its just me being dramatical in this lemon-shot

Hachi-"What kind of plan is this?!"

Goggles-"I feel uncomfortable... These ropes are to tight."

A walkey talkey was right beside them and Pearl spoke from it.

Pearl-"Yo, don't worry we'll be watching ya from afar with a hidden camera Marina put somewhere over there."

Hachi-"How do you know the guy or girl comes here?"

Callie spoke this time.

Callie-"We've been seeing those things in Walley Whare House very often but they're well hidden."

Hachi sighed. The walkey talkey shut off immediately. Goggles reached his hand for it and pressed the button to talk.

Goggles-"Umm girls? Girls?!"

Hachi-"I doesn't work now?!"

Goggles-"L-Let's find a way of get out."

Goggles and Hachi struggled to break free but the ropes were tighten a lot so they couldn't escape.

Hachi-"Darn it!"

There was footsteps. Goggles and Hachi were scared and stayed quiet but they were right in the open, on the center of the map behind the crates.

"What are you boys are doing here?"

A voice said.

Goggles and Hachi-" *Mind* We're screwed!!"

The footsteps got closer and closer and it was an octoling girl who came to them.

Octogirl-"Its very late ya know?"

Goggles and Hachi sighed of relief.

Goggles-"Phew! Thank goodness its not a monster." He smiled.

Hachi-"Can you help us?"

Octogirl-"Oh, sure."

The octoling freed them. Goggles and Hachi standed up.

Goggles-" *Streches* Mmm it feels good to stand up."

Hachi-"Wait. [Looks at the octogirl. I know its octoling but lets keep it like that for short.] What are you doing here late at night?"

Octogirl-"Hold on a bit. [Smells them.] You guys kinda smell bad."

Hachi-"I think it was the goo from that monster of the metro."

Goggles-" [Smells his clothes.] Yeah, I think so."

Octogirl-" [Takes out some kind of perfume from one of pant's pocket.] Let me help you with that."

The octogirl sprayed the perfume around them but it was alot of it. Goggles and Hachi caughted from the sudden spray. The octogirl smirked and backed away.

Hachi-" [Coughing but looks at the liquid from perfume and notices something different about it.] *Mind* W-Wait. Isn't that-?!" His eyes were wided.

Goggles-"Ha-Hachi~"

[Lemon starts now~]

Hachi heard Goggles and he looked at him. Goggles was a panting mess, there was a noticeable bulge between his pants, he was using one hand to balance with the crate wall and his eyes were filled with lust. It made him look so horny. This made Hachi go hard immediately and the efect started to get him too.

Octogirl-" *Mind* Please let the inkling boy be the uke please let the inkling boy be the uke please let the inkling boy be the uke." He repeated in her mind with her fingers crossed.

Goggles-"W-What's happening?~ Nh~ *Pants*"

Hachi-" [Leans his body to the crates.] I-I don't kn-know. *Pants* "

The cold atmosphere turned to a hot one for them, and for the octogirl. Both were very dizzy but only for a bit until they had heart shaped pupils. Both looked at each other for a second then smashed their lips together. Meanwhile the girl was taking pictures. Hachi and Goggles made out and even french kissed. They mixed their hot saliva with their toungues and pressed their bodies together and felt the warmth between them. Also their bulges were touching and grinding against each other. Soon, they pulled out and string of their mixed saliva connected them but then fell down to the ground. They couldn't wait anymore and took all their agent gear off. Their cocks had already some precum from the excitement. Hachi grabbed both's cock and jerked them off at the same time with one hand.

Hachi and Goggles-"Ah~ Ahh!~ Ngh~"

The octogirl drooled while taking lots of pictures from the scenery.

Goggles-"Nyy!~ Hachiiii~ Put it inside me~ Ahn!~"

Hachi panted and nodded. He stopped stroking their cocks together. Goggles turned around to let his ass exposed for Hachi. At this point the octogirl was nosebleeding already. Hachi bit his bottom lip as he saw Goggles's perfect ass cheeks from heaven. 🎵OH!! YOUR ASSCHEEKS FROM HEAVEN!! EEAAAAAAAAH!!!🎵 Its a song btw. Hachi spread Goggles's ass and pushed himself in without warning.

Goggles-"Kyaaa!!~"

Goggles trembled from the pain but soon fade away because the strong effect.

Goggles-"M-Move~"

Hachi-"Damn you're tight~"

Hachi started thrusting. He felt Goggles's tight and hot anal walls squeeze his cock.

Hachi-"Ngh~ Damn~ Goggles~"

Goggles-"Ahhhh~ Hachi~ Nya~ Ohhh~ [Sticks his tongue out.]"

Hachi kept thrusting and bit Goggles's back of the neck and marked him with hickeys.

Goggles-"Aoh!~ H-Hachi~ Don't bite too hard~ Ngh~"

Hachi-" [Plants another hickey.] Mmh~"

Both ended up changing positions. Goggles is on doggy style and Hachi was behind him. Hachi decided to speed up the thrusts and felt more pleasure.

Goggles-"Ahhh!~ Hachi!~ Ah!~ [Arches his back while his pupils turned into a heart shaped ones.] Aah!~ Oh Cod!~ Ahh!~"

Hachi panted and let out little groans. Goggles felt so much pleasure from Hachi's warm cock moving inside him. He just wanted more.

Goggles-"Ahaaah!~ Hachiii!~ Please!!~ More!!~"

Hachi-" [Keeps pounding him.] You want more?~ You'll have to pleasure me too if you want that~"

Goggles-"Aoh!~ I'll ride youuuuh!~ Ah!~"

Hachi-" [Stops.] Fine then~"

Hachi pulled out and rested on his back. His cock was pointing straight upwards prepared for Goggles's entrance. Goggles got on top of Hachi. He grabbed Hachi's cock, positioned to his entrance and let himself drop in the whole length of Hachi.

Goggles-"Nya!~ Its so deep inside~"

Hachi-"Cod, Goggles your so warm~"

Goggles moved his hips a little.

Goggles-"Mm~ Mh~"

He placed his hands on Hachi's chest to keep his balance and hopped a little bit.

Goggles-"Wah!!~ Nye!~ Aoh!!~"

Hachi-" [Grabs Goggles's hips and move his own hips to go deeper.] Ah damn~ Goggles~"

Goggles-" [Hops a bit more higher.] Ahhh!~ Hachi!!~ [Throws his head backwards from the pleasure.] It feels so good!!~ Nya!~"

Hachi-"Mm~ Ngh~ Ah~ I'm cumming~"

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Do it inside me!!~ Please!~ Hachi!~ Fill me!!~"

Hachi-"Ngh!~"

Hachi groaned and his cum exploded inside of Goggles.

Goggles-" [Makes a very sexual orgasm face and cums.] Aooooh!!!~"

Goggles's cum landed on their bodies. The effect started to wear off but the agents were very tired from all that spicy accion that just happened. Goggles collapsed on top of Hachi. Both panted and passed away, although Hachi's Cock was still inside of Goggles. Meanwhile the girl had taken and recorded everything for her collection. She even got wet. Suddenly she felt a hard hit on her head and passed out. The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook came to save the day. Although Hachi and Goggles fucking wasn't part of the plan.

*What happened earlier.*

Callie-" [Accidentally stumbles with a rock and lets go of the walkey talkey.] Wah!!"

Callie fell to the ground and the walkey talkey hit the ground and it broke.

Marie-"Callie!!! [Goes to help her get up.] "

Marina-"Oh no! The walkey talkey!"

Pearl-"Fix it fast we don't know if the thing is there with them!!! Callie why you talk while walking."

Callie-" [Gets up with Marie's help.] I always talk while walking."

Marina fixed the walkey talkey fast as she could but in the end it didn't had signal and she tried to get some signal but when she checked to see the problem she saw that one of its cables finished breaking. With that it passed those 20 minutes.

Marina-"Ugh we have to go there!"

Pearl, Marie and Callie-"For eal?!"

I guess y'all know what happened in the end.

The End~


	20. Dirty Rider X Innocent Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Narrator's POV

It was morning. Team blue were walking to the park. They felt like hanging out today for a bit before going to the plaza on the place they went since kids to remember the good ol' times HYUK! The park was empty due the early time.

Headphones-"When was the last time we went here, I can't remember."

Glasses-"I think it was when we started 6th grade."

Goggles and Bobbles-"It hasn't changed a bit." They smiled.

Glassea-"Yeah, surprisingly, no."

Goggles-"I wanna go to the swings! [Runs to the swing.] "

Bobbles-"Me too! [Follows him.] "

Headphones and Glasses-"Wait for us!!!"

The team had their child fun for a good time. An hour passed and a yellow-green tentacled inkling was passing by. At first he was heading to Inkopolia Square Plaza but he stopped his tracks when he saw the blue tentacled cheery boy. Team blue were sitting on the benches to chill.

Headphones-" [Inhales and exhales. (Boi)] I wish we were kids again."

Goggles-"Being a kid is fun."

Glasses-"Goggles, you still look a kid to us with your smile, as well as Bobbles."

Goggles and Bobblea-"Really? Yay!"

Headphones-" *Chuckles* I'm surprised ya both still have innocence."

Goggles and Bobbles-"Ah?"

Glasses-"Don't tell me you don't know anything about the adult world yet!!"

Bobbles-"Ohh, I heard some of it."

Goggles-"What's the adult world? Is it like you go to a hidden portal and go there?"

Headphones and Glasses-"N-No!!!"

Headphones-" *Sigh* Just forget about it."

Goggles-"Alright alright."

Meanwhile the same yellow-green tentacled inkling was hearing their conversation beind the tree he was hiding in. Goggles saw a beautiful butterfly pass by and chased it happily. Cod he looked like a child by the adorableness.

Glasses-"I think we should go to the plaza now."

Bobbles-"Sure."

Headphones-"C'mon Gogs. We're going."

Goggles chased the butterfly and he was really in to it. He followed it until he accidentally bumped someone. Guess what? It was Rider. Also the butterfly flew away.

Goggles-" [Backs away.] S-Sorry!"

Rider-"Hey its ok."

Goggles-" [Looks at him.] Rider? What are you doing here?"

Rider-"I was making my way to the plaza, alone but [Grabs Goggles's chin and pulls him closer to his face.] I saw a beautiful inkling that stopped my tracks~" He flirted to Goggles.

Goggles-"Really? Where is she? [Looks in many directions.] "

Rider's expression went from the seductive look to the bruh look.

Rider-" *Mind* He literally doesn't know what I'm trying to do!"

Goggles-"Rider where is this beautiful inkling?"

Rider-"Goggles, its right in front of me."

Goggles-"Oh, me?"

Rider nodded.

Goggles-"Awe thank you Ridey! *Smiles* "

Rider was gonna die from cutenes.

Rider-" *Mind* My cod I need to make him mine right now."

"Goggles?"

It was Headphones, and they were looking for Goggles.

Glasses-" [Finds them behind a tree.] Found ya. [Looks at Rider.] Rider?!"

Rider-"Oh, hey Glasses."

Headphones and Bobbles followed Glasses's voice.

Goggles-"Are we going now?"

Glasses-"Yes, Goggles."

Rider-"What's the hurry?"

Glasses-"N-Nothing."

Goggles-"Can I hang with Rider? Pleasssse? Only for today." He begged.

Headphones and Bobbles came.

Headphones-"Why tho?"

Rider-" *Mind* So cute."

Goggles-"Its been a while since I hanged out with my buddy."

Glasses-"Fine fine, maybe we'll do turf war tomorrow."

Bobbles-"Yay a day of break!"

Headphones-"Well we do need a break once in a while."

Glasses-"Well we'll se eachother tomorrow I guess."

Headphones-"Alright, bye."

Everyone said their good byes and went in different directions, except Rider and Goggles, who stayed.

Rider-" [Looks at Goggles.] Wanna get some ice cream?"

Goggles-"Sure! *Smiles Innocently*"

Rider grabbed Goggles's hands and took him to the Ice Cream shop.

*Time skip cuz lazyness*

Rider and Goggles got out of the shop. Rider bought a vanilla popsicle and payed for Goggles's chocolate ice cream. Both calmly walked calmly. Goggles happily ate his ice cream like a little kid while Rider ate and looked at the innocent blueberry boy. He watched how Goggles licked the sweet-cold treat but seeing him in a perverted way. Suddenly, Goggles stumbled a bit with a misplaced brick. I hate when that happens, don't y'all? 

Goggles-"Ack!!"

Rider flinched. Goggles accidentally let go the his ice cream and it hit the ground. Goggles stood there quietly while looking down at the ruined treat as tears formed from his ocean blue eyes. Rider noticed him.

Rider-"H-Hey, you can have mine."

Goggles looked at Rider. He removed his tears and smiled a little.

Goggles-"Th-Thanks but its yours."

Rider-"And I insist. [Gets the popsicle near Goggles's face.] "

At least Rider has a soft side for him beside being a pervert.

Goggles-"Okies."

Goggles licked the vanilla popsicle and even sucked it from the sides and oh boy the images that Rider was thinking. Goggles looked so fucking hot in Rider's eyes. Rider couldn't help but think of Goggles sucking him off as he stares at him pervertetly while blushing a bit. Goggles sucked sucked the popsicle and even bobbed his head while doing it. Am I getting y'all turned on? Rider felt himself go hard and it hurted like hell.

Rider-" *Mind* FUCK! I need to fuck him! *Normal* Hey Goggles."

Goggles-" [Stops sucking and pulls apart while a string of melted the vanilla ice cream connected him (Goggles).] Huhuh?"

Rider-" *Mind* Fuck, he looks so hot~ *Normal* We should go to my place."

Goggles-"Sure! [Still smiling innocently.] "

*Time skip. To Rider's house.*

Both entered the yellow-green clad's house.

Rider-"Mood for another ice cream?" He had a plan.

Goggles-"You have ice cream???"

Rider-"Well a better flavor~"

Cock flavor~ Rider dragged Goggles to his room to start the "magic".

Goggles-"Where's the ice cream?"

Rider-"Calm down you'll get it in no time~"

Rider sat on the edge of his bed.

Rider-"Come here."

Goggles got on front of Rider.

Rider-"Get on your knees".

Goggles obeyed and got on his knees. He was in front of Rider's legs.

[Lemon starts now~]

Rider-"Goggles, you know I love you right?"

Goggles-"I love you too Ridey! I always did!" He smiled.

Rider smirked pervetedly. He took off his belt and pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down and his 8 inck cock sprung upwards and it even had some veins of how much it hurted. Goggles eyes wided and his smile fade away.

Goggles-"R-Rider, y-y-you're huge."

Rider-"Like it?~"

Goggles-"Sooooo, what am I supposed to do?"

Rider-" [Points at his cock.] Lick it."

At first Goggles hesitated a bit but he obeyed again and licked from the bottom to the tip. Rider groaned.

Goggles-" [Stops.] Mm, it tastes ok."

Rider-"Keep doing it and you'll love the flavor~"

Goggles nodded innocently and did it again repeatedly without stopping and got used to the new "flavor".

Rider-"Mm~ Fuck~ Goggles~ You learn very quickly~ How about you suck it?~"

Goggles-" [Stops.] Okies."

Goggles took the tip of Rider's cock into his mouth and sucked it. Rider put a hand on Goggles's head and pet him while his partner sucked him off without knowing. Goggles bobbed his head as an instinct. He had no clue he was giving Rider a blowjob, he didn't even know what's that.

Goggles-"H-Hmm~"

Rider-"Good boy~ [Pets Goggles's head.] Ahh~"

Goggles closed his eyes as he kept doing it. He felt different. The temperature of his body increased as he sucked, deep throat, Rider's cock but he didn't know why. The only thing he admits is that it felt good, even tho he didn't know what he was doing. Rider quickly took his phone out and took a picture of him, ya know sucking him off for memories.

Rider-"Shit~ I'm cuming~"

Goggles heard him but kept doing his thing. Rider couldn't hold it anymore. He busted his cum inside of Goggles mouth. Goggles's eyes wided, that it took him by surprise, as he swallowed some of it but as soon as he was choking on it he pulled his mouth away. Rider's cum was still spilling out and strings of his sperm landed everywhere Goggles's face. Goggles stood there shocked. Rider took another picture of his sperm covered blue boy.

Rider-" *Mind* Cod he looks he looks hot~ *Normal* Hey Goggles~"

Goggles-" [Reacts and looks at Rider.] Y-Yeah?"

Rider-"Get on bed with me won't ya?~"

Goggles got excited and jumped on the bed.

Goggles-"What are we gonna do Ridey?" He asked and had no clue of where this was going.

Rider pinned Goggles down while looking into his eyes. Rider kissed him passionately right on the lips. Goggles didn't know how to react but he kissed back. Soon, Rider broke the kiss.

Rider-"I'll be gentle, I promise~"

Goggles-"H-Huh?"

Rider took Goggles's pants down in one go like nothing. 

Goggles-"Waaaaaah Rider!!!"

Goggles blushed madly and was about to cover himself but his arms were pinned to the sides by Rider.

Rider-"Don't cover yourself."

Goggles was unsure of this but his curiosity when on. Rider removed the rest of Goggles's clothing till he was nude. Goggles shivered from his exposed body and cold air.

Rider-"Damn Goggles, you have a hot body~"

Rider snaked his right hand on Goggles's pale skin, from his neck to his thick thighs.

Rider-"So soft~"

Goggles gulped and felt nervous. Rider removed the rest of his clothes. He got on his knees and spread Goggles's legs. Goggles gasped from his small and pink entrance being very exposed.

Rider-" [Licks his lips.] Cute~"

Goggles-"Th-Thanks?"

Rider mantains Goggles's legs open. He moved near Goggles's entrance and licked it. Goggles bit his bottom lip.

Goggles-"E-Eww..."

Rider-"Just relax."

Rider licked and did small circles around Goggles entrance.

Goggles-"M-Mmh!~ Nh~ *Pants* A-Ah~ R-Rider!~ What are these sounds?~"

Rider stopped and got back on top of him.

Rider-"They are called moans. They are made by pleasure~"

Goggles-"O-Oh..."

Rider-"Now I'll make you moan my name alot more~"

Rider put Goggles's legs on top of his shoulders and pushed the tip of his cock in carefully.

Goggles-"Aah!!! *Trembles* "

Rider-" [Keeps pushing in slowly.] Ngh~"

Goggles-"Rider!!! Please stop!!!"

Goggles had tears running down his by the pain he was recieving from Rider's cock.

Rider-" [Pushes in the last inch.] Shh, don't worry I'll let you adjust now."

Goggles-" *Pants* I'm so f-full..." He whined.

Rider-"Relax. You'll love it soon~"

Rider caressed Goggles's hips to calm him down. 5 minutes passed and Goggles calmed down. Rider starts thrusting gently since its Goggles's first time.

Goggles-" [Grips a bit the bedsheets.] Ngh!~ A-Ah~ Gh~"

Rider-" [Keeps going.] How do you feel?~"

Goggles-"Ahh~ I don't kn-know~"

Rider-"Lemme help you to feel good~"

Rider kissed Goggles's neck while rubbing one of his nipples and kept thrusting slowly.

Goggles-"Nya~ Ah~ R-Rider~ Nhh~"

Rider bit and sucked Goggles's neck and planted hickeys all over his neck and shoulders.

Goggles-" [His pupils went to a heart shape.] Aahh!~ Ahh~ Ah!~ Rider~ Mm~"

Rider-" [Keeps thrusting.] Does it feel good now?~"

Goggles-"Y-Yes~ Ngh~ Ahhh~"

Rider took the opportunity to thrust faster.

Goggles-"Mmmh!~ Rider!~ Nya!~ Ah!~"

Rider-"Fuck, you're so tight~ Ngh~"

Goggles-"Ahah!~ [Arches his back while gripping tightly the bedsheets.] Rider!~ Ah!~"

Rider loved having Goggles like this. It is so hot. He trusted roughly and hit his prostate instantly.

Goggles-"Ahhh!!!!~"

Rider-" [Stops.] Oh? Did I found your sweet spot already?~"

Rider pounded into that spot that makes Goggles crazy.

Goggles-"Aaahhh!!!~ Rider!!!~"

Rider-"I love it when you scream my name like that~"

Rider thrusted roughly while hitting that spot.

Goggles-"Kyaaa!!!~ Rider!!~ Aaah!!!~ Nya!!~ Ah!!!~ Rider!!!~"

Goggles cummed without warning and no control and his cum landed on his chest and adomen and Rider's adomen.

Rider-" [Keeps doing his thing.] Aww already?~ *Pants* I thought we could've cum together~"

Goggles-"Ahhh!!!~ Rider!!~ Ahn!!!~"

Goggles was a screaming and moaning mess. He even scratched Rider's back cuz the bedsheets weren't really helping in this situation.

Rider-"Agh. I'm gonna cum soon. Hmm~"

Goggles felt to much pleasure. Rider gave a few more thrusts and busted inside Goggles's anal walls.

Goggles-"Rider!!!~"

Goggles's eyes jolted as he felt hot cum, from Rider, filling inside of him. Rider cummed to much that it caused Goggles's stomach to grow a little. Goggles panted heavily and ended up passing out. Rider pulled his cock away. Strings of his cum were leaking from Goggles's entrance.

Rider-"Not that innocent anymore huh?~ *Smirks* "

Rider kissed Goggles's forehead and slept that day with his new boyfriend.


	21. Insanity Sanitized Goggles X Agent 3.5 Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18 and warning: suke and rape(?)

Narrator's POV

An green-yellow tentacled inkling walked in the dark undergrounds from Deep Sea Metro, aka Rider. Rider was on his mission, find Agent 3, Goggles. Marie had told him that she told Goggles to do a task for her that's about finding a certain object in the undergrounds of Deep Sea Metro to destroy it but things got out of hand in the end for Goggles. Rider had a flashlight on his hand to illuminate his path.

Rider-" *Mind* I can't believe that fool went here without me."

The place is quiet, well exept Rider's footsteps. He tried to not make a sound tho. He moved the flashlight in different directions and looked everywhere but he stopped as he saw sanitized ink inside of a sewer.

Rider-" *Mind* Oh cod. Is this ink still being used?"

Rider got worried for a second. Well he was more worried about what happened to Goggles. He decided to walk again but-

*Clink!*

A piece of metal fell down and hit the floor, it did a loud sound. Rider immediately took his Gold Dynamo out and got on guard, yes he had his Gold Dynamo in one hand and he held the flashlight with his other hand; he strong af. He looked every direction there was then...

"You're here~..."

A sweet voice said but Rider recognized the voice.

Rider-" *Mind* N-No way!"

Rider looked again in many directions but he still couldn't find him.

"I thought you promised you'll be by my side all the time..."

Rider-"You're the one who didn't told me you were going HERE!!!"

"Hehehe~..."

Rider heard the chuckles went away as fast running was heard too.

Rider-"DAMMIT GOGGLES COME BACK HERE!!"

Rider followed the running sounds while holding his weapon. The chuckles were made again but this time it slowly went to insane ones.

"Teehehe~ Ahah~ HAHAHA!! AHAHA!!!"

Rider's eyes wided by the sudden insanity he was hearing from his one and only partner, Goggles. The insane laughing stopped as Rider made it to some open area. He looked around and thought it was some type of lobby of a base but abandoned. That didn't matter to Rider right now. All he wanted is to find Goggles. Metal footsteps were heard but stopped but Rider still couldn't find him until he looked up to a metal pole that's some type of emergency exit from the upper floors. There he was. A sanitized Goggles, sliding down the pole. He had the octoling's armor and weapon but he still kept his Pilot Goggles on.

Rider-" *Mind* Shit! I'm late!"

Goggles-"I was expecting you to come find me~"

Goggles stopped sliding and got off the pole.

Rider-"You idiot why didn't you told me?!"

Goggles walked calmly towards him.

Goggles-"Now now there's no reason so get mad now and besides everyone has to have their little fun for a while~" He smiled sweetly but deep down it was a psycho smile.

Rider felt a shiver down his spine but he still kept his composture.

Goggles-"Always so serious on every little thing, that's not fun."

Goggles was standing almost in front of him.

Rider-"Goggles, who did this to you?"

Rider was referring Goggles's sanitized body.

Goggles-"Oh? This body? Well a few octolings greeted me; they were so lovely greeting me here~" He smiled.

Rider-" *Mind* Cod's Christ. *Normal* Goggles we're going back home."

Goggles-"No..."

Rider-"Excuse me. What did you say? [Lifts an eyebrow.] "

Goggles tightened his grip on his Octosplatershot.

Goggles-"I SAID I WON'T!!"

Goggles started shooting Rider. Luckily, Rider dogded the shoots easily but he was amused by Goggles's attitude. This wasn't even Goggles. Goggles kept shooting and was trying to get close to Rider. Of course Rider wasn't letting that happen. He kept dodging but he didn't wanted to hurt him.

Goggles-" [Stops shooting for a bit.] What's wrong Rider?~ Aren't you gonna shoot ME?!" He smiled insanely and went back at it but this time with some kicks.

Rider quickly used his roller to block Goggles's kicks and backed him up with a push.

Rider-"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Goggles-"I'm fine; I'm having fun with you haha!!!" He laughed devilishly.

Goggles kept making his comeback. Rider was really getting tired of it.

Rider-"You wanna fight then fine!"

Rider swung his roller and surprisingly Goggles dodged the attack going backwards. Goggles kept smiling insanely as both were fighting like they were archenemys. Rider wasn't giving up that easily but it was strange for him that Goggles got very good at his movements and speed. Goggles kept making Rider move a lot till he saw Rider getting tired from how much he swung his roller. He took this opportunity and as Rider flicked his roller he dodged and tackled Rider down.

*Thud!*

Rider-"Argh!"

Goggles dropped his weapon and pinned Rider down.

Rider-"Dammit get off of me!"

Rider tried to free himself but Goggles got close to his face. Rider had a wtf stare. Rider and Goggles's noses were almost touching. Rider stopped struggling and realized that Goggles wasn't doing anything but staring at him deeply into the eyes. This made Rider blush a little. Goggles also blushed a little and had a satisfied smile.

Goggles-"Look at you, you have such a strong powerful body..."

Goggles snaked his hand to Rider's chest and felt some muscles even if Rider was with his agent uniform. Rider blushed madly by this.

Goggles-"I wonder how much your body could take me~"

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles brutally ripped Rider's pants in one go.

Rider-"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Goggles saw Rider's 9 inch cock.

Goggles-"Woah its so big!~"

Rider was about to push him away but Goggles pulled out a rope out of cod who knows and tied Rider's hands very tightly.

Goggles-"Relax big boy~ I'll be having my fun now~"

Rider-" [Struggles to get free but ends up hurting himself from the ropes, because they're strangling his wrests.] Are you fucking turned on or what?!"

Goggles-"Yes, Rider, yes."

Rider had a blank stare. Goggles grabbed Rider's cock and gripped it.

Rider-"Ah!!! What the fuck that hurts you idiot!!!!"

Goggles-"But it looks so hot like that~"

Goggles stroked Rider's cock, a handjob.

Rider-"F-Fuck~ Goggles come on ngh~ Let me go!"

Rider tried to kick him but Goggles grabbed his leg immediately as a reflex. It seems that the sanitized ink made Goggles stronger than Rider.

Goggles-"Thats not happening, Ridey~"

Goggles stopped stroking Rider's length and pulled Rider close to his face with a seductive grin.

Goggles-"We're gonna have so much fun forever, here in this place for eternity~"

Rider's eyes wided.

Rider-" *Mind* In the Metro?! Seriously?!"

Goggles smashed their lips together. Although, Rider didn't correspond to it, instead he shut his eyes. This made Goggles pissed so he grabbed Rider's cock and squeezed it again tightly.

Rider-"AHH!!!"

Goggles took this opportunity and slipped his tongue in and played with Rider's tongue. Rider was flustered but tried to pull away but Goggles kept going at it. Goggles's tongue swirled around Rider's tongue but there was something dangerous about the exchange salivas. Goggles is sanitized and he was giving Rider sanitized ink with the make out section. Rider felt really sick of the feeling of the ink mixing with the other and he didn't realize the tip of his ears started getting the "strange" skin color but darker. Goggles pulled away while a string of saliva connected them. He was satisfied with that kiss. He then moved away and started to strip off his octoling armor. Rider watched him strip off his armor. He blushed at the sight of him. Goggles was fully naked and holy moly that feminish he has. Goggles noticed Rider's gaze.

Goggles-"Like what you see?~"

Goggles sat on Rider's abdomen and moved his ass right in front of Rider's erected cock. Rider groaned at the feeling of Goggles's ass cheeks in between his cock.

Goggles-"Mm~ You're very hard~"

Rider-"F-Fuck..."

Goggles-"What's wrong Ridey?~ Did I took your pride away?~"

Goggles ripped roughly Rider's agent gear. Rider gasped plus that took him by surprise. Goggles admired Rider's muscular body and traced his hands all over Rider's abs and 6 pack.

Goggles-"Wow why a hottie like you is hiding this from me?~"

To be honest Rider cringed at this state Goggles was in.

Rider-"S-Seriously get off!!"

Goggles stared at him blankly for a few seconds before he put a stern and intimating look. Rider shivered from his stare. Finally Goggles decided to speak.

[Hhhh abuse/gore warning. >_>]

Goggles-"Aren't you enjoying this moment?..." He said blankly.

Rider-" *Gulp* Goggles, this is w-wrong, we can't even do this right now. I have to take you back to ho-"

Goggles interrupted him and gripped Rider's neck while having an insane pissed look.

Goggles-"FOR WHAT? SO PEOPLE CAN KEEP TREATING ME LIKE THE FUCKING IDIOT I AM TO THEM INCLUDING YOU?!" He screamed.

Rider was suffocating from Goggles's tight grip and struggled to breathe.

Rider-"P-Please- Let go!"

This made Goggles tighten his grip even more.

Goggles-"I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THAT SHIT HELL OF A CITY TO BE PUSHED AROUND LIKE A FUCKING PUPPET!!!"

Rider's eyes were closing slowly but he still kept struggling for air until Goggles weakned his grip.

Goggles-"Shit, it wasn't enough..."

Rider didn't know what he meant.

Goggles-"But for now..."

[Ok for real this time, lemon starts here.]

Goggles looked again at a poor panting Rider with a smirk.

Goggles-"Be a good boy and let me play with you~" He said sweetly but it still crept Rider out.

Goggles positioned his entrance over Rider's cock and let himself drop in that cock.

Goggles-"Aohhh!!!~"

Rider bit his bottom lip hardly. He was still catching his breath from what happened a few seconds ago.

Goggles-"Its so... big!~"

Goggles started moving his hips for more.

Rider-"N-Nh!~ Cod dammit! ..."

Goggles-"Ohh my~ Rider!~ Ah~ Why didn't you did this with me earlier?~ Ahhh!~"

Rider didn't answered and kept panting while Goggles kept doing his thing.

Goggles-"Nya~ Aah~ [Looks at Rider's eyes.] Mm~ You need more attention~"

Goggles opened Rider's mouth with his thumbs and sliped again his tongue in and played with Rider's tounge. The purpose of the kiss was to get Rider sanitized like Goggles; like if it was an ink exchange.

Rider-"A-Anh-- Ahg~"

Goggles-"Ahn~ Mmm~ Nhh~"

Soon, Goggles pulled away from the french kiss and hopped on Rider's cock.

Goggles-"Oh!~ Ngh!~ Ahh!~"

Rider was feeling very weak. He finally gave up on pulling up a fight with Goggles and just let him do whatever he wanted with him while groaning from the feeling of Goggles's anal walls squeezing his cock. Goggles kept hopping up 'n' down even quicker.

Goggles-"Aoh!~ *Pant* Yeah!~ Fuck!~ R-Rider~ Uaa!~ *Pant* It's so big~ I love it!~"

Rider-" *Panting* Fuck~... Ah~..."

Goggles moved his own hips and licked Rider's abs to his neck in a very sexual needy manner. Ain't Goggles a horny bitch on this update. Rider clenched his teeth and groaned at the touch; meanwhile his tentacles were getting sanitized and his eyes were slowly changing. Goggles went back on hopping on that hard cock and get his ass filled.

Goggles-"Nya!!~ Mmh!~ *Pant* I'm close~ Ngh!~"

Rider was also close. The tip of his cock suddenly hit Goggles's prostate which send a huge pleasure wave to Goggles's body that made him stick his tongue out.

Goggles-" [Arches his back.] Wah!!!!~💙"

Goggles stopped hopping from the pleasure.

Goggles-" *Panting* I will need your cock every day~"

Rider stayed quiet while panting. Goggles stared hopping again but he made sure his ass was right on the tip and then slammed his ass down to make sure it hits his prostate which it did.

Goggles-"Ayyaah!!!~ Aaah!!!~ Aaoh!!!~ Riderrrr!!!~ Nyaaa!!!~"

Rider felt weird but it was the sanitized ink that was now spreading all over the insides of his body allong with the upcoming climax.

Goggles-"Aah!!!~ Ohh!!!~ Yes!!!~ Ah!!!~ Ahhh!!!~"

Finally Goggles released his cum when Rider's cock hit his prostate. Rider also came and filled Goggles's hot and tight anal walls.

Goggles-"Mmm!!~"

Goggles sure loved the feeling of being beastly filled. Rider ended passing out as the sanitized ink did its job. Goggles panted tiredly. He pecked Rider's lips once more.

Goggles-" *Whispers* Goodnight my dear~"

Goggles layed on top of Rider. He kept Rider's cock inside of him and fell asleep.

Welp, Marie has some work to do herself.

The end


	22. Dirty Gloves X Innocent Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18 and warning:a little rape

Narrator's POV

It was a nice evening and-

Goggles-"Gloves stoooop..." He whined.

Gloves-"Aww but why is it so bad?~ I'm just hugging you~"

Well that's a way to disturb me but nvm then. Allow me to explain. Gloves was hugging Goggles from behind but his main purpose was to grind his cock against Goggles's buttcheeks. Lucky for Gloves his shorts were an extra cover for his bulge that stuck out inside the leggings. Meanwhile, his teammates were talking to each other(being distracted) from a far distance. Also the inklings and octolings around the plaza didn't really cared about them so.

Goggles-"It feels weird... L-Let me go!"

Goggles tried to free himself by moving a bit but that only cause for Gloves to tighten the hug and press his hidden bulge on Goggles's asscheeks even more which sent shivers down Goggles's spine.

Gloves-"Fine fine. I'll let you go now. [Lets go.] Are you happy now?"

Goggles-" *Sighs* Don't do that again. That was very uncomfortable." He pouted.

Gloves-"Didn't you like hugs?" He said while moving his hands to the back of his head and rested his head with them while having a shit eating smirk.

Goggles-"Y-Yeah but that was very uncomfortable hug..."

Gloves chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Gloves-"Welp, I'll se you around later." He smiled and left like nothing happened.

Goggles grunted quietly and went to the ice cream store; he was in the mood for ice cream before going to his home. Goggles doesn't know the things that Gloves can do to him in the future.

The next day, Goggles was going to do some shopping today. He got out of his house and he wasn't wearing his casual gear. He wore a simple plain blue t-shirt, shorts, blue crocs and he still kept his Pilot Goggles on. It was a very sunny day tho; so the temperature was a bit more higher than usual. He kept walking until someone hugged him from behind.

Gloves-"I got you!~"

Goggles-"Waaah! Gloves!"

Gloves chuckled by his reaction then broke the hug.

Gloves-"I can't believe that actually scared you." He smiled.

Goggles pouted. He didn't found that funny at all.

Goggles-" *Sigh* I gotta go shopping, so bye."

Gloves-"Alright, also I forgot to say that I wanted to invite you to watch movies with me tonight at my house."

Goggles-"Today? Well..."

Goggles though about it a few times but he was too innocent to think of the dirty things that could happen.

Goggles-"Okies, what time tho?"

Gloves-"7:00pm; Sounds good right?"

Goggles-"Yeah, I'll see you tonight then."

Gloves-"Cool! Cya later lil dude."

Both went in separate ways and Gloves had a perverted smile on his face.

*Hours later + Night time*

Goggles arrived at Gloves house. He knocked the front a few times. 10 seconds passed and Gloves opened the door. Btw both aren't in their gears they have casual clothes.

Gloves-"Glad you made it." He smiled.

Goggles-" *Smiles* Movie time!" He beamed like a 5 year old child.

Gloves-"Alright, come in."

Gloves made way for Goggles. Goggles entered while Gloves closed and locked tge door.

Goggles-"Also Gloves where are we going to watch the movies at?"

Gloves-"In my room."

Goggles-"You have a tv in your room?!

Gloves-"Uhuh, lets go."

Gloves and Goggles headed to the bedroom. The tv was already on and ha Netflix prepared. Gloves put a hand around Goggles's hips.

Gloves-"Ahhh Goggles, we're so gonna have a good Netflix and Chill tonight~"

This sent chills down Goggles's spine and he felt quite uncomfortable. I know they don't have bones but fuck it. Both hopped on bed and Gloves chose... A romantic movie that could get someone turned on~

The movie started alright. A guy and a girl, inkling and octoling obviously, were talking to each other while falling in love and being very close to each other. Meanwhile, as the movie goes, Gloves snuck one of his hands around Goggles's hips but this time his hand went under Goggles's black shirt and caressed Goggles's feminish curve while pulling him closer. Goggles felt weird by his touch. He looked at Gloves but Gloves didn't seem to "care" so he went back on watching the movie. Some time passed and Gloves kept caressing Goggles's hip then, on the movie, the guy and girl were making out on the guy's bedroom. Goggles felt ok until the boy and girl started to use their tongues on their kiss. Goggles blushed a little bit. 

The boy started sneaking his hands under the girl's skirt.

Goggles-"G-Gloves, wh-what are they doing?" He asked innocently.

Gloves-"Relax dude. Its normal what they're doing."

In seconds the boy and girl were ahem doing it.

Goggles-"G-Gloves, what are the-they doing?" He said nervously.

Gloves didn't answered but he had a shit-eating smirk on. Goggles felt very weird watching all the graphics from the movie. He blushed deep red as a weird tingling sensation ran through his lower parts along with Gloves's caressing. Gloves looked at Goggles. He watched him as the blue boy had his eyes glued to the tv. This whole time the romantic movie was a porno. Glove noticed a little bulge from Goggles's pants. He paused the movie.

Gloves-"Hey Goggles~"

Goggles-"Y-Yeah?" He said nervously.

Gloves-"Are you liking the movie?~"

Goggles-"U-Umm, I-I don't know... But I feel weird..."

Gloves-" *Normal* Oh, ok. Are you thirsty?" He asked out of nowhere.

Goggles-"Mmm, a little."

Gloves-"I'll serve you water ok?"

Goggles-"Yes please and thanks."

Gloves-"No problem."

Ahh~ Gloves Gloves, you and your dirty plays. Gloves hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen. He served a half glass of water but he opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle that said 'Aphrodisiac' on it. He licked his lips, he opened it and pured a small amount of the pouder since its a strong one. He grabbed the glass and moved it a bit so its mixed with the water and headed to the room again. He had plenty of "things" to do with Goggles tonight. Goggles saw Gloves entering the room. He gave Goggles the half glass of water and drank all of it. Gloves instead of hooping on he went to his closet and got a few things out. Goggles watched him but he was feeling strange. His whole body was burning up and he panted like a dog on heat while collapsing on the bed; he's laying over his stomach.

[Lemon starts now~]

Gloves smirked pervertedly and grabbed a blindfold and pillowed handcuffs.

Gloves-"What's wrong Goggles?~ Feeling excited?~"

Goggles-" *Panting* G-Gloves~ W-Whats going on with me?... Ngh~" He felt very warm and he twitched a little.

Gloves-"Don't worry, [Walks to him with the blindfold and pillowed handcuffs on his hands.] you'll be ok I promise~"

Gloves blindfolded Goggles and removed his shirt quickly. Before Goggles could even move he immediately handcuffed him, with his hands behind his back. Goggles could not either see or freed himself because also the aphrodisiac had something that prohibs turning to squid or octopus form.

Gloves-"You look so cute~"

Gloves opened the cabinet from his nightstand and took a videotape camera out. He placed it on top of his nightstand and grabbed the camera stand, that he took out from his closet, and prepared it on the front of the bed for now.

Goggles-"G-Gloves!!~ What are you doing?!"

Gloves-" [Ignores him.] Oh, I almost forgot."

Gloves walked to his closet again and took a green ball gag out. He walked back to the bed and forced Goggles to open wide and put the ball gag.

Gloves-" [Turns him over.] There we go~ Much better~"

Goggles-"Mm!! Mmh?! *Mind* What is he doing to me?!"

Gloves grabbed the videotape camera, turned it on and started recording. He pointed the camera at Goggles's feminish body.

Glove-"Damn I've never seen such a sexy body before~ Aloha's could be so jealous of me haha~ *Mind* Since Aloha thinks only females have the best body."

Goggles-" *Mind* WHAAAAAAAAT?! *Normal* Nh!!~ Mm!!!"

Gloves-"Calm down Goggles~ This will be our little secret~"

Gloves started to remove Goggles's pants and boxers with his free hand. Goggles's 5 inch cock sprung out.

Gloves-"Aww its so cute~ [Grabs Goggles's cock and starts rubbing it.] "

Goggles-"Mm!~ Mmm~ Nhh!~ Nmah~ *Mind* I feel weird..."

Gloves-"I know you never done this before, I can see it in your innocent persona and you might be feeling weird; but don't worry I can make you feel better~"

Gloves stopped rubbing it and placed the camera, still on record, on its stand.

Gloves removed his pants and boxers and threw them away. His 8 inch almost. thick cock was already hard. He moved to the side a little and spread Goggles's legs a little bit so that the camera recorded Goggles's pink little entrance.

Gloves-"Goggles you're just adorable this way~"

Gloves used his index finger and poke Goggles's pink little entrance.

Goggles-" *Shivers* Mm!~ *Mind* Why is he touching where I poop?! And why does it feel good?..."

Gloves played with Goggles's entrance by moving his finger around his hole. Goggles started feeling pleasure.

Goggles-"Hmm~ Mh~ Nh~ *Mind* Why does this feel good?..."

Gloves-" [Keeps doing it.] See? I knew you would like it~ Damn its very soft to be honest."

Goggles-"Nmh!~ Ngh~ Mmmh!~ *Mind* I-I need more!~"

Goggles spread a little bit more his legs which surprised Gloves.

Gloves-" *Mind* Ok, I totally didn't expect that to happen. He looks so desperate tho. *Normal* Lets get to the real part~"

Gloves stopped playing with Goggles's hole and positioned himself between Goggles's legs and he kept them spreaded out.

Gloves-"Since its your first time I'll be gentle."

Goggles-" *Mind* Gentle? What does that- *Normal* Mmmmh!!!~"

Goggles felt "something" warm going inside of his virgin hole,well not virgin anymore since it was Gloves's cock.

Gloves-"Fuck, you're so tight~"

Goggles-"Nya!!~"

Gloves stood still and grabbed the camera behind him. He recorded the panting boy underneath him. He caressed Goggles's hips and chest with his free hand.

Goggles-" [Twitches a little.] Ngh!~ Mm~ Hm~"

Gloves-"There there, its all ok~"

Gloves started thrusting in a slow peace.

Goggles-"Ngh!~ Nmm!~ Mm~ *Mind* It feels... weird..."

Gloves-"Damn Goggles, you're very tight~"

Gloves keep thrusting slowly while recording him while Goggles moaned inside of his mouth. Gloves decide to stop and move the videotape camera stand to the side. He placed the camera on it and grabbed Goggles's handa while his thrusts were much better and easier than before. Goggles finally got used to it.

Goggles-"Mmh~ Mm~ Nhm~"

Gloves-"Ah~ Seems that you like it~ Right?~"

Goggles slowly nodded while moaning. Gloves removed the blindfold to get a better look of Goggles's face. Goggles looked at Gloves with lust filling his eyes; shit he doesn't even know what lust is in this lemonshot.

Gloves-"I'll give more to you~ But..." He stopped. "You better not tell this to anyone, this will be our little secret, understood?"

Goggles understood and simply nodded.

Gloves-"Good boy~ [Pats his head, thrusts a bit more quickly and bites and sucks his neck.] "

Goggles-"Nnngh!~ Mmmh!~ [Arches his back while rolling his eyes upwards.] Mhhh!~ Nhhh!~ Hhhmm!~"

Gloves left a few red hickeys on different spots on Goggles's neck then stopped making him more.

Gloves-" [Keeps thrusting.] Ngh~ Fuck~" He groaned. "You want more?~"

Goggles couldn't answer. The pleasure was too much; plus, because of the aphrodisiac. Goggles moaned loudly and tighten his grip on Gloves's hands.

Gloves-"You seem to want more anyway~"

Gloves changed positions, without pulling out. Goggles was on doggy style, fourth, and Gloves was behind him. Gloves grabbed Goggles's hips and started pounding him. Goggles arched his back and rolled his eyes upwards like before but this time he had heart shaped pupils. He aslo hugged the pillow tightly.

Goggles-"Nyghhh!!!~ Mmm!!!~ Ammm!!~ Gmmh!!!~"

Gloves panted and his movements began to get a little sloppy. He was climax. Goggles felt a knot form on his stomach. Gloves was about to cum but he removed the ball gag, still pounding him, from Goggles to hear him scream when he recieves his orgasm.

Goggles-"Aaah!!!~ Gloves!!!~ Something's com- Nya!!!~" He came, and got the bedsheets dirty.

Gloves pounded him roughly for a few times and-

Goggles-"GLOVES!!!!~💚"

Aaaaaand busted his cum inside of Goggles. Goggles's innocence and virginity were gone. Both panted tiredly and Goggles ended up passing out. Gloves pulled out.

Gloves-" *Mind* I think I did a good movie for myself~"

Gloves grabbed the camera and pointed at himself.

Gloves-" [Puts a finger in front of his mouth and winks.] Shhh~"

Gloves turned off the camera.

The End~


	23. Request page

Request whatever y'all want.

But one thing.

NO UNDERAGE IN HERE

Got it??

Also, please, SPECIFY what you want on it.

Also I'll be canceling Rape and Molesting for no problems.


	24. Sanitized Rider X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ain't rape I promise that.

Narrator's POV

There was a blue tentacled inkling walking all alone on the dark streets. However the boy didn't looked scared or sad but more like happy. His name is Goggles, duh, and well he was heading to his home. He just got out of one of his friend's party, Aloha. He happily sang to himself some toons while he walked.

*Cling!*

Goggles immediately stopped his tracks. He looked to the left and realized he stopped beside a little dark alleyway.

*Cling!*

Sounds of metal crashing to the floor were heard. Goggles felt unsure if go or not to but curious at the same time but he decided to not go anyways, although he stood there listening. A few seconds later the metal crashing stopped. Goggles's curiosity finally took the best of him and took quickly out his phone and turned on the flashlight. He pointed the light at the dark alleyway and ther was just a wet disaster. The tubes from the water system that connected certain buildings were mostly gone and so the water flows out of the rest of the tubes and fell to the sewer that was down there on the ground. 

Goggles-"Oh gee... W-What happened???"

Goggles relized that there was no one to be found; plus it was a little place for only a water system. Goggles felt watched from somewhere around. He looked at every direction of the street but there was no one to be found. Suddently, Goggles heard sound that was coming from the sewer.

Goggles-" [Gets closer to the sewer.] *Mind* Better not be a clown in there..."

Fuck IT.

Goggles checked the sewer and didn't saw anything but he heard sounds from it.

Goggles-" [Turns off the flash and puts his phone back in one of his pockets.] Hmm..."

Goggles turned to squid form and entered the sewer. As expected, it was dark as fuck. Goggles still heard the noise and so he followed it. More than 10 minutes passed and Goggles saw something glowing from afar. He swam towards it and when he got there it was like a secret entrance for a little room. 

Goggles-"Woah... [Turns into squid form.] *Mind* What is this place?"

Goggles looked around the room. The room was filled with walls about some strange substance being contained inside of glasses. Goggles saw a trapdoor on the floor right in front of him. This was surely a risk to go in but this was like a new world for Goggles. At the end Goggles opened the trapdoor and went in; it had straight stairs to go down too. He literally doesn't the shit that could happen to him right now. At last, Goggles hopped off the stairs and looked around the new place. He was surely a bit disturbed by the sight. It was a big room full of giant containers in a straight line, each of them had octolings inside and they looked like they weren't in good conditions. Chills ran over Goggles's spine, I know they don't have bones but fuck it. Goggles heard footsteps and he quickly turned into squid form and hid behind of one of the containers.

"I swear I heard something from here..."

"Hmm..."

Goggles took a little peek and saw an Octoling and an Inkling? The Octoling is very tall, he was tan skinned and his tentacles were a sanitized color; the Inkling was tall too but only a few inches taller than Goggles, he had a dark sanitized skin, he had yellow-green tentacles and his muscular body can be seen from outside his clothes, which made Goggles blush a little by the sight of it.

"Hmm if you find anyone you know what to d, right Rider?" The Octoling said.

"Yes comander Tartar." The Inkling said blankly.

"Good." The Octoling responded and left his work slave.

Goggles-" *Mind* What are these people?? Damn that 'Rider' guy was so serious."

Goggles decided to go back to the surface. He was being stealthy as possible to get out but soon as he was about to reach the stairs a tranquilizer hit the back of his neck.

Goggles-"Kya!!!"

Goggles felt very dizzy and tired and he fell to the metal floor. Thats where he fell asleep.

*Hours later*

Goggles-"Nhh..."

Goggles started to wake up. As he was waking up he heard moaning and slimy sounds. His vision was blurry and he weakly looked around as his vision clears. The sight was horrible. The room was filled with female and male Inklings, chained to metal tables, blindfolded and getting FUCKED by sanitized octoling and inkling boys. Why was this happening? Cuz the boys shoot sanitized cum up their assholes or pussies which can sanitized them with no pain needed, also to enjoy themselves. Goggles realized that he was also naked too and tried free himself but ended up hurting his wrists. He was panicking and hoped everything was just a nightmare. Someone walked towards him. Goggles looked at the person, it was the inkling with the big octoling from befow, Rider it was?

Goggles-" *Trembles* L-Leave me alone..." He said frightened.

This inkling tho had different plans. Rider pressed a button from the side of the table, and carried Goggles bride style somewhere else. Goggles was surprised of Rider's strength. He looked up to his face and saw the manly figure. He blushed at the sight and pretty much got distracted by it. A few moments later Goggles relized that both were in a different room, Rider's room. To be honest it looked comfy and simple. Rider locked the door. Goggles looked at the coffee table and saw some kind of blueprint but didn't got to see what it was cuz Rider walked towards his bed and placed Goggles down delicately. 

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles couldn't process anything until Rider got on top of him. Rider looked at Goggles's everything. Goggles blushed madly as he was studied with Rider's eyes. Suddenly Rider put a hand at Goggles's feminish left curve and caressed it with his thumb. Goggles shivered at the cold touch and tighten his own legs together. Rider moved closer to Goggles's face. Goggles's face was heating up slowly and was face to face with this guy.

Rider-"Queen..."

Goggles-" [Tilts head to the side.] Q-Queen??"

That's all what Rider said and started to plant butterfly kisses all over Goggles's neck. Goggles trembled a bit and didn't know how to feel about all this. Queen? What does he meant about 'Queen"?? Rider licked Goggles's neck.

Goggles-" [Shuts his eyes together.] Mmm!~~" He hummed/moaned as he grabbed the bedsheets.

Rider didn't want this to be quick. He wanted to turn the blue tentacled boy on so the boy wouldn't hesitate plus he gets to play with his feminish body for a while. Rider sucked Goggles's collarbone, earning a moan from the smol boi underneath him.

Goggles-"Ngh~"

Rider bit and sucked Goggles's pale-smooth skin, all over his neck and shoulders.

Goggles-"Nya!~ A-Aah~ [His ears went down.] Ahh~ Ah!~"

Goggles's heart beated quickly as his breathing got heavy too. Rider's hand explored every part of Goggles, his chest, hips, cuves, legs, ect.., as Rider continued almost finishing kissing and sucking Goggles's neck. Goggles moaned in pure pleasure by all the lewd touches; he even got hard at this point. Rider stooped what he was doing and noticed Goggles's hard cock. He assumed that he was in the right path. Goggles panted while his vision became a little blurry. His 5 inch cock twitched a little bit looking for more attention as his legs were 2 inches separated. Rider blushed at the sight beneath him. He thought Goggles was ready to have it all. Rider grabbed Goggles's almost thick legs and put them on his shoulders. Goggles shivered when the cold air hit his exposed hole. His hole tho was getting warm and it twiched a little bit. Rider knew that Goggles was completely ready. He unbuckled his pants moved and down his boxers and his 8 inch cock sprung out. Goggles's face became red as he saw the bigness of Rider, shit he can even see some little veins that were formed around Rider's cock on how it hurted to him. Rider grabbed Goggles's hips, his thumbs held Goggles's ass cheeks and spread them out to open up Goggles's entrance. Goggles's eyes wided when he felt the tip of Rider's cock touch his entrance. He became so nervous and scared about the thoughts of getting his ass ripped apart from the inside. Rider looked at Goggles's face and noticed he was scared so he took a mental note on starting super gentle with him. He pushed the tip of his cock in very slowly.

Goggles-"Aah!!~"

Shit, he didn't expected to be so tight. Goggles felt already full with just the tip. Rider stayed still to let Goggles adjust. Goggles trembled as his small pale hands gripped the bedsheets. Rider was kinda desperate to feel the inside so he kissed Goggles to distract him. Goggles, surprisingly, corresponds the kiss and both started making out without questions. Both of their salivas mixed but since Rider was sanitized he was sanitizing Goggles with his saliva. 

Goggles-"Mm~ Hmm~ Nhh~ Mmmm!!!~"

Goggles felt Rider's cock enter inch by inch slowly and stretching him from the inside. Goggles broke the kiss as a string of mixed saliva connected them before falling on Goggles.

Goggles-"Aaah! Nya!!~ Ah!~"

Rider had it all in. He waited for Goggles to adjust but he also had to adjust himself to the tightness Goggles was giving to him. Goggles's inside was very warm and lets just say that its also *smacks lips* wet and slippery. Goggles panted and as an instinct he put a hand on his own abdomen and closely felt Rider's cock inside of him. Rider gave a firm squeeze to Goggles sides. 

Goggles-"Ahh~ M-Move now..."

Rider obeyed and thrusted slowly.

Goggles-"Haaah~ Oh cod~ Ahh~ Aaah~"

Rider panted and groaned while thrusting. Goggles's moaning were majestic music for his ears. Goggles felt the movement of Rider.

Goggles-"Nyaa~~ Its so deep!~ Ahhh~~ Aah~"

Rider threw his head on Goggles's nipples and started sucking and licking them. Goggles threw his head backwards as he felt waves of pleasure run down his body.

Goggles-"Aoh!~~ Ahh~~ R-Rider!~~ M-Moreaah!~~"

Rider didn't question how did Goggles know his name cuz he was too busy with his heated moment with his future wife. He quickned the peace of his thrust going a bit more deeper.

Goggles-"Aaaoh!!~ Yes!!~ Ahh!~~ Rider!!~~ Aaah!!~ [His eyes went upwards and he stuck is tounge out.] Ahaaah!!~~"

Rider-"Grr~~ Fuck~..."

That was the third time Goggles heard him talk. Cod he loved that deep voice of Rider. Rider took Goggles's tiny *cough* female *cough* hands and intertwine his fingers with his, on the sides of Goggles's head, as he thrusted tougher and his balls hits Goggles's outside of his hole.

Goggles-"Aaahh!!!~ Rider!!!~~ Ah!!~ Oh cod!!~~ Nya!!!~~ Ahh!!~~"

Rider wished he had an audio recorder to save all the sweet and loud moans that were coming out of his uke. Thankfully the walls are sound proof :3. Goggles kept moaning and felt a knot in his stomach.

Goggles-"Aaah!!!~~ I-I can't!!~ Nya!!~~ Ngh!!!~~ Hold-! Ahhh!!~~~ Aah!!~ ITAAH!!!!~~~"

Goggles finally came. Soon, Rider followed him giving a few more hard thrusts and busted his load inside of Goggles.

Goggles-"Aaahaah!!!~~~"

Goggles felt the warmth of Rider's sperm and even his stomach lifted up a little of how full he was. Goggles panted heavily tired and blinked a few times till his eyes were changing color. Rider panted and noticed Goggles's tentacles were also changing color, to a sanitized one. Rider pulled slowly out and some greenish sperm dripped down on Goggles's hole. It was sanitized sperm. Like bruh if you're sanitized you're FUCKED in many ways. Rider cupped Goggles cheek with one hand kissed Goggles's lips once morw. Goggles corresponds to it. Rider broke the kiss and looked directly at Goggles's eyes.

Rider-" *Whispers* Goodnight my queen."

Goggles-" [He smiled and whispered.] Its Goggles."

Rider-" [He smiled a little and whispered.] Queen Goggles, I like it."

Goggles chuckled and fell asleep. Rider kissed his cheek and got off the bed. He clothed Goggles with the covers, fixed his own clothes and went back on sitting in front of the coffee table and went back working on his plan to kill Tartar and have everything to himself with no need to invade Inkopolis Square. He was surely a traitor.

The End~


	25. Gloves X Goggles (The Missing Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the missing chapter of before. It ain't new but gladly I found it and edited a lil bit ;)

3rd person's POV

Gloves-"*Sigh*"

Gloves sat near Crusty Seans. He had his right cheek planted on the table. Gloves, apparently, had a crush on Goggles since he had the his first battle with him.

"Gloves!" Someone called from far away (from the Galaxy, I'll stop).

Gloves-"Huh? [Looks to the direction of the voice that's calling him.]"

It was none other than Goggles.Goggles ran towards gloves then stopped beside him.

Goggles-"Heya! Have you'd gotten an invitation from Aloha?"

Gloves-"What invitation? [Gets his face off the table.] What are you talking about?"

Goggles-"About Aloha's costume party. I guess you didn't knew about his announcement on Squidstagram, welp I'll explain, Aloha is making a custoum party tonight at New Albacore hotel in a ballroom."

Gloves-"But it isn't Halloween yet..."

Goggles-"It doesn't matter it'll be fun you can come with me(PAUSE) if you want."

Gloves-"*Blushes* S-Sure."

Goggles-"Oh! Can we do like marching costumes?"

Gloves-"Alright, but what topic?"

Goggles-"Hmm...How about a farming topic? I can be a cow and you can be the farmer."

Gloves-"Uhh... sure?"

Goggles-"Great! I'll see you tonight." He smiled

Gloves-"Alright."

Goggles and Gloves went to their houses to put on their costumes, or well whatever they can find in their closets for it.

Gloves's POV

I wonder what type of cow costume Goggles is gonna put on? I think maybe a cow pajama since it's something simple.

Narrator-"Oh boy you're so wrong."

I rather go to that party than staying home doing nothing but think about Goggles and feel worse for not telling my feelings for him. I finished changing. Well, time to go to that party. Better not be late.

*Time skip*

Narrator's POV

Surprisingly Gloves made it to the party first.

Gloves-"Hmm, that's odd he isn't here yet..."

"Gloves!"

A voice said. Gloves turned his head where the voice called him. It was Goggles waving at him while running. Gloves's face went completely red at his sight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Goggles had a provocative costume cow costume

Goggles-" *Pant* Sorry I'm *Pant* late."

Gloves-"It-Its alright."

Gloves felt himself getting hard between his legs, but he was lucky for the saggy overalls he's wearing right now.

Goggles-"Welp let's go."

Goggles grabbed Gloves's hand and led him where the party was at.

Or was he actually leading him there?~

Goggles led Gloves to a room, thanks to the help of Aloha, and locked it.

Gloves-"Umm Gogs?"

Goggles didn't say anything and just kissed Gloves on the lips. Gloves was surprised by his action, but of course he didn't hesitate to kiss back. They broke the kiss for air.

Gloves-" *Blushes* H-How long did you-"

Goggles-" *Blushes* L-Liked you? W-Well for very long(PAUSE) time..."

Gloves-"W-Wait, does that mean the party was fake?"

Goggles-"W-Well not exactly the party is real, b-but I was wondering if w-we c-can-"

Gloves" [Snakes one of his hands and squeezes Goggles's crotch.] Hmm?~ *Smirks*"

Goggles-" [Lets out a gasp mixed with a moan.] T-That. [His face was flushed.]"

Narrator-"Plot twist dudes Gogs wants it from behind.(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Gloves-"Sure~"

[Lemon starts now~]

Glove dragged goggles and put him on the bed. Goggles blushed even more as he got lost on Gloves's gaze. Gloves kissed again,but with passion. Goggles melted to the kiss. Gloves got rid of Goggles bell collar and licked his neck.

Goggles-"Ngh~ah~"

Gloves smirked. He lick and suck Goggles's uncovered nipples.

Goggles-"Mmh!~ngh~Gloves~"

Gloves-" *Stops* I should probably get to the best part don't you think?"

Gloggles-" *Nods shyly* P-Please~" He pleaded.

Gloves-"Aww I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore~"

Gloves got rid of Goggles's pants and boxers letting his member spring upwards. Goggles blushed uncovered his flushed face with his hands.Gloves chuckled over his shyness. He got rid of his overalls and pants along with his boxers letting his member pop out.

Gloves-" [Takes Goggles's hands off his face.] Don't be shy, I'll be gentle."

Goggles noddes shyly. Gloves place Goggles on 4(legs like a dog). He positioned his member pointing at Goggles's entrance.

Gloves-"Ready?"

Goggles-"Y-Yes." 

Gloves pushed to tip of his member slowly.

Goggles-"Ngh!~"

Gloves-"Calm down, I'm going slowly."

Goggles-"I-I know, it's just i-its my first time."

Gloves-"Y-Yeah,it's my first time too..."

Goggles-" [Takes a deep breath.] O-Ok, keep going."

Gloves nodded and pushed the rest of his member in.

Goggles-"Mmh!~ [Bites his bottom lip.]"

Gloves stayed still so Goggles can adjust to his size.

Goggles-" *Adjusts* Ok, go."

Gloves nodded and started to thrust slowly.

Goggles-"Mmh~ Ah~"

Gloves-" [Chuckles and smirks.] I didn't know squids can milk a cow this way~ [Jacks off Goggles's member.],"

Goggles-"Nya~ Ahh!~ [Moves his hips so Gloves can go deeper.]"

Gloves-"Hmm?~ Does someone wants me to go deeper?~ [Goes even more slower and stops masturbating him to tease him.] "

Goggles-"Y-Yes! *Flushed* "

Gloves-"Damn you're a horny cow~ [Thrusts faster.] "

Goggles-"Nya!~ Gloves!~ Ahh~ Ah!~"

Gloves-"Ngh~ [Grabs Goggles's hips and thrusts roughly and goes even more deeper.] Ahh~"

Goggles-"Aah!~ Ngh!~[Arches is back.] Glooooves!!~~"

Gloves-"I'm gonna milk you so hard~ [Thrusts more roughly and more deeper.] "

Goggles-"Aah!!~ Y-Yes!~milk me harder!~ Nya!~ [Sticks his tongue out.] "

Gloves-"Fuck~ [He groaned.] "

Gloves changed positions. Goggles was laying his back on Gloves's chest. Gloves kept thrusting roughly why moving up'n'down(🎵Have y'all heard that song on male cover?)hips.

Goggles-"Ahh!!~ Nya!~Aaah!!~💙 [Cums without warning.] "

Gloves-"Ahh!~ [Cums inside of him.]"

Goggles moaned loudly as he felt hot cum filling him. Both panted in tiredness. Gloves pulled out as Goggles collapsed on the bed while panting. Gloves set down beside Goggles and lifted bed covers to cover their bodies, wow no shit...

Goggles-" [Kisses him on the lips then separates] Goodnight. *Smiles* "

Gloves-" *Chu(a kiss)* Goodnight."

The End~


	26. Emperor X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an out of context lemonshot.  
Main reason: pizza rolls.

An out of context lemon

Request are anonymous

Narrator's POV

It was noon. Emperor is sitting on the couch while reading a book, meanwhile his boyfriend, Goggles, rested his head on Emperor's lap while the rest of his body layed down on the couch. Prince was out with Laceless today so Emperor and Goggles have the house for themselves. The atmosphere was pretty calm for Emperor. He loved when Goggles's head rested on his lap; it made him feel calm. Goggles started to wake up.

Goggles-"Mm... Is it day time?..." He asked sleepy out of nowhere.

Emperor-"Uhhh no, its 6:47 p.m." 

Goggles-"Oh..." He lifted his body to be sitting.

Suddenly, Goggles's stomach grumbled. Emperor's ears perked up.

Goggles-"Ah gee."

Emperor-"What would you like to eat? We can go out to eat somewhere."

Goggles-"Hmm no... Can we do the pizzarolls that are left on the freezer?"

Emperor-"Sure, I don't mind."

*A few minutes later*

The pizza rolls were in the oven, heating up. There was only a few left so they have to share whats left, since Goggles has been the one eating the most of the pizza rolls. Emperor didn't mind unless his little brother wanted some. Goggles waited literally in front of the oven for when the pizza rolls are done hebcan take them out.

Emperor-"Ok babe, I'm gonna take a swower." He said while leaving the kitchen. "And remember to leave me some."

Goggles-"Sure thing hun." He smiled.

*10 minutes later*

Enperor got out from the shower and got dressed in his room, obviously. He soon got out and went down to the kitchen. When he got there he saw. Goggles eating the LAST pizza roll from the plate it was served on. Goggles immediately looked at Emperor and swallowed the las bit of the last pizza roll; Goggles seemesd a tad terrified even though Emperor was staring at him blankly.

Goggles-"I-I was hungry!!" He panicked.

Emperor sighed, went towards Goggles, grabbed his arm and took him somewhere else. Goggles confusedly followed him.

Goggles-"Uhhh where are we going?"

Emperor-"To my bedroom."

Goggles-"F-For what?"

Emperor-"Since you ate them all you left me no choice but to punish you."

Goggles's eyes wided.

Goggles-"W-Wait!! D-Don't hit me!"

Goggles tried to free himself but the King had a strong but gentle grip.

Emperor-"I'm not going to hit you, I'm not abusive like other men."

Goggles heard him but didn't gave in still. Both entered the King's room. Emperor quickly pinned Goggles to the wall and looked into his blue ocean eyes. Goggles blushed and kinda got lost in Emperor's gaze. Soon, Emperor grabbed Goggles's chin, with one of his hands, and kissed Goggles's sweet-soft lips. Of course, Goggles corresponds to it but he felt something massaging his crotch.

[Lemon starts now~]

Emperor had his free hand roaming everywhere under Goggles's pants.

Goggles-"M-Mm!~" He moaned during the kiss.

Goggle's heart was beating quickly, Emperor can hear it perfectly. Emperor gave a little gentle squeeze to Goggles's crotch.

Goggles-"Ahh!~" He moaned.

Emperor quickly took the chance to slide his tounge in for some action, since Goggles broke the kiss to moan. Emperor's tounge met with Goggles's. His tounge danced with the other one. Goggles closed his eyes to feel more of the passionate sensation running down their bodies, Emperor did the same only that Emperor was the dominant one. Both's tounges danced and exchanged salivas.

Goggles-"Mhh!~Mm~~"

They continued french kissing as Emperor slipped the hand under Goggles's boxers and caressed his cock. Goggles broke the kiss once again.

Goggles-"Ahhh~~Ah!~ *Pant* E-Emperor~~ N-Not there!~"

Emperor smirked, also he didn't know Goggles's cock was that sensitive. Emperor got hard af, which hurted. He didn't wasted much time; he picked Goggles in bride style and settled him down on the middle of the large bed (aka almost queen size). Goggles blushed when he saw Emperor removing all of their clothes until they were naked. Goggles's blush expanded when he saw the King's 10 inch cock, fully erected.

Goggles-"E-Emperor, I d-don't think that's gonna fit." He stuttered.

Emperor-"Relax, it will~~"

Emperor opened the drawer from his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube and a litte sex toy for the rim of the cock. He put some lube on it and when he did he settled himself between Goggles's open legs and held Goggles's wrist with one hand so he can prevent him, Goggles, from stopping him, Emperor. Goggles trembled, he was nervous for his first time with Emperor. Emperor slowly inserted the little sextoy in Goggles's cock. (Where men pee)

Goggles-"Ahhh!!! S-Stop!!"

Emperor didn't stopped until the toy touched a specific spot.

Goggles-"Aoh!!~~"

Emperor smirked to his perverted delight. He moved the toy up and down, simulating thrusts while the toy touched "that" spot. Males have 2 prostates mmkay?

Goggles-"Aaoh!!~ [His eyes moved upwards.] Ah!!~~ Emperor!!~~" He moaned loudly. -"Emperor!!~ I'm gonna cum!! Ahh!~"

Emperor stopped, however, he didn't pulled it out. 

Emperor-"Your not allowed to; your going to cum from me."

Goggles-"H-Huh?! E-Emperor please!!"

Emperor-"Hmm... I wish... but you didn't left me some rolls so... Nope, sorry~"

Goggles whined. Emperor left the toy in place, still holding Goggles's wrists, and put some lube on his cock whith his free hand. Goggles trembled and his "hole" clutched, for some reason he felt excited. Emperor put Goggles's legs on his shoulders.

Emperor-"Don't tense or it'll hurt."

Goggles shyly nodded. Emperor slowly began pushing in.

Goggles-"Ahhhh!!!!~"

Goggles felt like he was going to blow up from every inch of Emperor's cock. Emperor groaned; Goggles was just so tight. Goggles panted heavily when Emperor's cock was all in. A whole minute passed and Emperor started moving slowly in and out.

Goggles-"Ahh!~~ Ah~ Ngh!~"

Emperor intertwined their hands together while thrusting and panting. 

Emperor-"Grr~~ Goggles you're so tight~"

Goggles-"Ahah~~ Mmh!~ E-Emp it hurts!~" He was referring about the sextoy.

Emperor-"It's your punishment for not sharing with your boyfriend~~"

Emperor thrusted faster and sucked Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"Aoh!!~ Ah!~ Ahhh!~~" He arched his back. -"Emp!~ Ahng!!~"

Emperor planted tons of hickeys all over Goggles's neck but he bit hard on ine specific spot between the neck and left shoulder. 

Goggles-"Nya!!~~ Ahh!~" He was tearing up from joy and excitement. 

Emperor licked the mark and thrusted even more faster, hitting Goggles's sweet spot in the process. 

Goggles-"Aaaah!!!~~ Oh Cod!!~~ Nnha!!!~~" He stucked his tounge out and his pupils turned into heart shaped ones.

Emperor-" [Stops licking his neck.] You like it when I hit you there~ *Pant* Don't you?~~" He said aggressively panting and going faster.

Goggles-"Aaaah!!!~~ Yes!!!~ More!!!~~ Aah!!!~~" He moaned like a dog in heat.

Emperor thrusted roughly and moved the sextoy again, hitting those two good spots at the same time. 

Goggles-"Aaaah!!!~~~ Emperor!!!~~ Ahhh!!!~~ I love you!!!~~ Aohhh!!!~"

Emperor-"Ngh!~ I love you more~ Grr~"

Goggles-"Aaaa!!!~~ I can't hold it!!! Emperor!! Please!!!~ I beg of you!!!~~"

With that, Emperor pulled the toy out.

Goggles-"Aaaaaah!!!~~~"

Goggles exploded his load all over their chests and abdomen and Emperor followed him by busting his hot load inside of him.

Goggles-"Aohhh!~~~"

Both panted heavily tired. Emperor left the sextoy on the nightstand and gently pulled out of him. Goggles ended passing out. Emperor kissed his cheek and settled down to his side. He covered both of them and fell asleep.

In that moment, Prince came home.

Prince-"Nii-San, I'm back!"

The End~


	27. Spider Skull X Spider Aloha X Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18
> 
> This may seem like rape but its not rape I promise.   
This chapter may be weird too tbh.

Narrator's POV

Water drops were falling from the trees, the birds chirped and the gray clouds decorated the sky. There was an university in the middle of the city. Teenagers and adults walked towards it. The weather wasn't looking good today. There was a blue tentacled boy, with Pilot Goggles, rested his arms on the edge of the window. The boy sighed; he never liked sad looking weathers, it made him bored for the rest of the day.

"Hi Goggles!"

Someone said. It made the boy, Goggles, turn around to see his Bobble Hatted friend, Bobble.

Goggles-"Oh hi Bobble."

Bobbles-"Why so sad today?"

Goggles-"Huh? No no, I'm not feeling sad but its just the weather that's making me feel inactive."

Bobbles-"Ahh I see."

Goggles-"How come you don't feel down?"

Bobble-"Mmm, maybe its because I'm wiyh one of my friends!"

Goggles-"Aww, Bobble thats so sweet!"

Bobble smiled. 

"SPIDERS!!"

Some inklings yelled in a classroom near by.

Goggles-"Huh?"

Bobbles-"C'mon lets see!"

Goggles and Bobble went to see what was going on. Some girls and boys ran away from the classroom. Goggles and Bobbles entered the classroom. Theres was two tarantulas on the corner of the ceiling with their cobwebs, one pink and one purple tarantulas. 

Goggles-"Wowie! I've never seen such bright colors in tarantulas!" He smiled.

Bobble-"Careful now Goggles, these things can be poisoning."

The teacher-"Can somebody kill them?!"

A student grabbed a random mope but Goggles interfered. 

Goggles-"Wait!! Don't kill them!!"

Goggles quickly grabbed one of the chairs of the classroom and positioned on the corner where the tarantulas were.

Another classmate-"Goggles are you crazy?!"

Goggles rolled his eyes, stood up on the chair and reached his hand gently to the tarantulas.

Bobbles-"Be careful Gogs!"

The tarantulas looked at Goggles's hand and calmy stepped on it. The tarantulas were in Goggles's palm. Goggles careful got of the chair and observed the rare insects on his hands.

Goggles-"Their colors are so pretty!"

The teacher-"Get them out!!!"

Goggles-"Fine fine..."

Goggles got out of the class room and headed towards the exit to leave the tarantulas outside. Some minutes passed and Goggles left the tarantulas on one of the trees at the back of the school. Goggles was alone at this point cuz everyone was already in their borring college classes. Goggles got his hand away but he had something strange on it.

Goggles-"Huh?"

There was 16 glowing dots over his palm.

Goggles-"Weird..."

Goggles was about to head back to the classroom but suddenly his hand with the marks started to glow.

Goggles-"What the-?!"

Goggles's whole body stared to glow too. He panicked and screamed; right when he started to scream he dissapeared....

*In another dimension plus nighttime*

Goggles-"Mmm..."

He stared to wake up. He opened his eyes a bit and looked his surroundings. He was in some type of Japanese looking room. It didn't took to long for him to realize he was in bed. He removed the covers and saw that he was in different clothes, in a soft white kimono with pink and purple cobwebs pattern.

Goggles-"Where the hell am I?"

He got up and realized he didn't had his Pilot Goggles.

Goggles-"Oh no!"

He searched around the room for his Pilot Goggles but didn't found them. He signed and decided to leave the room. The place literally looked like a Japanese house on mountains, but quite bigger. Goggles searched around the house; surprisingly the house was very clean and organized. 

Goggles-" *Mind* I'm not going home without my goggles."

Goggles headed to the entrance of the house. He opened the door and was about to continue but he immediately stopped and bacjed away when he realized there wasn't ground, in fact, the house is a tree house, in very tall tree in the middle of a huge dark forest. Goggles's felt his heard pounding, he saw his almost upcoming death in seconds. Goggles slowly walked to see the outside on the edge of the door. Like I said before, giant tree in the middle of a dark forest. Goggles backed up but he stepped on a strange sicky string that came out of nowhere.

Goggles-"Huh?"

Then there was a little laughter coming from the living room. Goggles followed the sounds of laughter. He slowly peeked his head on the doorframe. His eyes opened like plates when he saw what was in there. Two giant inkling hybrid tarantulas. They looked almost the same as Goggles saved.

???-"Morning sunshine~" The pink one said.

???-"It was about time." The purple one said.

Goggles-"W-Who are you?"

???-"The name's Aloha and this is Skull." He pointed the purple hybrid. 

Goggles-"Why am I here? [Still feets awayfrom them.] "

Aloha-"Aww don't be scared sweetheart, we're not going to harm you~"

Skull-"Can't you just talk normal." He spat to Aloha.

Aloha-"Shutthefuck." He quickly said to Skull then looked back at Goggles. "Come in~" (PAUSE)

Goggles nervously entered the room. He looked at them closer. Their facial expressions were sexy enough to make Goggles blush a little, even tho they had four eyes and tarantula bodies.

Aloha-"Soooooo tell us more about yourself, Goggles."

Goggles-"How do you know my name???"

Aloha-"We heard your kind say your name."

Goggles-"Wait, were you the spiders at the classroom this morning?!"

Skull-" *Nods* And we're grateful that you helped us."

Aloha-"We would've been squashed for life if it wasn't by you!"

Goggles-"Oh, well, hehe..." He smiled awkwardly.

Aloha-"Now..."

Aloha walked until he was behind Goggles and placed his hands on Goggles's shoulders. Goggles confusedly looked at Aloha. Aloha got close to Goggles's right ear.

Aloha-"How about we all have some fun shall we?~"

Goggles-"W-What??"

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles gasped when his clothes got ripped off by Skull. Aloha started licking Goggles's neck. Goggles shivered at the sexual touch, although he kinda liked it. Skull began stoking Goggles's cock. He also removed his bandana to suck Goggles's nipples.

Goggles-" [Shuts his eyes.] Nghh!!~ Mm!~"

Goggles was doing his best at keeping his moans quiet, however, the hybrids aren't allowing that. Skull licked where Goggles's v-line is supposed to be which is a very sensitive spot for him.

Goggles-"Ahhh!~~Ahh~ *Pants* " He moaned loudly.

Aloha smirked and sneaked and one of his hands to Goggles's but and gently squeezed one of them.

Goggles-"Aaoah!~ Nyaaa~ G-Guys~~"

Aloha-"What a beautiful voice~~"

Goggles was in a pleasure state. Even tho he didn't knew well these two he was loving what was going on; besides these two were sexy enough for him to turn him one. Skull stroking his cock and Aloha's smug voice and sexual touches made Goggles feel needed. Aloha and Skull looked at eachother and nodded as it was time to give it to their future bride. The hybrids stopped. Skull lifted Goggles up with his massive strength, he has muscles but not that exaggerated. Goggles looked at him with a pout face but he was sandwiched by the hybrids. The next thing he felt was pure pain as something inserted his virgin hole.

Goggles-"Aaaa!!!" His eyes wided.

Skull and Aloha groaned as they felt Goggles's tightness. 

Goggles-"It hurts!!!! Get them out!!"

Skull-"Relax or it'll hurt.*

Goggles was trembling and tearing up; he didn't even know how their cocks appeared from their spider bodies. Skull removed Goggles's tears with his thumbs. Aloha and Skull gave butterfly kisses all over Goggles's neck to calm him down. Goggles felt both's big cocks up his ass. 8 minutes passed and the pain was gone. Aloha and Skull gently started gently thrusting up while keeping Goggles in balance. Sure it is a strange way to do it but c'mon ya'll its spider hybrid sex.

Goggles-"A-Aaah!! Ngh!!~ Ohhh!~"

Skull-"See? Told you~" He smirked. 

Aloha pinched Goggles's nipples which made Goggles arch his back.

Goggles-"Waaah!!~~"

Skull kissed Goggles on the lips whiles thrusting. Goggles corresponded without thinking. 

Goggles-"Mm!~~ Mmm~ Nhh~"

Aloha-"Well someone's having fun~" He whispered in Goggles's ears and bit it without his fangs.

Goggles-" [Breaks the kiss.] Aaaahh~~ Cod~ Nnhh~"

Aloha quickened a little bit the peace.

Goggles-"Aohh!~ Ah!!~ Aaah!!~ Ngh!~"

Skull-"Fuck..." He groaned while thrusting faster too.

Goggles's eyes had heart pupils on and he also stuck his tounge out. Aloha turned Goggles's head to him and frenched kissed him wildly and Goggles didn't bothered to correspond. Skull panted a his cock touched a spot that made Goggles scream his name.

Goggles-"Ahhh!!!~~ Skull right there!!~~"

Skull thrusted quickly but not as quick as Aloha but he hit Goggles's sweet spot.

Goggles-"Aaohh!!~~ Ahhh!!!~ Skull!!~ Aloha!!~~ Ohhh!!~"

Skull frenched kissed Goggles too as Aloha groaned. These three were very close to their climaxes.

Goggles-"Aaaaohh!!!~~ I'm cumming!!~~"

Aloha and Skull-"Ngh~ Same here~~"

Aloha and Skull gave Goggles their everything to him. Strong thrusts, hitting Goggles's sweet spot and giving him hickeys was everything that made Goggles want to do this more often. 

Goggles-"Aaaaahhh!!!~~~ Aaaahh!!!~~" He finally came and got Skull and his abdomen dirty.

Aloha and Skull gave a few more hard thrusts and busted their semen inside of Goggles as they groaned. 

Goggles-"Aoooohh!!~~~"

It was so much cum that it made Goggles's abdomen grow a little of the amount of cum both gave to him. Goggles ended passing out from all that pleasure. Skull and Aloha got out of him.

Skull-"He stays in here now."

Aloha-"He might miss his world but who wants to live in a cruel city anyways?"

With that, Aloha and Skull carried Goggles to the bedroom so Goggles can sleep comfortable.

The End~


	28. Incubus Rider X Werewolf Goggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone in wattpad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^w^

Narrator's POV

This world has many bizarre things lurking around night time. Wolves where howling loudly and many harmless creatures hid in dens that the rabbits make and leave, or in caves. The sound of men yelling and shooting were heard.

"MONSTER!!!"

"KILL IT!!!"

"FUCKING DIE"

"MONSTER"

Meanwhile a guy ran away from those men but it wasn't just an ordinary guy. The guy had ears, legs, jaw, tail and fur of a wolf. He has blue tentacles too and so his fur was sapphire blue. The men chased him down to kill him. Luckily, the guy was faster than them. He ran and ran and made a high jump over a deep crater and made it to the other side with ease. The men stopped immediately over the edge of the crater but still yelled at the monster in front of them. The guy looked at them and tears ran down his cheeks as he ran away far from the men. He ran and ran only to end up hiding in a dark small cave in a rocky terrain.

???-"Why people hate me?..." He cried quietly. 

*Meanwhile in the sky on floating islands but very far away from villages*

"Yo Rider!~"

A guy with with pink tentacles sang.

"Ugh... What now, Aloha?" A guy with yellowish-green tentacles spat.

Let me explain the positions these two are in. Rider was chilling on a tree branch and Aloha was down on the ground.

Aloha-"I found something cool with Army today; I was wondering if you wanted to check it out."

Rider-" *Sigh* [Turns his head to Aloha.] What is it then?..."

Aloha-"What'd ya mean by 'what is it'?"

Rider-"I mean, what is the "cool" thing you found..."

Aloha-"Oh, well, I don't know; some type of "spooky" temple and shit like that."

Rider-"U serious?..."

Aloha-"Yah."

Rider-"... Well I don't have anything to do today..."

Rider flew down from the tree and followed Aloha to the place.

*Two hours later*

Aloha and Rider made it to the place, Army was also there studying the place.

Army-" *Sees them* Oh you're here.."

Rider-"Yeah, no shit." He looked at the place. -"This looks more like a ritual temple."-

Army-"Hmm, well whatever it is its has to be something related to with demons..." He pointed the broken pillars that had "interesting" writings and drawings. 

Rider-"Yeah... Welp I'm bored, see ya." He flew away to the forest.

Aloha-"Wait! Rider what the fuck?! Come back!" He followed him.

Army-" *Facepalm* For cod's sake..." He left the place and headed back to the sky.

Rider's POV

Ugh this whole day's been borring. There's nothing to do everyday anyway... I might as well explore the forest for a bit... I flew around the forest; trees and trees everywhere, its all the same, I rolled my eyes.

"*Sniff*"

My ears perked up. What was that sound? I stayed quiet to see if I can hear more. I followed the noise, somebody is definitely crying. Yeah no shit Sherlock... (Its something that somebody told me once btw.) I got on top of a rock and looked down below me. A little dark cave huh? Although I heard the quiet crying in there.

Narrator's POV

Rider-"Hello?"

The guy's, from the beginning of this chapter, wolf ears perked up.

???-"H-Hello?" He stuttered. 

Rider-"You ok man?"

???-"Y-Yeah I'm fine..."

Rider-"Doesn't sound like it."

Rider jumped down and turned around to be in front of the cave. The moon shined behind him. The guy saw him.

???-"Y-You're a Incubus..."

Rider-"Umm yeah, sorry to ask but can you come out?"

???-"Oh!... S-Sure..."

The guy stood up and walked towards him. The moon slowly shined the blue werewolf. Rider's eyes wided a bit.

Rider-"Holy shit you're a werewolf..."

???-"Yeah..."

There was an akward silence between them.

Rider-"Soooo... What's your name?"

???-"G-Goggles... And you?"

Rider-"I'm Rider, nice to meet you."

Goggles-"Nice to meet you too."

Rider-"So why were you crying about?"

Goggles knew he couldn't keep it forever. 

Goggles-"Villagers were after me..."

Rider-"Ohhh those fuckers, always thinking that every rare species are monsters."

Goggles-"Yeah... This is the 10th time I've been expelled from their villages..."

Rider-"Dude, you seriously try to be with them???"

Goggles-"Well yeah, but, only in day time."

Rider-"Don't even try, you have freedom everywhere around you and you seriously gonna waste it with them?..."

Goggles-"I don't know how to fight you know?..."

Rider crossed his arms.

Rider-"You're kidding right? I mean, werewolves are supposed to be one of the strongest fighting human-dogs ever..."

Goggles-"Not ALL of them tho... My mom didn't taught me how to fight..."

Rider-"What about you're dad?"

Goggles looked down and stayed quiet.

Rider-"Oh shit I'm so sorry."

Goggles-"Its fine..."

Rider hugged him, shit he doesn't hug anyone but this will be an exception. Goggles corresponds to it and rested his head on Rider's shoulders.

"Rider! Where are you!"

Rider already recognized that voice and Goggles's ears perked up. Rider broke the hug.

Rider-"Sorry, I have to go."

Rider started to flap his wings.

Goggles-"W-Wait!"

Rider stopped in mid air.

Goggles-"Can we meet again?"

Rider-"Uhh, sure, here in midnight I guess?"

Goggles-"Yeah."

Rider-"Alright then, good night."

Goggles-"Good night to you too."

And with that Rider left.

Weeks passed and Rider and Goggles had a really good secret friendship ever since they met. Though they were getting pretty close to eachother. Goggles would be the one licking Rider's cheeck as a goodbye kiss for when Rider left and Rider kissed him on the cheeck too. They sometimes cuddled and talked about places they wanted to go in the future. They had a great bond together but who know that one night can change everything for these two.

*At the end of the month*

It was night time and a full bloming moon shined upon the forest. This was the day for every animal in the forest mate (aka to breed) to bring new borns to life in a couple months, but in Goggles.'s case it wasn't. Goggles was currently in heat but he didn't wanted to mate with just a random wolf, if he wanted to mate it would be with a reason to do it.

Who knew this was a special night for Goggles?

Rider was flying down to visit Goggles again. He didn't know anything about the blooming moon efect since it doesn't affect any of the Incubus. When he landed in front of the cave he entered but didn't saw Goggles anywhere to be found. This was strange to him. He thought that maybe Goggles went to hunt some food. Anyways, he got out but then heard some whining mixed with moans but also aggressive grouls. He followed all these noises; he ended up behind a rock and seeing a pack of normal wolves surrounding someone. That someone was Goggles. Goggles has been trying to get rid of the heat by passing his butt in nearby rocks but to his luck he ended sending out pheromones our in the wild and wolves found him. Wolves were getting into him and all of them were also fighting for dominance for who would take over the werewolf guy. Rider couldn't even believe it. Goggles tried sneaking out of the situation but the wolves always followed him which makes it impossible to be free at this moment. Rider couldn't take it anymore. He took flight and grabbed Goggles's hips with ease and flew away somewhere else, which surprised Goggles of course, since the pack of wolves were being distracted by fighting eachother. 

Goggles-" *Panting* R-Rider?" He looked behind and saw him.

Rider-"Hey..."

Goggles-" [Looks down.] Th-Thanks..."

Rider-"No problem."

A few minutes of flying passed and Rider landed in the edge of a river. Goggles started trembling because the heat was getting worse. Rider blushed a bit but hid it and looked somewhere else. A moment of silence was happening but Goggles broke it.

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles-"I need you~..."

Was all Goggles just said without hesitation. 

Rider blushed madly.

Rider-"Whaaaaaat??!!"

Goggles panted and looked at him.

Goggles-"Please... I want you~..."

Rider-" *Mind* Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!"

Rider started to get hard. Goggles noticed Rider's bulge between his pants. Goggles was so desperate that he tackled Rider down and ripped off Rider's pants with his unexpected claws.

Rider-"Ah!! Goggles!!!"

Rider was about to push Goggles away but Goggles already did the first move.

Rider-"Ngh!~"

Goggles had gave the first lick on Rider's cock. Goggles licked all over Rider's big "friend", savoring every inch of it.

Rider-"Ahh!~ G-Goggles~~ Shit!~"

Goggles panted with excitement and kept licking the rough skin of Rider's cock.

Rider-"Nnh!~~ O-Ok I'll do it!!"

Goggles stopped and looked at him.

Goggles-"You-You will?..."

Rider quietly nodded, already lost his cool a while ago. Goggles smiled a bit and got into the dog position. He also lifted his tail to let Rider in, and also give Rider a pleasant view of his needed asshole. Rider's cock started to hurt like shit. He went behind Goggles, grabbed those cheeks, spread them out and inserted his "everything" in quickly. 

Goggles-"Aooohhhh!!!~~~" He howled with pleasure. 

Surprisingly it didn't hurt Goggles but it did give him a static for more and a heat wave. Rider started thrusting gently to let himself adjust to Goggles's tightness.

Goggles-"Aa-ahh~~ Ahh~~ Aohh~"

Rider-"Ah~ Fuck~ *Mind* He's so tight!"

Goggles panted and even his eyes jolted. 

Goggles-"Aahhh~~ Ahhh~~ Rider~~~ Ohhh~~"

Rider panted and bit Goggles's neck, even if it was covered with fur.

Goggles-"Aohhh!~~ Aaaah~~ Ngh!~~ More!~~"

Rider-"Shit~ Ok..."

Rider quickened his peace a lil bit.

Goggles-"Ohhh yeahhh!!~~~ Ahhh!~~ Rider~~~ Like that!~~" He stuck his tounge out.

Rider, to his surprise, felt Goggles's inside wet and slippery, which makes is much easier for penetration. The sound of Rider's balls pounding into Goggles's asscheeks could be heard for miles away, their moanings too.

Rider-"Ahh~ Goggles~ Your ass is amazing~~"

Its a South Park Fracture But Whole quote :3.

Goggles-"Aaaaahh!~~ I love your cock~~ Its so big!!~~"

More moans were let out of the pair's mouths. Yeah that sentence was shit.

Goggles-"Rider!~~ Faster!~~"

Rider did what he requested. He thrusted roughly and went deeper and deeper and hit Goggles's prostate in one go.

Goggles-"Aaaaohhh!!!~~~ Rider!!!~~ Right there!!!~~~ Aohhhh!!!~~~" He howled and arched his back.

Rider grabbed Goggles's hips and gave his all to him. Goggles felt tears of joy run down his cheeks. Both felt so connected with eachother, like forming a heart with two broken heart pieces and that heart will keep them together no matter what.

Goggles-"Ahhh!!!~~~ Auuuhhh!!!~~~ Rider!!!~~~ I love youuuuuuh!!!!~~~ Aouuuhh!!!~~~"

Rider-"Aah!~~ I fucking love you so much!! Grrr!!~~"

Goggles felt a knob form in his stomach, so as Rider. 

Goggles-"Rider!!!~~~ I'm cumming!!!~~~ Ahhhh!!!~~~"

Rider-"Mmh!!~ Me too!~ Ngh!~"

Goggles-"Ahh!!!~~ Ah!!!~~~ Ahh!!!~ AAAAOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!~~~❤" He came.

Rider-"Nghhh!!!~" He finished inside of Goggles. 

Goggles-"Ohhhhh!!~~~"

Goggles felt the warmth of Rider's cum, which was enjoyable for him. Rider gently pulled out while a string of his own cum connected with Goggles's asshole before falling to the floor. Goggles felt some of Rider's cum fall down to his thighs. He ended collapsing to the ground. Rider collapsed beside Goggles while panting and he hugged him, and Goggles corresponds to it.

Rider-" *Panting* I... I love you~..."

Goggles-" *Panting* I love you too~~..."

Both fell asleep in no time.

The End~~~


	29. Glasses X Dirty Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo finally updated guys!  
Also I think 2 people requested for this.

Narrator's POV

It is a beautiful day in Inkopolis Square. Everyone was in their normal roles, some inklings and octolings were doing turf wars and some of them were chilling in the plaza. But we're not here to talk about daily lifes; we're here to talk about a specific someone with a different daily life. 

Wow what an intro.  
There were four blue tentacled squids eating in a pizza restaurant. They were briefly chatting and planning what strategys should they use in turf wars, also they were waiting for their order to come. The team its seld is unique, but when it comes about individuals is a bit different because one of them has big naughty secrets~~ But one of them knows about it.

Glasses-"Ok, so what should we do for the next battle?"

Headphones-"Hmm, I don't know... But we should just wait for what happens since everytime we want do follow the strategy it collapses and we end up doing something else..."

Glasses-"Thats just because Goggles doesn't know how to follow those."

Meanwhile Goggles was spacing out looking somewhere else, or more like looking at someone. Bobble looked at Goggles. 

Bobble-"Goggles? Hellooooooo???"

Goggles-"Mm?" He looked at Bobbles. -"Whats going on?"

Headphones-"Goggles, I swear to Cod can you pay attention for once??" She said with stern tone.

Goggles-"Sorry sorry." He laughed out.

A few seconds later a nice looking young man (Octoling btw) served their pizza and told them to enjoy it. Glasses looked at Goggles and knew he was hiding that specific smirk with his "innocent" smile. The guy went away to attend more customers, aka doing his job as a waitress.

Bobble-"Sweet!"

Bobble was the first one to take a slice of pizza and eat it then the whole group was eating. 

*After eating*

Headphones-"I'll be right back." She stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

Bobble-"I gotta go too." She followed Headphones. 

Glasses and Goggles were alone for now, well not really with the rest of the customers. 

Goggles-"Hey." He whispered to Glasses. 

Glasses-" *Sigh* What?"

Goggles-" *Whispering* My oh my that guy is handsome~"

This is what Glasses had to deal with almost every single day.

Glasses-" *Whispering* For Cod's sake please stop..."

This whole conversation will be whispering. 

Goggles-"Hmm, he must have that large salami if you know what I mean~~"

Glasses-"Goggles for fuck's sake! Stop!"

Goggles-"Tch, booooring...." He backed away.

The waitress from before came again.

(Male)Waitress-"Everything good over here?"

Goggles looked at him.

Goggles-"Yeah!" He smiled cutely at him.

Glasses-"The count, please..."

(Male)Waitres-"Alright, be right back." He waled away to the computers.

Goggles-" [Looks at Glasses.] Why did you say that???"

Glasses-"Dude, *Whispers* I know you were gonna ask him if he was single soon..."

Goggles-"Ugh..." He looked away and crossed his arms.

This hurted Glasses. You see, Glasses had a crush on Goggles ever since they started the blue team. Glasses knew all of Goggles's dirty secrets when he found out that Goggles had "slept" with Aloha and Snorkel during a party a few months ago. Even tho Goggles has different interests in others he can't stop thinking about him. Its a hard thing for him. 

A few minutes passed and Headphones and Bobble came back, and also the guy with the count came. After paying the guy the team headed out of the place. Headphones and Bobble said their goodbyes and Glasses and Goggles were the only ones outside the place. Goggles felt his phone vibrate so he picked up to see what was the notification about. Glasses observed him looking at a message from Skull and Goggles answered it, looks like Goggles is gonna have some 'fun' again.

Goggles-"I gotta go, bye Glasses." He left.

Glasses-"Bye, Goggles..."

And with that they went separate ways.

*The next day*

Goggles woke up at Skull's house, meaning his bed. He sat up an yawned and got off bed to get his clothes back on. Skull also woke up by Goggles's movements on the bed. Goggles went up to him and gave him a little french kiss before leaving. After that, Goggles left the house and headed towards his own house. While walking he thought about eating breakfast first at Wendy's(Not sponsored). He changed ways and headed to Wendy's. 

Glasses was walking to the grocery store since his fridge started running low on food and while walking to there he saw Goggles walking to a Wendy's. He didn't know if interact with him but he didn't wanted to disturb him either but... His heart started bumping and he got a feeling that he needed to talk with. He went to Goggles. Goggles noticed him.

Goggles-"Oh hey Glasses." He smiled.

Glasses-"H-Hey."

Goggles-"Sooooo, anything new today?"

Glasses-"Not really, but I want to talk with you."

Goggles-"Oh really? Maybe inside cuz I'm hungry."

Glasses-"Sure..."

*Time skip*

Goggles was eating pancakes and eggs. 

Goggles-"So what do you want to talk about?" He said with a full mouth. 

Glasses-"Well, I wanted to know if you have interest on someone..."

Warnig: These lines gonna be shitty from now on.

Goggles swallowed. 

Goggles-" *Whispers* Look mate, if you don't show me what you've got I won't be with you."

Glasses-"What the hell?! How did you know?!"

Glasses realized he shouted so he quieted down.

Goggles-" *Whispers* Dude, you don't know how to fake..."

Glasses stayed quiet. Also this whole conversation will be whispering. 

Goggles-" *Whispering* But anyways, if you show me what you've got you might gonna have a chance to be with me."

Glasses blushed but he wasn't sure of this. He wants Goggles as a real boyfriend, not a sex partner. 

Glasses-"But with real love in it??...."

Goggles-"I mean, I thought all men only want sex in their lives and nothing else." He took a sip of his orange juice. 

This shoked Glasses.

Glasses-"Goggles how can you possibly think that?!"

Goggles-"I mean, its true, no offense..."

Glasses grabbed Goggles by the nevk part of the jacket and pulled him closer to be face to face.

Glasses-"Oh I'm gonna show you what real sex is, and I'll put my soul in it so you can see what I really feel..." He said in a stern tone.

Goggles felt some shivers down his spine, but it seems to excite him.

Goggles-"You and me in a lover's hotel right now..."

*TIME SKIP EVERYBODY*

*At a lover's hotel~~*

[Lemon starts now~]

Goggles had stripped all of his clothing off and hopped on the queen beed in all fours ready to be fucked in the ass.

Goggles-"C'mon boy I don't have all day~" He moved his ass side to side a little while lookingback at him. 

He blushed madly; Glasses legitimately regretted everything he said back in Wendy's but there's was no turning back now. If he doesn't do it he screwed his chances to be with Goggles. He removed his clothing off. Goggles observed him.

Goggles-"Hmm, not a bad size I guess." He said looking at Glasses's 7 inch cock. -"Although it not fully erected..."

Glasses sweated.

Goggles-" *Sight* Come here..." He sat and patted to his to his side as a signal for Glasses to sit next to him.

Glasses obayed and sat right next to Goggles. Goggles pinned him down but changed positions into the 69 one. Glasses felt himself getting real hard by seeing Goggles's non virgin pink entrance. Goggles saw Glasses's cock grow 2 inches more.

Goggles-"A secretly nine inch, damn..."

Goggles felt very observed, so he looked back at Glasses.

Goggles-"Hope you enjoying the view~ Now how about you get moving?~ Its clean I promise."

Glasses-" *Mind* Fuck..."

Glasses gulped gave a timid lick at Goggles entrance. 

Goggles-"Mm~ Yeah thats it~"

Goggles started to stroke Glasses's cock with his right hand and with the left one he massaged his balls. 

Glasses-"S-Shit~...Ngh~"

Glasses remembered what he has to do. He spread Goggles's asscheeks and licked in a stripe to Goggles's balls to his entrance continuously. 

Goggles-"Ahh~~ Mmf~~ You're off to a great start~ Nyaah~~"

Glasses listened to him. He kept going while moaning from the smooth touches of Goggles's hands. Goggles licked his own bottom lip and started licking the tip of Glasses's cock.

Glasses-"Nnh!~ A-Ah~..." He stopped what he was doing. 

Goggles took the tip into his mouth and licked it.

Goggles-"Mmm~ Mh~"

Glasses bit his bottom lip, he moved his fingers of his right hand and inserted the middle finger in Goggles's asshole.

Goggles-"Ahh!~~" He got the tip out of his mouth to moan.

Glasses started thrusting the finger in and out repeatedly while earning moans from Goggles. 

Goggles-"Ohh~~ Ah~ Aaah~~"

Goggles decided to put the whole thing, Glasses's cock, into his mouth and sucked him off.

Glasses-"Aah~ Ngh!~"

Glasses thrusted inserted another finger in and thrust them faster.

Goggles-"Mmm!~~ Mm!!~~ Nmm!~" 

Both guys moaned erotically. Glasses was close to having his first cum. 

Goggles-"Aoh!!~~"

Goggles was the first one to cum and had an orgasm in his asshole, its a thing, and got Glasses's chest dirty. Soon, Glasses followed him by cumming while groaning. Goggles swallowed every last drop of Glasses's semen and then got his cock out of his mouth making a 'pop' sound at the end.

Goggles-"You taste pretty good I must say~~"

Glasses-"Th-Thanks..."

Glasses panted and what he raid before ran to his head.

Glasses-"Please, get off of me..."

Goggles-"Hmm... Nope... Ah!" He joked.

Right when Goggles said that he received a spank on his asscheeks from Glasses.

Glasses-"I said get off." He said in a very dominante tone.

Oh shit he snapped. Goggles blushed and obeyed him and sat down beside him. Glasses moved and pinned him down. He had a very dominant look in his face which was making Goggles turn on. Goggles waited for Glasses to make the first move. Glasses leaned in and kissed him. Goggles corresponds to it but it wasn't of love just yet. Glasses moved down to Goggles's neck and planted kisses al over it.

Goggles-"Mm~ [Looks at him. ] Jeje~ *Pants* "

Glasses moved from the neck to Goggles's nipples and sucked them gently. 

Goggles-"Nnh~~ Ahh~ Hell yeah~~"

Goggles put one of his hands on Glasses head to get him closer but it seems that Glasses's doing it his way. Glasses kept sucking Goggles's buds and slowly caressed his feminish curves.

Goggles-"Ohh~ Glasses I thought you never watched porn for this~~ Aah~ Nh~"

Glasses stopped and looked at him.

Glasses-"No I didn't!!"

Goggles-"Fine fine..." He rolled his eyes. -"Now keep going."

Glasses opened Goggles's legs and put them on his shoulders. Goggles used his hands to spread his asscheeks for Glasses to put it in easily. Glasses gulped. 

Glasses-"Are you ready?"

Goggles-"Hell yeah I'm ready~"

Glasses sighed and pushed his whole cock in gently. 

Goggles-"Ahhh~~ Aah~ You're big~"

Glasses didn't commented and just kept doing his thing. He started thrusting slowly in and out. 

Goggles-"Ahh~ Ah~~ Aah~"

Glasses panted and concentrated.

Goggles-"Ohh~ Ah~ Ahh~ Glasses~"

Glasses kept thrusting and sucked his neck and made hickeys all over it.

Goggles-"Aaah~~ Glasses~ That's it~ Keep going~~"

Glasses-"Fuck~..."

Goggles moved his hips to have more. Glasses felt his action so he quickened up the pace.

Goggles-"Aoh~ Shit!~ Ahh~~ Ahh!~~ Glasses~~ More!~~" His pupils were in a heart shape.

Glasses wasn't gonna let this pass quickly so he kept the same pace going and he twisted Goggles nipples.

Goggles-"Aaah!!~~ Oh Glasses!~~ You're so good at this~~ Ahh!~"

Glasses leaned and kissed him and Goggles corresponds to it. Glasses put more passion to the kiss. Goggles opened his mouth and Glasses used his tounge and played with Goggles's tongue while thrusting. 

Goggles-"Mm!~ Mmm!~~ Hm~" He arched his back.

Glasses pur more passion to the kiss as a sign of how much he loved Goggles which he'd hope to not get rejected. Goggles moaned inside Glasses mouth. He also felt Glasses touch gently every part of his feminine figure. For some reason, he felt his heart started pounding quickly. Suddenly Goggles broke the kiss.

Goggles-"Ahhhh!!!~~"

Glasses had hit Goggles's sweet spot. Glasses bit his bottom lip and thrusted more faster and hit that sweet spot everytime he thrusted. 

Goggles-"Ahah!!~~ Ahhh!!~~ Aaah!!~~ *Mind* Holy shit he's so good!... *Normal* Aaohh!!~~"

Glasses-"Ah~ Ngh!~ Are you- Nhh!~ Liking it? Ngh~"

While Glasses was thrusting he also started jacking Goggles off.

Goggles-"Aahh!!~~ Yes!!~~ Daddy!!~ Fuck me harder!!~~"

Glasses obeyed and thrusted roughly and panted quickly. Goggles had his tounge out and his eyes jolted from all the pleasure he was receiving. 

Glasses-"Nnnh!~ I'm- I'm gonna cum soon!"

Goggles-"Aahh!!!~~ Me too!!~~ Nya!!~~ Oh Glasses!!~~ You're better than them!!~~ Oh Cod!!~"

Glasses blushed madly. He buckled up his hips and gave a few more rough thrusts. 

Glasses-"Ngh!!~~"

Goggles-"Aahhhaahh!!!~~~"

Both came. Goggles loved the feeling of Glasses's warm cum going inside of him. Glasses gently pulled out and kissed him once more. Goggles corresponds to it but finally without force. It was a true love kiss for once. Sorry if this is cheesy. Glasses broke the kiss and collapsed next to Goggles. 

Glasses-"I... I love you."

Goggles-" *Panting* ... Me too."

Glasses kissed him again and Goggles corresponds again. They made a little make over section and then fell asleep. 

The End~


	30. Flirty Rider X Shy Goggles

Narrator's POV

It was a lovely morning at Inkopolis Square. Students walked on the sidewalks to the university nearby. Rider walked without saying a word. He saw some couples walking together, it made him feel lonely but he didn't cared. He always walk to university alone then gets greeted by his friends Stealth and Bamboo when he got there, Blazer already graduated uwu. In a instic, he saw a bit far away the blue tentacled boy he always liked and studied with him since high school started. His name is Goggles. Goggles was one of those shy students, which made him look cute and adorable. Rider walked up to him since he has a "fun" little treatment for him. Goggles felt some taps on his right shoulders. He looked behind doing a 'Hmm?' sound and saw Rider.

Rider-"Morning sunshine~"

Goggles-"O-Oh, H-Hi Rider..." He stuttered while blushing a bit.

Rider smirked. Time for Rider to have his morning fun. Rider walked beside him and put an arm around Goggles's neck.

Rider-"I feel like you shine more than sun, you're so warm too~"

I'm bad at this. Goggles's blush increased to his ears. Goggles is one of those persons that easily get flushed. Rider chuckled at Goggles's reaction; he was too cute. He hoped to get Goggles's heart, not literally his fleshy heart. Rider kept flirting to Goggles along the way to their destination. 

Minutes passed and they got there along other first and second year students. Rider put away his arm that was surrounding Goggles's neck. He looked at Goggles. 

Rider-"Se you later~"

With that, Rider left leaving red Goggles standing. Goggles shook his head and tried to forget what happened and went to where his first class is supposed to be.

*Time skip to lunch break in midday*

Goggles walked out of the class with Glasses, while the classmates walked out too all heading to the cafeteria. 

Glasses-"So, what did Rider did this time?"

Goggles-"Uh? W-What do you mean?"

Glasses-"Ya know, flirt with you as usual, get too close to you, that type of stuff."

Goggles's face went red as a tomatoe.

Goggles-"Sh-Shut up!!..."

Glasses-"Dude, just admit that you like him its not that hard..."

Goggles-"Don't say it out loud!!!"

Glasses-"You worry too much, besides he isn't here."

Goggles-"Still tho..."

Glasses-" *Sigh* Alright alright, I'll stop. Oh I remembered something as well..."

Goggles-"Huh?"

Glasses-"Aloha's making a party this Saturday at his house on 7:30p.m. and I wanted to know if you wanna go with me for company."

Goggles-"W-Well, sure I guess."

Both went to the cafeteria while still talking but little did they know Rider heard the whole conversation behind some lockers, also Rider had a insane party on his mind, so he legit had to think about the best way to confess to him. Luckily, he heard from them that Aloha is making a party so he thought of getting there, take Goggles to a more private place and confess, that's it, and maybe do the "thing~" after that. Rider went to the cafeteria to feed his hunger.

*A few days later, a Saturday night at the house*

As expected from our favorite party animal, the house was crowded. Every single one was doing some crazy shit like, drinking, singing along the high volume music till they had no voice, dancin like bitches in the club, jumping to the pool drunk af with still clothing on, ect... Goggles legit regretted going but he didn't expected all of this mess in the first place. He pushed through the crowd of inklings and octolings trying to find Glasses, since he didn't know where he went.

Rider met on front of the door of Aloha's place and ring the bell. A few minutes passed and someone answered to the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

Rider-"Its me, Rider..."

The inkling opened the door.

Aloha-"Uhh can I help you?"

Rider-"Well I need Goggles right this instant."

Aloha-"Ok then..."

Aloha closed the door. Another few moments passed and the door opened again and Goggles stepped out of the house and the door was closed again. Rider looked at him.

Rider-"Crazy party huh?"

Goggles-"I'm not going back in there..."

Rider remembered what he had to do.

Rider-"Hey Gogs."

Goggles-"Yeah?"

Rider-"Lets go to my house, is close by, I have something to tell you."

Goggles blushed.

Goggles-"Um-Umm, alright..."

Rider-" *Partying in his mind* "

*Time skip to Rider's house*

Both entered Rider's home. Rider closed the door an locked cuz security ofcourse. Goggles sighed and looked at Rider.

Goggles-"So what do you want to say?

It was time for Rider to shine. He hugged Goggles from the hips while Goggles frozed in place from such sudden move. Rider looked down to Goggles's ocean colored eyes.

Rider-"Well, I have to admit that I've always liked you ever since we met in high school, your smile, shyness and adorableness are the things that always attracted me, please don't think it was your body... this may all sound cheesy but... I love you... Whould you be my boyfriend?"

Goggles didn't know what to say. He was processing all those words that came out from Rider. He blushed madly and just keep looking into Rider's eyes. This was a bit of trouble for Rider... that look... that adorable look... it turned him on. Rider unconsciously grabbed Goggles's cheeks, the face ones, and smashed their lips together while shuttinghis eyes. 

Goggles-"Mm!"

Goggles's eyes wided. It took him a few moments to realize what was going on. He closed his eyes and corresponds the kiss. It was a fucking yes.

Rider licked Goggles's bottom lip as asking for an entrance. Goggles shyly opened his mouth and let Rider in. Rider slipped his tounge inside Goggles's cavity and danced with his tounge. 

Goggles-"M-Mm!~ Nmm~~..."

Their tounges swirled around eachother, mixing their salivas and dancing. Goggles started to get turned on for the first time. Goggles broke the kiss to catch his breath, panted and opened his eyes. Rider did the same and both got locked at eachother's gaze. Goggles's blush increased.

Goggles-"R-Rider..."

Goggles looked at him with lustful eyes and Rider blushed. Well they both have their own party tonight.

[Lemon starts now~]

Rider grabbed Goggles's arm and took him to his bedroom. Goggles followed him and soon as they entered both started to remove their clothes. Goggles didn't removed his boxers and had his arms crossed to cover his nipples; on the other hand, Rider was fully naked and pushed Goggles to de edge of the bed.

Goggles-"Wah!"

Rider walked up to him and grabbed his boxers.

Goggles-"W-W-Wait!! Ah!"

Rider didn't hesitate and removed Goggles's boxers off. Rider's cock went rock hard when he saw Goggles's fully exposed feminish body.

Rider-"Fuck..." He muttered. 

Goggles quickly covered his private areas but Rider's hands prevented that to happen and so they were pinned beside his head.

Rider-"You look so beautiful..."

Rider started kissing Goggles's neck.

Goggles-"A-Ah~ Ngh!~" 

He bit his bottom lip to not let out moans and gripped the bedsheets but Rider will change that. Rider bit down between Goggles's neck and shoulders carefully to not hurt his sensitive skin.

Goggles-"Ah!~ R-Rider!..."

Rider moeved down to Goggles's pink nipples and sucked them.

Goggles-"Ah!~ Ahh~~ N-Not there~...*

Rider-" *Mind* So he's sensitive here~"

Rider sucked harder and started jerking off Goggles's average size cock.

Goggles-"Aah!!~~ Ngh!~ Rider!~ Ahhh!~"

Goggles's eyes jolted a little bit while panting. Also quick reminder, the curren current position they are in is Rider standing in fron of a layed down Goggles on the edge. Rider's cock hurted like fucking shit in need of release. Rider stopped and opened Goggles's legs and inserted the tip of his cock without warning. 

Goggles-"Aaah!!"

Goggles's eyes wided and he tighten his grip while trembling. Rider panted and looked at Goggles. He realized Goggles was in pain, he did not even prepared him. Rider cursed to himself an pet Goggles's head. Goggles looked at him with some tears falling down his cheeks. 

Rider-"I'm sorry... You were not ready yet..."

Goggles-"It's o-ok..."

Rider-" *Mind* Cod dammit Rider, you fucked up... *Normal* I'll stay still, tell me when you're ready."

Goggles-"O-Ok..."

*6 whole minutes later*

Goggles finally got used to it.

Goggles-"You can go..."

Rider took a deep breath and pushed the rest gently in.

Goggles-"Uaaah!~"

Rider didn't started to move yet. He leaned in and bit and sucked around Goggles's neck and left lots of hickeys in the process. Goggles whined and moaned and was left with several hickeys from his neck to the chest. Finally, Rider started to thrust slowly in and out. Goggles panted and was slowly getting used to this new feeling. It felt weird at first for him but when he found the feeling of the movement that Rider was doing pleasure started to kick in.

Goggles-"Ahh~~ Aoh~ Ngh~ Ah~..."

Rider-"You like that?~"

Goggles-"Mmh~ Y-Yes~ ahhh~~ aaaah~~ oh cod~"

Goggles's pupils took a heart shape form.

Rider-"Dammit you're so tight~ Grrrr~~"

Rider held Goggles's hands together. Goggles moaned and panted, the pleasure was taking over him.

Goggles-"More~~ Ahhh~~"

Rider-"What did you say?~~"

Goggles-"Nyaaah~~ M-More~ Please~~"

Rider-" [Gets closer to Goggles's right ear.] Whatever you say~~" Hepurred and bit the tip of Goggles's ear while increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Goggles-"Aaah!!~~ Ahhh!~ Rider!~~ Nya!!~~"

Goggles stuck his tounge out and rolled his eyes upwards. Rider panted anxiously and and jerked him off again. 

Goggles-"Ohhh!!~~ Rider!!~~" He arched his back. -"This feels amazing!~~~ Aaaaah!!~~~"

The sound of Goggles's moans bouncing off the walls, the sound of slippering in and out and Rider's balls hitting his butt was just too perfect. Soon, Rider felt in one of his thrusts a soft part inside Goggles's anal walls.

Goggles-"Aaaaahhh!!!~~~"

It was his sweet spot. Rider buckled up his hips and thrusted faster while hitting that specific spot over and over.

Goggles-"Aaah!!~~ Ah!!!~~ Oh cod!!!~~ Rider!!!~~~ Aaahhhah!!!~~ Rider!!!~~~"

Goggles felt like he was in an ocean of pleasure. It felt so good for him and lost control of himself. Tears of joy and pleasure ran down his cheeks as Rider continued hitting his immense pleasure spot.

Rider-"I'm cumming~ Ngh~~ Grrr~"

Goggles-"Aaah!!~~ Ohhh~~ Rider!!!~~ Please!!!~~ Do it inside!!!~~~ Make me yours!!!!!~~"

Rider went red as a tomato, didn't expected for someone like him say that out loud. As said, Rider smashed their lips together and came inside Goggles.

Goggles-"Mmmmm!!!~~~" He came too and got both of their abdomes dirty.

Goggles felt the warm cum from Rider and holy shit it felt amazing. Rider broke the kiss and gently pulled out while a string of cum connected them before breaking and falling to the bedsheets. Goggles panted heavily and was very tired. Both kissed once more and Goggles ended passing out. Rider chuckled.

Rider-"Good night, babe~"

The End~


	31. RiderXSkullXGoggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I ain't doing a long story to get to the lemon but I can assure you the lemon is kinda long.
> 
> Enjoy this trio~

Narrator's POV

Rider gave Skull a death glare while Goggles slept between them. Current situation, the three were naked under the covers, basically after having sex with the blue tentacled guy and it was 2am. You maybe asking what the fuck happened so I'll be explaining. 

*3 hours ago*

Goggles-"C'mon lets do it!~" He whined.

Rider-"For Cod's sake its 12:27am!!" He blushed.

Skull-"I'm tired..." He said.

So apparently the three boys were in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching 50 Shades of Grey cuz why the fuck not?. Btw they're friends with privilege. Goggles "kinda" got horny watching the movie and boi he's in the mood for some dieugh. This start is so terrible XD.

Goggles-"But I bet it'll feel good for all of us..." He kept whining. 

Skull-"Will you stop whining if I'll let you suck my cock?

Goggles looked at him.

Goggles-"Yes~" 

Rider-"Bro, what the hell? I want him to suck me off too."

Goggles-"Ok we can clearly see this isn't a good start for this chapter but how about we go to the bedroom?~~"

Skull-"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Goggles-"Nothing, but come on lets go."

[Lemon starts now~]

They all got up, Rider turned off the tv of course, and went to their shared bedroom. When they got Rider and Skull stripped Goggles's clothes off and Goggles played as the submissive one wanting to get touched really badly. Rider and Skull also took their clothing off. Goggles drooled as he saw both's big cocks. Rider and Skull sat on the edge of the large queen sized bed. Goggles got on his knees on the floor between the two males. He took both's cocks and started stroking them to get them hard af. Rider bit his bottom lip to prevent his moans from coming out but Skull just blankly stood there unimpressed. Goggles knew Skull was hard to please so he had to go more hard on him. He decided to tighten his grip, on Skull's cock, a bit more harder and stroke it faster and lick the tip.

Skull-"Mm~..."

That means he likes it, but of course Goggles had to please Rider too. Goggles licked his lips and took Skull's cock, only halfway tho, and started to suck softly and smoothly while stroking Rider's cock and caressing the tip a little bit.

Rider-"Ah~ Fuck~"

Skull-"Damn~ That actually feels good... Mm~"

Goggles know this lil trick for Skull, Skull may like it rough but he actually loves having it slow to feel the pleasure more. Goggles remembered Rider so he pulled Skull's cock out of his mouth, gently caressed the base of the cock and licked the tip of it.

Rider-"Grr~ Shit~... Mmf~" He bit his bottom lip.

Goggles took Rider's cock to his mouth like he did with Skull but this time he sucked normally but massaged Rider's balls. Rider was a panting mess and he sometimes groaned.

Skull-"Hey Gogs, how about I go behind you and Rider in front of you?"

Goggles looked at Skull and nodded. He took Rider's cock ourmy of his mouth and hopped on the bed already in all fours. Rider chuckled a bit.

Rider-"Kinda desperate huh?~" He got in position in fron him.

Skull positioned behind Goggles. 

Goggles-"Oh shush you- ahh~"

Goggles felt his asscheeks being spread by y Skull's hands. Rider took Goggles head and inserted the tip of his cock to Goggles's mouth and Skull pushed himself in carefully. 

Goggles-"M-mm~~" He started trembling by pleasure. 

Skull bit his bottom lip, Goggles was too tight for him but he didn't cared. Like five minutes passed and the alphas started to move in and out. Goggles sucked on that cock of Rider's. He enjoyed every inch that was given to him and Skull's smooth thrusts felling caressed was so perfect.

Goggles-"Mmm~~ Mm~ Mmhh~~" He looked at Rider and massaged his balls with one hand.

Rider-"Fuck~..."

Skull groaned, mostly because he doesn't like to moan at all but he bit Goggles's neck and left marks and also hide his moans. Goggles tried to lick all over Rider's cock but Rider started thrusting inside of his mouth. Skull kept doing his thing. He snaked his hand all over Goggles's body and grabbed Goggles's cock and jerked him out.

Goggles-"Mmnh!~~ Mmmm~~ Nnhhh~~ *Mind* Oh fuck yeah~" His eyes had heart shaped pupils. 

Rider panted. He grabbed Goggles by the tentacles thrusted a bit more faster but enough to not make the guy choke. Skull also quickened the peace of his thrusts, basically pounding him, and grinned his cock to try finding that spot that can make anyone loose their mind.

Goggles-"Hhhhm!!~~~Amm~~Nhh!~~" He clenched the bedsheets and arched his back. "Hhhhm!!~~ M-Mmm!~~"

At this point Goggles came because of Skull's hand. Soon, Skull grabbed Goggles by the hips, thrusted faster and panted a little bit, still struggling to find that spot; on the other hand, Rider was slowly getting close to his climax. Goggles moaned loudly with Rider's cock inside his mouth and moved his hips to the rhythm of Skull's thrusts to get Skull's cock deeper. At this point Goggles was kind of a slut but not a hard one. 

Goggles-"Mmmhmm!!~~" He almost bit Rider's cock, which would be a nightmare. 

Skull has found his objective, he bit his bottom lip and thrusted roughly hitting that spot over and over. Goggles was a screaming and moaning mess. His eyes jolted and his vision became very blurry. It was a world of pleasure that he was living in at this hot moment, but also he was reaching his climax again. 

Rider-"Ngh~~ Fuck!!~"

Rider finally released inside of Goggles mouth.

Goggles-"Mmmm!!~~"

Goggles swallowed all of Rider's juicy cum and sucked a bit more to make sure he swallowed everything but Rider pulled away and sat down panting. 

Goggles-"Ahh!!~~Nya!~~Aaahhh!!!~~~"

Goggles felt Skull's hot and sticky cum fill his insides, he even felt his stomach to grow a little. Skull came too much. He slowly pulled out of Goggles. Goggles collapsed to the bed and shivered and panted tiredly but he felt so good about that scenario they just had.

Rider-"Alright Goggles, now its my turn."

Goggles-" *Panting* Maybe next time... *Yawns* Goodnight~"

With that Goggles felt asleep in seconds. 

Rider-"That's not fucking fair!"

Skull-"Welp, you lost your chance there dude." He said while settling beside Goggles and pulling the covers up. Rider gave him a death glare while settling himself beside Goggles too.

Rider-"Fuck you..."

The End~


	32. F*cking Tall Rider X Neko Goggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this tittle was requested too also sorry for the late update my motivation of writing is very low oof

Current scenario:In the family room, Rider sitting on the sofa while watching tv and Goggles' beside him. Btw its like the anime Monster Musume only that they are legal to fuck.

Rider's POV

"Meoow"

I heard my cat say; well... not technically a real cat. I turned my head to see Goggles rubbing himself against me. I caressed his head. He purred in response of liking the affection. 

"You sure love being lazy."

Goggles-"I'm not always lazy." He said while resting his body on my thighs.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, sure..."

I slid my hand under Goggles's shirt and smoothly caressed his back; his soft skin is very nice to feel. I heard Goggles purred even more louder and move his tail side to side.

Narrator's POV

Goggles-"Rider your hand is warm~" He stretched his neck.

Rider-"And you're being very cute~"

Rider continued to pet his "kitty". Oh boi can cats get horny with just petting. Goggles snuggled against Rider's neck and licked it a little bit. Rider bit his bottom lip and looked at Goggles.

Rider-"Naughty kitty~"

Goggles chuckled and kissed him which Rider corresponds. Haha they were dating this whole time binches >:3. Both broke the kiss.

Rider-"Should we continue in our bedroom?~"

Goggles nodded. Rider got up and holy shit he's fucking tall af like if he was a basketball player wtf; he carried Goggles in bride style and went to their bedroom. 

[Lemon starts now~]

Rider entered their room and placed Goggles in the middle of the bed; he helped Goggles to get his clothes off and throw them to the floor. Goggles purred and waited for his master to take his clothes off. Rider took all of his clothes off, all of them fell to the floor. Goggles, being the naughty "kitty" he is, got on all fours and lifted his tail so that his pink entrance is in display for Rider.

Rider-"Oh my Cod Goggles..."

Rider didn't waited and positioned himself behind him; luckily he was hard already so he inserted the tip carefully.

Goggles-"Nya!" He clenched the bedsheets.

Rider stood still but grabbed Goggles's tail and caressed it. Goggles let out tiny moans and purred at Rider's sexual touch, fuck he loved those hands, also, he moved his hips. Rider continued with the touch as a smirk formed on his face; he inserted the rest of his cock inside of him.

Goggles-"Ahh!~ Nya!~~"

Rider-"Shit... You're tight~"

Rider stayed still again to let Goggles adjust to his Golden Dynamo Roller. Goggles panted like a cat on heat.

Rider-"Tell me when to move alright?"

Goggles just nodded while slowly getting used that cock of his inside him. A whole minute passed and Goggles started to move his hips back and forth wanting his master to start moving.

Rider-"You desperate kitty~"

Rider started thrusting gently feeling the warmth and tightness of Goggles's asshole. Goggles moaned and kept his grip on the bedsheets.

Goggles-"Ohhh~~ Rider~ You're.. You're so big~ Aohh~~ Mmmh~"

Rider-"Its big and hard just for you~ Cod damn you're tight~"

Rider kept thrusting into him and moved his head close to the back of Goggles's neck; he bit softly and sucked it leaving some hickeys, as starting to marc his territory. Goggles stuck his tounge out.

Goggles-"Ahh~ Aah!~~ Rider~ More~ Nya!~"

Rider-"Oh?~ Like..." He started thrusting faster. -"This?~"

Goggles-"Oooh!!~~ Y-Yeah!~ Nya~ Like that~~ Oh Rider!~ I'm your naughty cat!~ Only yours!~"

Rider-"Your ass better known who's his owner." He growled.

Goggles-"Mmm!~ Ah!~ More please!~ Wreck m-me!~ Aoh!!~" His eyes jolted as he moved more his hips to the rhythm of Rider's thrusts.

Rider-"As you wish~"

Rider thrusted roughly into him. He also grinned his cock looking for that special spot that'll make Goggles go crazy. Goggles arched his back.

Goggles-"Ah!~ Ahhh!!~~ Aanm~ Nyaah!!~~ Ah!!~"

Goggles's adorable moans echoed around the room. It felt so fucking good for him. Rider panted, he was too concentrated to find that spot but soon enough he heard a loud scream mixed with a moan coming feom Goggles's mouth.

Goggles-"Ahhhh!!!~~"

He finally found it. Rider grabbed Goggles's hips and thrusted even more roughly but hitting thats sweet spot of Goggles to hear more of him.

Goggles-"Aaah!!~ Rider!!!~~ Holy shit!!~ Ahh!!~~ Aaoh!!!~~ Nya!!!~ Rider I'm close!!~~" He tighten his grip on the bedsheets while tears of happiness formed on the corner of his eyes.

Rider-"Grr~ Fuck~ Me too~"

Goggles-"Aohh!!~~ Rider!!!~~ Please! Fill me up!!~~ Do it!!!~~ Ahh!!~~ Ah!!~"

Rider-"Ah~ Get ready then~" He bit his bottom lip.

Goggles-"Ohh!!~~ Ahh!!~~ Nya!!~~ R-Rider!!!~~ Ahhh!!!~~~"

Goggles felt Rider's hot cum bursting inside of him but he also reached his climax and came too. Rider bit hard on Goggles's left shoulder leaving another mark but harder to get rid of and thrusted a few more times to make sure all of his cum was inside of his naughty kitty. Goggles moaned softly as his body collapsed to the bed. Rider finished and pulled out; he settled beside Goggles and pulled up the covers to cover themselves.

Goggles-" *Panting* I..."

Goggles didn't even get to finish his sentence cuz he was shushed by a kiss from Rider. Rider broke the kiss.

Rider-"I love you too."

Goggles smiled and hugged Rider, which Rider corresponded. Both were tired and ended falling asleep in thier warm embrace. 

The End~


End file.
